Make Me Over
by Jexena
Summary: With one month till graduation Bella finally gets Edward to agree to be the one to change her. But what happens when the newest Volturi guard is sent to do the job before the Cullens can make a break for it. Once again my version of Eclipse.
1. Peter Pan And Wendy

****

Important Author's Note:

Please let me start by saying that I hate writing these things. I really do not see myself as articulate as some of the truly loved authors. But I believe that you need to give credit where it is due. The few people that I have had pre-read this story for me have said that I was able to do Edward some real justice. But I need to say that the only reason I could do it at all is because I have read the stories of some incredibly talented writers. If it wasn't for the awesome stories by Alphie, whose 'The Lion and The Lamb' was the very first fanfic I ever read. ashel-13 and HaydenMCullen, whose stories together and apart make me wish things that should never be thought. BlueSea14, whose 'Sunrise' I say is the most wonderful Edward POV of Twilight EVER (I think I even like it better than Midnight Sun). MidnightWalkinking, whose 'Her Blood Sings' has made me cry every time I read it. MotherofaBella, whose 'Beginning of Forever' I reread everyday for a month, when I first found it I love it so much. My-Bella, whose awesome with both the vampire and human Edward aspects - I printed out LLC and OLM so that I can reread them whenever the mood strikes whether I have a computer handy or not. Ranma15771, whose 'Escaping Sol' has given me such an array of emotions that I can't wait for the next update. stupid shiny volvo driver, whose BW and DDOT I also have printed out and on my book shelf.

Okay, so the point is that I am not as good as these wonderful ladies, and gentleman. But I strive to be as I read more of their wonderful work. If you have not read any of these stories, or worse yet, if you have never read anything by these awesome writers, you really need to. They tend to be tear jerkers though. As some of the best stories are. FYI: I wrote my list in alphabetical order so I wouldn't have to think of an order in which I actually like the stories as that would take a very long time. Also, there are tons of other stories I have read and am just now finding. I am sorry and please do not hate me if you are not on this list. These are the people that I have mostly been reading for the last three years that I have been reading fanfics.

I know that if it wasn't for PrPurpleDragon and EstherMarie I would never get this out. I love you both and I know that I am very self deprecating so I thank you for pushing me to get this out and not letting the self sabotage set in. Just so everyone is aware I have actually been working on this story for a year now and I am still not quite done yet. I can never seem to write a story in order so I write what is in my brain then I try to fill in the holes. However, I am hoping that by starting to post I can force myself to work faster to finish. That being said I want you to know that this story will be posting once a week. I need to buy myself time somehow. I hope you like this story and I hope I can finish it on time for you all and the other four I have in the works as well.

I would also like to say thank you to anyone who recently read and/or reviewed Broken Strings. That was the first contest I have ever entered and I am glad that people liked it as much as they did.

So if you have actually made it this far in my large AN I thank you. I am sorry and I will not do this again. Well, not in this story anyway. I have others this may happen in later. And to the authors aforementioned, I thank you and love you immensely.

**~ Without further ado ~**

******Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Peter Pan And Wendy**

**EPOV**

As I lay here watching over the sleeping form of my beautiful Bella I find myself lost in thought. Last night we got into yet another argument over her mortality. I was well aware that her vote - a mere month ago - meant that she would be one of us, no matter what. However, I still could not help but try to come up with ways to have her postpone the inevitable.

It often amused me that every time we had this argument she could always come up with a different reason for me to give in. Meanwhile I was still using the same tired excuse. I guess 'If it's not broke, don't fix it' wasn't the best thought for this idea. Last night's argument did not disappoint. I had to wonder if she was able to come up with these comebacks on the spot, or if she had a secret list somewhere that she was slowly going through.

It was almost as if my specific word phrasing helped her to decide which one she was going to use at the time. I guess, in the long run, neither of our arguments were really changing. She wanted to change as soon as possible. I wanted her to wait just a few years. I had tried to tell her time and time again that her physical age made no difference to me. I even tried to point out that, technically Esme is three years older than Carlisle; nothing I ever said worked though.

God, I loved this woman though. I gave her a slight squeeze as she snuggled closer to me. I kissed her forehead lightly, before going back to my musings.

It seemed that last night was a bad time to bring up wanting her to experience all that the world had to offer her. Bella's ever quick mind had quite a few things to say about that.

"Edward that is one of the lamest excuses, ever and I really don't know why you keep trying to use it. First off, there isn't a single thing I can do now that I cannot do after. And before you even attempt to say anything about being out in the sunlight; we have spent sunny days at the meadow. And don't you even try anything about us being alone then. Because you should really know by now that, as much as I love your family, that is how I prefer our time spent. ALONE!"

I was beginning to see by her retort that I might have been playing a broken record here. She knew exactly what I was going to say before it even reached my tongue from my brain. God, I love this woman. She looked me in the eyes fiercely as she continued, and once again, I was completely blown away by her words.

"Edward, I never said anything before because I really thought that you would realize. However, being that you keep using that argument, I am led to believe one of two things. That either A) You give me less credit than you say you do, or B) You honestly don't understand what you are saying."

"What are you talking about?" Neither option really made any sense to me. Then again, no one ever thought the same way that Bella did. I needed her to explain what she meant by this. Because I knew exactly what I was saying and I would never discredit her intelligence. She was one of the most brilliant people I knew. The most brilliant human, that was for sure.

"You keep saying that you want me to experience a human life before I become a vampire." I nodded mutely, still not seeing where she was going with this thought. "What does it really matter though, especially if I am just going to lose all of those memories anyway?"

I was speechless for a full minute. Why did she always have to be so observant? She was right though I never really gave that side of the matter any thought. Have I mentioned that I really love this quick minded woman? Nevertheless, maybe she hadn't realized that she would have me and the family to remind her of anything she did forget. Should I mention this, or would that not be good enough for her?

I let my quick mind take over to come up with something to rebut her idea. I couldn't let her know how right she was at the moment. It would only give her fuel for her argument. There had to be a way to get me out of this. For the first time in all the time I had known Bella I was glad to hear Charlie's thoughts of checking up on Bella before heading to bed himself.

I jumped from the bed, laying her beneath the covers before heading out the window. This had happened quite a bit lately. I guess with the end of the school year coming Charlie was finally noticing that he would be losing his daughter one way or another. "Good night Bells, sweet dreams," Charlie said as he stuck his head into her room seeing - what he assumed was - Bella's sleeping form. He never seemed to know how to express his emotions for her to her face. However, his eyes were just as expressive as hers were. You could see the love in them when he was around her or even talking about her. He was really going to miss her when she 'went to college'.

Charlie walked down the hall to his room. I listened as he reminded himself about the loss of good home cooked meals that he was going to have to suffer through again soon. I was just about to reenter Bella's window when Charlie's thoughts stopped me dead.

He had thought about me a lot lately, knowing that Bella and I were becoming even more serious, he wondered how far I was pushing the relationship. I couldn't really fault him for his thoughts. In his mind, I was just another seventeen year old male. It was natural in this day and age for that to mean danger for Bella's virtue. I would never tell Bella of those thoughts though. They would upset her and, knowing her, she would twist them into meaning - Charlie not trusting her. That was not the case nor would it ever be.

However, Charlie was entitled to his distrust in me. I had hurt his daughter once already and I hated myself every day for that fact. However, I couldn't help but to wish that my actions - since I had come back - would show Charlie the truth behind my reason for leaving in the first place. Maybe, even to earn back some of that good grace he had once shown towards me.

This fact only furthered my stilled movement. I was completely floored by his thoughts and wondered where they had come from. How long had he been thinking like this?

'_I am going to have to say goodbye to her soon. I don't have the luxury to try and change her mind. It is painfully obvious that it is not possible anyway. Yes, Edward made a huge mistake by leaving. However, he did come back. It is time to admit to myself that the only reason that I hate the boy is because I am jealous.'_

'_I cannot believe that I am jealous of my own daughter. The more that I tell myself that he might leave again, the more it becomes obvious that he is more like me than Renee. He knows his worth compared to hers. He knows that he is honored to be by her side for as long as she would have him.'_

'_And now, after his time in L.A., he also knows that he would die without her. I am sure that, like myself, he would even live out the rest of his lonely existence alone, rather than taint her memory by trying to fall in love again, should something happen to her. Yet, that choice never felt as lonely as it does right at this moment; now that I am losing my baby girl for the second time.'_

'_I honestly wouldn't be surprised if when they came home for winter break they aren't engaged. I really need to be less hard on the boy though. …'_

"Edward, where are you?" I heard Bella's panicked voice pull me from Charlie's thoughts.

I shot in the window and to her side on the bed. Bella looked concerned, and slightly hurt. I ran my fingers the length of her jaw line then cupped her cheeks in my hands. "What's the matter, Love?"

She looked down at the bed as she answered me. "I thought you had taken the opportunity to go home. I thought that I had upset you and you had decided not to stay the night." There were tears in her eyes now. I hated it when she cried, even more so when it was because of my actions.

"Bella, my Bella, I am so sorry that I took so long to come back in. I was about to when I got sidetracked by Charlie's thoughts." I had no way of knowing what her quick mind fed her that that meant, but it obviously wasn't good for Bella was immediately livid.

"What is he thinking now? Is he still trying to come up with ways to break us apart? It isn't going to work.! I love you and only you! That is never going to change." Her face was bright red with her anger and her angry tears were blurring her beautiful melted chocolate eyes.

I cut her off with a kiss. Her rage was making her tone and pitch higher with each sentence. The kiss worked and she was calmer when I pulled back from her, only being able to because the whole thing threw her off momentarily. She had a smile on her face now though, and a glazed over look in her eyes. I loved that look.

"I can assure you that it is nothing like anything you are thinking. He actually is talking himself into letting up on us. He can't lie to himself anymore. He knows that we are in love and that he is incapable of tearing us apart. I almost wonder if I should tell you the part that actually had me rooted in place." I said the last part softly, more to myself then Bella, but she heard it anyway.

"Is it bad?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"No," I said trying to get her to let her lip go. "That is what took me so off guard. It seems that he is a tad bit jealous of us."

"What?!" Bella asked in complete confusion.

"He is jealous of the fact that I came back when Renee never did, which is where most of his resentment towards me lies. Not to say that he isn't mad with how I left you in the first place - but, with us going to college soon he has decided that he can't keep this up in fear that you will use college as an excuse to never come back to him."

I was thrown for another loop when Bella started to cry again. I had once again not been thinking of both sides of the statement before I said it. As that is exactly what we were using college for. I wrapped my arms around her and laid her back on the bed.

"Please, Bella, calm down. You need to go to sleep now. We have school in the morning." She tried to protest but all the crying she had done in the last half hour had made her drowsy. I hadn't even been humming her lullaby for a full minute when she was already deeply asleep.

I was actually quite lucky to get her to sleep then. I was sure that had I not been able to she would have started back in on her change even with the knowledge of taking herself away from Charlie fresh on her mind.

Therefore, I lay there, holding my sleeping angel, when my phone vibrated in my pocket just three hours later. I knew that no matter how much I wanted to I could not ignore it.

"Has something happened?" I asked who ever was on the other end of the line quietly.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle's voice say. "You know that we would never call you away from Bella if there was no need."

"I realize that Carlisle. So why are you calling me?" I hated it more than most things when they stalled.

"Alice has seen that it is going to be a sunny day today. I am sorry, but you must leave before Bella wakes for the day. Alice has tried to see if you can get away with leaving after … but the results weren't good. So please make sure that you are home before the sun rises." There was an almost pleading tone to his voice.

It was really quite amazing as I thought of just one more thing Bella and I had in common. It was true that as a vampire I couldn't go out in public unless it was a cloudy day. However, I still longed for those sunny days. Now, though, I only want it to be overcast so that I can be out in the world with my beautiful love on my arm. I wanted to show her off to the world, yet, I also wanted to keep her under lock and key so no one could ogle my love or try to take her from me. I came back to the here and now when I realized I still held the phone to my ear.

"I will leave Bella a note and make sure to be home within the hour then." I told Carlisle in defeat. I hated not getting to watch Bella awaken to the new day. She was quite the sight to behold. But I knew that I could not risk it. So I stayed watching her sleep for the next Fifty-Five minutes. Then I pulled a piece of paper out of the notebook on her desk and wrote her a quick note. I placed it on the desk and went back to say goodbye to my own personal sleeping beauty. I moved some hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly before leaving. I had to do it fast if I was going to do it at all.

When I got home I was not surprised to see an apologetic Alice sitting on the porch waiting for me.

'_I know that you hate to leave her in the middle of the night.' _She thought to me. _'But the only way for you to be able to stay is if you hadn't left at all. That seemed like a great possibility for the two of you ... until I saw Charlie getting home early today.'_

"It is fine Alice. Bella should be fine, I left her a note. Hopefully she will be by after school today."

"Like you don't know that she will always take you up on that invitation." Alice laughed as we walked into the house together.

When we got inside the house, I noticed that no one was in the living room. I took a moment to locate my family members throughout the house. I found them each in their respective rooms. I turned to tell Alice that she was welcome to go back to Jasper, only to find her already starting up the stairs.

'_See you in the morning Edward.'_ Alice thought with a sly smile.

I cringed at the thought of what that meant and ran to my room to listen to some music. I was in for another long sunny day where my only companion was thoughts of my lovely Bella. Once in my room I loaded my multi-disk player with CD's and lay on my newly acquired bed. It had been a welcome back gift from Emmett and Alice. They seemed to think it funny. As the soft jazz music filled my room, and head, I worked to drown out my families thoughts with thoughts of Bella and Charlie.

They were really quite a pair. It really amazed me sometimes how completely alike yet completely opposite they could be. I knew very little about Renee, and the one time I had met her she was too worried about Bella's health to give me any further insight. However, I am willing to bet; that it is Bella's perfect balance of both of her parents that makes her able to live so peacefully with both of them.

The thought of Renee made me think of our ever-constant argument, and more specifically last nights. Bella was right once again. How is she always right when I have lived three times as long as she has? Something has to be wrong here. And how is it that she can always see even the tiniest detail that I accidentally overlook? I realize that she is exceptionally observant but this is just ridiculous. I wonder if she is secretly getting help from Alice.

No, this is all Bella she just has the uncanny ability to always think of the unthinkable. I once again ran through the argument. I could think of many comebacks, now that I had time to think and reflect. It is so amazing that Bella is the only one in my entire existence that can do this to me. Still, I had to find a way to postpone the inevitable. Maybe … just maybe … but no, there was really no getting over this. She will be changed in just over a month and I had to come to terms with it.

If I were truly honest with myself, I would admit that I am actually looking forward to a new and improved vampire Bella; and not only for the reasons that Emmett says that an unbreakable Bella will do me good. Yet I could not really deny that side of me much longer either. I was torn between what we are capable of now and how it would all change then.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never even heard Bella's rumbling truck as it arrived. Or Bella's thudding heart as she entered the house in a flurry. I definitely heard her as she called me down though.

What was she doing here when she should be at school? I called quietly to Alice to see if she had seen her coming. "Alice?"

'_She never decided to come before school. I have no idea why she's here.' _Alice thought back to me.

Suddenly fearing for Bella I ran down to her as quickly as I could. I had to make sure she was here in one piece.

**BPOV**

I could not believe that he did it again. He once again started on the same thing that he was not worth my change. He was not worth giving up Charlie and Renee, not to mention Jacob. Though, neither of us was really willing to mention that name. It was now or never though. I wanted this and I would find a way to make it happen.

I knew that he was not very happy when I threatened to have Alice do it, she wasn't even thrilled with that one. Nevertheless, I really wanted this. There was no way I was going to shrivel up and die while he lived, forever seventeen and beautiful. That was not something I was willing to do - after the pain we were forced to go through when he left - how could he even suggest this yet again? But I was truly beside myself when he had the audacity to bring up human experiences. I had to set him straight about this stupid argument. There was no way that he could keep bringing that up. I was sure that once I got this through to him he would retire that argument. One down, who knows how many to go.

I was angry, very angry, but I was still surprised when I woke up to find myself alone in my bed. That was until I noticed what had woken me up. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that I actually still had thirty minutes to sleep. The warmth of the unexpected sun was what had woken me. It was a complete contrast to the arctic body that I was so often wrapped around.

I blinked a couple times to make sure I was actually seeing what I thought I was. I then got up to get my toiletries and go for my morning routine. There was definitely no way I was going to get back to sleep, not that it would be worth it even if I were able to. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and went back to my room to get dressed. I then noticed a note on my desk.

**Bella my Love,**

**I know that you have a tendency to think the worst so I am telling you now, my not being with you when you awoke had nothing to do with last night. I am cursing this day and the fact that the sun had to come out on a day when we have so many important things to talk about. I am sorry that I will not be in school today. However, you can always come over after school, if you so choose. I will be at your house come twilight if you cannot come to see me. **

**I love you, Always and Forever**

**Your Edward**

I was momentarily saddened by his note. I knew his thoughts on the matters we were discussing last night. I knew that it was not out of a lack of love for me that he wished me to stay human. Quite the contrary actually. He saw it as the murder of my soul. I saw it as the release of my soul. I had to find a way to get this through to him.

I put the note down on my dresser and got dressed. I then grabbed a pop tart and ran out the door to take my truck to school. I jumped into my faithful truck and started the engine. I had to giggle to myself as I jumped when the engine turned. It had been so long since I had driven the beast that I had forgotten just how loud it actually was.

For a split second, it actually made me think of Edward - which made me laugh even harder. To think my old rusty truck could make me think of the love of my life was quite comical to me. However, I had a brief flash of thought about how my memory never did Edward justice either. How every time I saw him was like the first time all over again.

When I was able to calm my laughter, I put the truck in gear and headed to my long and lonely day at school. I was halfway there, coming to a lovely fork in the road - imagine that a fork in Forks - when I had another quick thought. The right would take me to school and another long dreadful day without Edward and with Mike. The left would take me to that beautiful mansion hidden in the forest. Without really thinking, I let the truck decide.

I took a chance I would never let the Cullens know about.

I took my hands off the steering wheel for a full five seconds to see which way I would be going. Imagine my surprise when the truck started to veer to the left, I was not going to tempt fate anymore I went with it.

As I pulled up to the driveway of my second home, in Forks anyway, I slowed to a crawl. There was really no way that I could sneak up on the Cullens. If anything Edward would know immediately that it was me because there were no thoughts to accompany the truck driving down the road past their house - or so I thought. I took the winding drive slowly and parked just shy of the garage.

I was quite put off by the fact that no one was waiting for me on the porch like normal. For a moment, I thought myself an idiot. They usually went hunting on sunny days. Edward saw it as the only viable way to pass eight hours without me, or so he had told me. I only wish that school could do the same for me. Then I remembered that Edward's note had asked me to come over after school. He would not have done that if he were going to go out hunting. Not to mention the fact that he had gone with Alice and Jasper just this past weekend. He would not need to go again so soon, it was only Friday.

So, I summoned all of my courage and marched up to the door. I had a split second of indecision when I could not decide if I actually wanted to knock or not. I decided to just walk in. I did so, slamming the door behind me a little more then I meant to. But I am sure it got the attention of my vampire family. I stood in the entry way and called Edward to me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get down here, now." I stated in a firm voice.

Edward was in front of me before I could blink. His face held a worried and confused expression. "Bella," He asked worried about my sudden appearance I'm sure. "Has something happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes Edward, I am fine. I am just highly irritated. I feel that we need to settle this, once and for all. I cannot stand this limbo we are stuck in any longer. I love you too much. I cannot do this any longer. And to tell the truth I really do not want to."

If I thought he was confused before he was down right dumbfounded now. I took a step closer to him and grabbed his hand. I walked him to the living room and sat us down on the love seat. I tuned so that I was facing him and took a firm hold on both of his hands. I took a deep breath to begin again I could see that the confusion in his eyes had only gotten worse.

"Edward, I love you like no woman has loved a man. No, … I don't think that is quite right. I love you … like Rosalie loves Emmett."

He went to speak but I silenced him by putting one of my hands over his mouth. "I think I need to get this all out before I lose my nerve. I promise that I will listen to everything that you have to say after I get this out."

He nodded to let me know that he would do as I asked and I dropped my hand. He took hold of it and looked me right in the eyes.

"Could we at least take this to my room?" He asked before I got a chance to silence him again.

"Why?" I asked. "It isn't like everyone can't hear us and won't be listening no matter where we are. We might as well stay right where we are." Edward looked defeated but nodded again and sat back to get comfortable and listen to what I needed to get out.

I took yet another deep breath and began again. "Think about it Edward. All it took was one look and she knew there was no way she could be without him. She did the completely unthinkable and found the strength inside of herself to be able to save him and keep him with her forever. I am not saying this because I think you love me any less. I am just pointing out the similarities. I can see the truth in your love by the fact that you are willing to stand by my side as I wither and die."

"But I cannot see how I would be showing my love by allowing you to do that. No matter how selfish you thought yourself, I would be a million no a billion times worse if I were to allow you to go through that pain. I would be deserving of Rosalie's wrath had I accepted that course of action. However, I would never let that become the case. You keep saying that I am your life now. Well the same goes for me, you are my life now. Yet, that has nothing to do with the love that I will always carry for my human family and friends. No matter how long the memories last. It just means I will miss them when I have to say goodbye.

I paused here. I knew that with his vampire mind I didn't really need to. But I wanted this all to sink in. There was no way to get around this. I was going to become a vampire whether he did it or Carlisle did. Though I still hoped that even if he wasn't one hundred percent sure of it all, he would still be the one to turn me. Carlisle had had that burden placed on his shoulders enough times already. I knew that he would be only too happy to do it for me. He wanted me to become an official part of the family just as much as the rest of them did. But nothing would change the true bond we would have should Edward do this for me.

"Bella," Edward said softly "You really have no idea what you are saying. I know that you think you do, but there is just so much to this life that you seem to enjoy overlooking."

Edward looked through me again with those pain filled eyes. I willed myself to not cry and overreact. I couldn't let my insecurities get the best of me. This had nothing to do with him not wanting me around forever. It was about his insecurities about me eventually changing my mind and him not being good enough for me.

"What is it you think I haven't taken into account, Edward?" I asked in a fuller voice than I thought I could pose at the current moment. "Because I can assure you that I know more than you think I do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked trying to suppress his rage.

"Just that I am very observant; and that you are not the only vampire I know or speak to."

Edward's head immediately snapped towards Alice who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper.

"What are you looking at me for?" Alice asked throwing her hands in the air her eyes wide. "I am not the only one she spends her time with either."

"She is right Edward." His head came to face me again. "I have known your family for a little over a year now. I have spent time alone with each one of them. Well, except for Jasper and Rosalie." I said a little sadly.

I immediately felt calm again. I looked to Jasper with a smile that he happily returned then I looked back to Edward. He had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. I put my hand on his cheek and his eyes snapped open again they had that lost hopeless look that I always hated seeing.

"Edward, please believe me when I say that I am not saying these things to make you feel bad or guilty in any way. I just refuse to be the Wendy to your Peter Pan."

We heard Emmett's booming laughter from up stairs and Edward's eyes became slits for a second, before he calmed back down and looked back at me. I am pretty sure that Emmett was providing Edward with pictures of himself in the traditional Peter Pan outfit. That would be just like Emmett to not be able to keep a single conversation serious.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Bella?" he asked quietly

"You do know the story of Peter Pan, don't you?" I asked skeptically. He shook his head yes but still looked at a complete loss. "Then you shouldn't even have to ask that question." I stated "I refuse to turn around and go back home like a good little girl while you continue to be a child for eternity. I refuse to disregard my love for you to do what is practical. I will be a child for eternity with you because this is where I want to be so this is where I belong."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment then I spoke again, almost carefully. "Edward, I know that this is a topic that you, A) feel that I am unqualified to discuss, and B) hate to discuss, but it is now or never. I want you to be the one to do it. I just don't want you to feel trapped into doing it. I hope you know that I really do understand why you don't want to do it. I just feel that as much as you think this is the destruction of my soul I feel it will be a solidifying aspect of our bond. But I would never want you to feel that I forced you into something that you really didn't want to do. You have always been so generous towards my feelings and thoughts. I would never want you to think that I didn't care for yours just as much."

"Bella," Edward said almost reverently as his hands came up to cup my face. "I never meant for you to feel like that. You know how I feel about you. You also know how I feel about this situation. I love you more than I know what to do with. You make me feel more human than I ever thought was possible. I refuse to be the cause for your forfeit into an afterlife in Heaven."

"Edward, when will you get it through that thick vampire skull of yours? I want nothing to do with any life or afterlife that doesn't include you."

We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. I knew that his quick vampire mind was working overtime to try to come up with a way out of this conversation yet again. I was actually quite blown away when Edward next opened his mouth. Though my attention was actually torn in two as Alice started to clap and bounce around while Jasper tried to hold her in place.

Edward looked to Alice quickly then back to me. "Okay" was all he said.

I had stopped breathing. I had no control over the functions of my body. My mind was reeling and I was almost positive that I had just heard him give in. "Did…did you just agree with me?" I asked in barely a whisper. It was so low that I wasn't even sure if those in the house on the upper floors heard me.

"Yes" He said just loud enough for me to hear.

Before anyone could do anything I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I peppered his face with kisses as he just sat there with his arms securely around my waist and that lovely crooked smile on his face. I was so happy in that moment that I didn't care about anything else. I am sure it was hard for Jasper to deal with my steely determination turning to such complete joy so quickly. But, like I said, I didn't care about anything in that moment.


	2. Come Again?

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Come Again?**

**EPOV**

'_Wow, I thought it was only possible for Alice to get that completely happy so quickly.' _Jasper thought to me with a smile stretching across his face. _'She really meant everything she just said Edward. Her love for you is so staggering it is difficult to tell which of you actually holds more love for the other. I am glad that you made the choice though. I could sense that she was starting to doubt that she would actually be able to persuade you.'_

"Thank you, Jazz." I said in a low whisper as Bella continued to kiss my face and neck I then stood up and took us to my room. I laid her on the bed and she let go of me.

"Edward, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that you will be the one to change me." She said with a large smile on her face that I rarely saw. She was generally a happy person, when she was with me, or the family, but it was hard to get her so truly happy. She was such a worrier. I guess I should actually call her a warrior. The woman has absolutely no problem fighting with everything in her to make sure that all those around her are happy. I guess I should be happy that she is finally using that ability to do for herself. That is a very rare action. "Well, come to think of it, you probably do."

"What?" Why would she think that all of the sudden?

"Jasper" Was all she said with a knowing smile.

"He may have said something in the way of your total and complete euphoria." I said with a chuckle as she sat up on her elbows.

'_Edward, you should see if she wants to stay the weekend. We can find something fun to do.' _Alice asked

"Bella, Alice wants to know if you would like to stay the weekend. We could do something as a family." And there was that glorious smile again.

"I would absolutely love to spend the weekend. And I have always wanted to be a part of your family outings." She sat up completely on the bed and looked down at her knees suddenly.

"What is the matter, Love?" I asked as I sat next to her and cupped her face in my hands.

"I was just thinking that …" She sighed deeply and looked up at me with tear-moistened eyes. "I know that you said you would do this for me, but you are not going to loop hole it are you. You will still do it in a month like we originally agreed right."

"Bella, if you are absolutely certain that this is what you want, then yes. I will do it in just over a month. Your mother said that she would be here for a week after graduation since we will be leaving for college shortly after. I would not want to make you miss that time with her. Please, believe me when I tell you that your happiness and love are all I crave in this world."

"I know that Edward. I just want to be an actual part of the family that I love so much. I am just so happy right now I do not know what to do with myself. I feel like I am going to explode at any moment. You have always made me so completely happy before, but this is just such a total dream come true. Thank you so much Edward, for absolutely everything."

"Bella, you have no idea how happy you make me. I really just have one question for you … but I think I want to ask you that when we are alone. So, would you be willing to come to the meadow with me so that we can have a little alone time."

"Absolutely," She said with a sly grin on her face.

'_You are going to propose to her again aren't you?'_ Alice asked I could hear the absolute joy even in her mind.

I ignored Alice's question and started thinking of the perfect way to ask Bella. She had turned me down once before, not so long ago and I understood her reasoning behind her answer. Even if it did hurt for her to turn me down. However, I was quite sure that this time would be different. At least…I hoped it would be.

***~* MMO *~***

It took me no time to get us to the meadow, I just flung Bella on my back and ran there. I was actually a little apprehensive when we got there. I needed just a little more time to get my own nerves under control. I knew that there was nothing more I wanted in this world, than to be with Bella forever. However, would she once again not join one concept with the other? Would she still see it as her physical age being too young to be married. This was all so nerve racking.

I was very happy when Bella got down from my back and took a few minutes to reacquaint herself with the loveliness of our meadow. It always was a very beautiful place, but she intensified the beauty exponentially. I actually found myself lost in her actions as she slowly walked around the perfectly circular clearing. She then made her way back to me with that gloriously beautiful smile on her face once again this morning.

"Edward, you said you had something you wanted to ask me." I was so lost in her eyes that it took me a moment to register that she had actually spoken.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" I asked as I shook my head and looked back at her beautiful face.

She giggled at my actions and brought her hand to my face. "I really love the fact that I can make you lose your train of thought. Even after all the chaos and heartache that has happened between us. I would actually venture to say that we are actually even more in love than we were before. It is like they always say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' … Hmm,"

"What are you thinking now my most beautiful Bella?"

"It just donned on me. If they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' why do they also say that 'Time heals all wounds.'?"

"That does seem to be a great contradiction." I stated being sucked into her ever-glorious mind setting. It is really times like this that show just how observant and wonderfully different her mind really is.

"It is very annoying. It is almost as if the second is something that one would tell themselves to get over the pain of the fact that time apart is actually killing them. On the other hand, they may even be telling themselves that so that they can pretend that the people they have left behind are not actually suffering the same pain as themselves. Either way the second is a total lie while the first is total and complete truth."

I bent down and kissed her lusciously full lips slowly. I pulled back to let her breathe and kissed down her cheek to her neck. I then stopped, bending down on one knee I took her hands in mine as I waited for her to open her eyes again and look at me. When she did, her eyes became very wide. I decided that thought was not something I needed right now. We both tended to over think things at the completely wrong moments, which led to crucial misunderstandings.

"Isabella, my Bella, I love you. You have just proven to me yet another reason why my life could not continue without you. That wonderfully original mind of yours pushes me beyond all reason. You know, there is nothing that I would not do for you. You have finally broken through the last of my resolve and I find that I am actually even happier than I was just yesterday. You stated that you cannot wait to be an actual member of the family. Therefore, I hope you will accept this time, and agree to be my wife. For now - for always - forever. I love you. Please marry me."

I watched Bella carefully her eyes were streaming with tears. I told myself once again to refrain from thinking I needed to let her tell me what she was thinking. I could not let her actions give me the wrong idea yet again. I waited patiently - well as patiently as I could with a crying Bella before me - for her to calm down and speak. I stayed just as I was. I did not want any sudden movements to startle her. Not that she was really one to be startled by me. But, there was always a first time for everything. Moreover, here I was letting my mind run rampant. I took a deep breath and continued to focus on the lovely creature before me.

"Edward, I was actually afraid that after turning you down last time you wouldn't try again, at least, not for some time. I am so happy that you have proven me wrong. I would love to be your wife."

Before she could blink, I had her in my arms again, and was kissing her more passionately than I had before. And here I thought that I could not possibly feel any happier than the moment I realized - a month ago - that she believed me and still loved me. Yet this was a million times better. I spun her around the meadow while I continued to kiss all over her face.

"Edward,"

"Yes Love?"

"Can we go tell the family now?" She asked as she bit her swollen bottom lip.

"I would love nothing more… well, that is a lie... I would absolutely love to stay here with you all day. However, if that is what you would like to do than that is what we shall do."

"I love you, Edward." She said as she hugged herself to me fiercely.

"I love you, too." I then placed her back on the ground as I stuck my hand in my pocket. "I almost forgot." I said as I pulled the ring out of my pocket and placed it on her finger. Bella looked down at it and beamed. There was truly no better sight in the world than a happy Bella. I could not wait to get her home and tell everyone the good news. If Alice had not done it for us already, that is.

**BPOV**

I really believed that this day could not get any better than when Edward finally said that he would be the one to change me. It was amazing the way he could make me feel so enraptured. This man loved me so much and he was going to let me prove to him just how much I loved him back. I could not possibly be any happier. As he ran us back to the house I thought about how we were going to tell Charlie. There was no doubt in my mind that the Cullens would be nothing short of enraptured for us. Charlie, on the other hand, would see it as just another step in me leaving him forever.

As much as that is exactly what I was doing, I could not let him think that way. The way I saw it, this is my last month with him. I wanted to prove in that month just how in love Edward and I were. That way when we faked our death it would be a little easier on Charlie. I would ask Edward to have the wedding after my change that way we could tell Charlie that it was going to be a long engagement. (In addition to the fact that I was sure to remember it that way, I wanted to have only one wedding in my life. Now that I was planning on having one.) If Charlie believed that we would not be married until after we graduated college he may be a little better at accepting it.

"Bella," Edward said softly as he stroked my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am perfect." I said giving him a large smile while noticing that my eyes were still stuck staring off into the distance. I unfroze them from the scenary I hadn't noticed and looked into Edward's beautiful topaz eyes. "Just thinking about how to break it to Charlie."

"Are you sure you are alright? I know that you love me… you did not need to accept my proposal to prove anything to me."

"I know that Edward, and, you say that I am silly. I would never play with your emotions that way. I am happy to marry you. I meant it when I said that I was actually afraid that you would not ask me again for some time. However, Charlie is a very delicate matter. I have decided that since we will be leaving in a little over a month we can use that time to show Charlie just how happy we are together and how in love we truly are. This may actually help him to accept my death later on. He will know that I was happier than I have ever been and that may help him through the grieving process."

"Did you come up with all of that in the five minutes that it took for me to run us home?" He asked with humor and astonishment in his voice.

"Yes." I said bashfully as I turned red. "I also thought that we could tell him that we will not be getting married until after we graduate college. This way we can have the wedding after I am changed and he won't expect to be there."

"Are you sure about that, Bella? Don't you want your father to walk you down the aisle?"

"I would love to have that. But there is no guarantee that if I have a human wedding that I will remember it. And I refuse to let my one and only wedding be something I forget. Besides, I am sure Carlisle would be willing to walk me."

"I am sure he would be honored to." Edward said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Your beautiful heart and mind will never cease to amaze me." Edward said softly as he then kissed me tenderly.

"Let us hope not. Then who would keep you on your toes?"

Edward chuckled as he led me into the house. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were in the living room watching TV. I could hear someone in the kitchen as well. Edward cleared his throat then winked at me as he called everyone to the living room.

"Can we have a small family meeting please?" He said no louder than if everyone was already in the room with us. It made me think about the fact that we had just had that conversation on the front lawn. It was more than likely that they had just overheard us and were just waiting for us to say it to them ourselves. That was actually very kind of them. I was a bit surprised that Alice was not already down here hugging us and trying to plan it all to happen next weekend. I suddenly also wondered if Edward said that about Carlisle because he had relayed the information to him silently.

It took about two seconds for everyone to be in the living room sitting with there significant others on the varying furniture.

"We have something that we would like to officially tell you." I decided to say as it was obvious in the eyes of all three women that they already knew. "Edward has just asked me to marry him." I said as I took my hand out of my pocket and held it out. "And I happily to accepted." That was all that needed to be said. The exact reaction that I expected happened in the blink of an eye. Before I could do or say anything else Alice had pulled me from Edward's side and the girls were admiring my ring. Edward was surrounded by the guys, who were congratulating him.

I looked over at him as he looked to me with the same goofy grin on both of our faces. He mouthed that he loved me and I did the same. I was pulled back to the women around me as Alice started in about the wedding. She already wanted to know about dates, colors, flowers, dress styles. My mind was spinning when Jasper sent calm through the living room to try and help us both. Edward then came to my side to rescue me.

"Alice, Bella has decided that she doesn't want the wedding until after we leave." She was about to protest so he held a hand to her mouth and continued. "Yes, you can HELP plan it but it is Bella's day. You are only aloud to help as long as you give her the final say, and, you are not to initiate wedding planning. If she wants to work on it she will." I stood on my toes to kiss Edward's cheek. He was always so considerate of me, and tended to think of everything.

"Well, if everyone is alright with it we have to go." I said to the room at large.

"What, where?" Alice asked

"I think that this is going to need softening for Charlie. I need to make him a special dinner. But don't worry, I will be back tonight." Alice gave me a hug and a kiss then smiled at me.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will work out. He is expecting something like this soon enough." Alice said with a knowing smile. I smiled back at her as I turned to Edward.

"Are you ready to go tell Charlie?" I asked Edward.

"As long as he doesn't try to shoot me we will be fine."

"If he didn't try that back when you came back a month ago, I doubt he will try it now. Besides, you are bullet proof, not that he needs to know that." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Exactly," He smiled as he leaned in to give me another kiss.

This was officially the best day of my life.

***~* MMO *~***

It did not take long to go to the store and get the ingredients needed to make a special dinner for Charlie. I decided to make some of his favorite fish fry. We got a couple side items from the store and went home. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I had left my truck at the Cullens until we pulled up to Charlie's and it was parked in its usual spot.

"Do I even need to ask?" I asked Edward with a smile.

"Alice brought it back for you. She thought that Charlie would be worried if he came home and it wasn't here."

"You guys sure do look out for me in every possible way. Thank you so much. I love you."

"We only do it because we love you too, Love. Though, none of them love you anywhere near as much as I love you." He said back with a grin.

"Come on Mr. Smooth. We need to get dinner started so that when Charlie gets home it will be done."

Edward was out his door and at mine before I could even turn my head. I could not wait until I could do that too. That made me think of something. I did not really know how Edward would take the question though so I tried to push it to the back of my mind. Once we were inside the house and everything was on the counter Edward sat in one of the chairs at the table and pulled me down onto his lap.

"Okay, what are you thinking about now? You have had that far off look for the last couple of minutes. What is worrying you now?" He asked concern crystal clear in his voice.

"It isn't anything really," I said as I bit my lip again. I could see he was not going to let me get away with that now so I took a deep breath and asked my question. "When you first became a vampire was it at all disconcerting when you moved so fast. Did it ever make you dizzy or give you motion sickness. Because we already know that it gave me motion sickness the first time I experienced it."

To my complete surprise Edward started to laugh in earnest as he moved the hair from my face. He leaned forward and kissed my pouting lips before he answered me. "No my Love, It is just something we are able to do. It really just feels like moving at normal pace, unless we are trying to run extremely fast, for whatever reason. It will come completely natural and you will not get motion sickness. After all, you didn't this afternoon."

"I didn't even think about that. Thank you Edward." I said as I got off of his lap and started to prepare dinner.

"Any time Love. I always love how your mind never spits out what any other mind would. You are so refreshing. And I love you all the more for it."

"As long as it stays that way we will be fine."

Edward was suddenly standing behind me with his arms tightly around my waist. "It will always be that way, for the rest of eternity. For as long as time goes on." He whispered into my ear. I could not help my eyes from closing as a shiver shot through my spine. Once he started to kiss my neck though, I was a complete goner. My knees buckled and I had to grip onto the counter to keep from falling as my brain started to haze over. He needed to back up or this dinner would never be made.

"Edward," I somehow managed to get out with a shaky breath

"Love," He said back as he continued down to my collar bone. I tried to take another breath but all I could think or feel was Edward. "Sorry," Edward said as he gently let go of me. I am not sure what it was that brought him back to his senses, and I am not sure if I am happy about it either. Yet it was a good thing, in the end. In a month, we would have all the time in the world to enjoy each other's company. Right now, I needed to get dinner made for Charlie so that we could break the happy news to him.

I took a couple steadying breaths as I went back to making dinner. "It is quite alright. I would love to have not had to stop you. But we have pressing matters that need to be attended to at the moment." I said hoping the formality of the situation would help to steady my pounding heart and raging hormones. I was happy to notice that it was helping, a little.

Within twenty minutes, the vegetable casserole was in the oven and I had started to fry the fish. It was going to be completely ready by 5:00. Just in time for Charlie to walk through the door. Alice had said that he would be home early today and that is when he would walk through the door. I thought that I would make the vegetables to give Charlie a bit more health food. Maybe he would like it and I could feed him a little healthier before we left.

Edward and I talked about school while I cooked. We had decided to get together with some friends from school to form a study group for the SAT's. It consisted of Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Lauren, Conner, Katie, Ben, Angela, Alice, Edward, and me. We would all be meeting at the Port Angeles Public Library every day after school Monday through Friday. We would study for the tests along with our finals materials.

Then on the last Saturday before graduation, being June first, we would all take the test together. Everything was all set to start on this coming Monday. Therefore, this was really our last lazy weekend for a while. I kind of felt bad that I was going to be spending it completely with Edward. Nevertheless, I could not make myself really regret that enough to even think of changing those plans.

I was just taking the last piece of fish out of the pan when Charlie came in the door. I had Edward take the casserole out of the oven and put it on the table for me while I moved the large plate of fish there as well. I figured that if he did like it all he could take some tomorrow when he went fishing with Billy.

"Now that is one delicious scent you have permeating this house, Bells." Charlie said with a smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said polite as always.

"Hello Edward. Bella, what is that wonderful scent?"

"That would be the vegetable casserole I made to go along with your fish." I said with a matching smile as we all sat down.

Edward made me a plate as I made one for Charlie. "Aren't you going to eat Edward?" Charlie asked as he always did.

"I would, however, Bella wasn't so sure about the casserole and kept having me try it. I am now quite stuffed." And the man says that my mind is quick, I almost believed him, he said it with such conviction and his voice was thick as if he was trying to ignore the food that was laid out in front of him. Which I am sure he was on some level. He really did put up with so much for me. I was going to have to come up with something nice to do for him sometime soon. Maybe I could get Emmett and Jasper to help me. Maybe the girls would be a better source of help. I thought with a slight giggle. Or, I am sure I could ask Carlisle and Esme. They would be sure to give me helpful advice to do something nice for their first son.

I looked up from my plate to see Edward looking at me questioningly. I must have giggled louder then I thought. Then again, even the softest I could ever speak would be audible to a vampire. I smiled and patted his hand. He smiled back and took my hand in his as he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I blushed as I went back to eating. I was debating whether I should talk about the engagement now or wait until after dinner. I decided that I wanted him to know now.

I winked at Edward and cleared my throat. "Dad, can we talk to you about something." I could see the fear in Charlie's eyes as he looked up at me from his plate. We were not exactly the type of family to talk during meals. However, when we did, it was always something important. I was not too sure what was running through his head at the moment. I looked to Edward to make sure that it was not anything too bad. He gave my hand a slight squeeze and I took a deep breath as I began.

**EPOV**

It often amazed me, especially today, just how much Bella was able to take me off guard completely. I was so wrapped up in her and my thoughts of her that I didn't even realize Charlie's immanent arrival until he was actually on the block. He was thinking about fishing this weekend with Billy. He was actually debating whether he should cancel on Billy in hopes of spending some extra time with Bella. He knew that this next month was going to be quite hectic for her.

He then thought about the fact that there was never really anything that they did together. He loved her so completely but he had spent too much time alone. He still had no idea how to break himself of his loner tendencies. Maybe if I told Bella this it would help her mind settle about her leaving him - he would miss her terribly there was no getting around that - however, he would be able to survive after she leaves just as he did before she came back into his life.

In the end, he decided as he was getting out of the cruiser, that he would keep his plans with Billy unless she made any hit that she wanted to spend the extra time with him. He did not doubt that she loved him he knew that she didn't know what to do with him anymore than he knew what to do with her. Their together time mostly consisted of breakfast and or dinner and the occasional night where he would watch sports on TV and she would read or do homework. That would not really be categorized as quality time for the typical family, but it was time spent together, and that is what mattered to the two of them.

His thoughts quickly changed to his unnoticed hunger when he walked into the house. I now knew where she got the tendency to forget to eat for it was apparently an inherent quality; one that she no doubt got from both parents. She had said on more than one occasion that Renee tended to be quite scatter-brained 'a missed meal here and there never hurt anyone either.' she would also say.

'_My God, that girl can cook. I am amazed that the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen didn't leak out of the house it smells so good. I cannot believe that I forgot to eat lunch again. I had better not say anything though Bella yelled at me last time for that.' _I could hear the slight chuckle in his mind at the thought of Bella reprimanding him for the loss of a meal. _'I have got to find a way to learn how to cook some of these things for when she is gone. That or see if she will come back from time to time and take pity on her old man. Don't think about that. She is not leaving yet … soon, but not yet. I still have some time with my little girl. Not that she was ever really a little girl. Especially by the time she came back to me. I am going to miss her so much. Better stop thinking about this before she realizes and breaks down again. I hate when she cries so much. I feel so useless. I don't even want to know how Edward deals with it.'_

I was pleasantly shocked that there was absolutely no malice in his thoughts when he thought my name. It seems that his little pep talk to himself last night did him some real good. I would be happy to report to Bella this wonderful discovery. Just then Charlie stepped into the kitchen with a large grin on his face. His expression did not even change when he saw me next to Bella at the table.

"Now that is one delicious scent you have permeating this house Bells." He said

"Hello Charlie." I said as he went to sit in his usual chair.

"Hello Edward. Bella, what is that wonderful scent?" He asked never dropping his smile. His mind was actually stuck on the scents in the air and wondering if the food could possibly be as delicious as they smelled.

"That would be the vegetable casserole I made to go along with your fish." Bella said smiling as well as she sat down.

"Aren't you going to eat Edward?" Charlie then asked as he made himself a large plateful of his special dinner.

"I would, however, Bella wasn't so sure about the casserole and kept having me try it. I am now quite stuffed." I said quickly as I set a plate in front of Bella. She started to eat and I could not help but to watch her. She seemed to be working on autopilot as she ate. Her eyes showed just how far away her mind was. All of the sudden she started to giggle. It was so low that I was sure that Charlie had not heard her. She may not have even noticed that it was audible. I took a quick look to Charlie to see if he had in fact heard her too. He was still eating and thinking about the wonderful taste of the food. He really did like the vegetable casserole.

He liked how the carrots and broccoli's slight crunchiness mixed with the softness of the rice. I marveled over the fact that he could be so completely consumed by the simplest parts of the meal. He made me think of the other day when Bella and I were board at the house and found ourselves watching Iron Chef America. His thoughts made me think of the judges on there and how they always made their comments about the little aspects of the dish instead of thinking of the dish as a whole.

I turned back to look at Bella. I wanted to know what had her giggling. I loved anything that made her happy and carefree. I was hoping that whatever made her so happy had something to do with me. I immediately chastised myself. I knew that I was an incredibly selfish creature, however, that was just pathetic. She was her own being and was free to have thoughts that had nothing to do with me. Even though I knew that I would do absolutely anything in my ability to make her happy at every minute. I also knew that she found joy outside of just me, and my presence.

Bella looked up at me and smiled as she patted my hand to show that there was nothing to worry about. I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it she blushed slightly and went back to eating. After another couple bites, she looked back up at me with a wink and cleared her throat to get Charlie's attention.

"Dad, can we talk to you about something." Charlie looked up from his plate with slight terror in his eyes. _'Please no. Do not let her leave me yet. I want … no … I need this last month with her. I knew that he would take her from me eventually. But please let me have my month.' _

I squeezed Bella's hand. I knew what was running through Charlie's head but I had no idea what was running through Bella's with the look that was currently on Charlie's face. I was sure she needed as much calming as he did. I suddenly wished that we had asked Alice and Jasper to come with us to help with the calming process.

"Sure Bella, what's going on?" I was very astonished that he was able to speak so confidently with how panicked his mind was.

"Dad, no one knows better than you how much I … no we … have been through in the last year and a half. I also know that you have your doubts about our love. And, honestly, I cannot fault you for that. Nevertheless, I need you to have faith in the fact that I am happier than I have ever been. I have come to realize that it is all about a balance. We needed to find our balance. It was very unfortunate that it took something so dramatic to find it. However, we now know the limitation to our love. We know that we cannot possibly be without one another. We are completely dependant upon each other. Some may think this unwise or even unhealthy. That is how things are though. So, with that in mind, we are telling you now. Edward asked me to marry him this morning and I gladly accepted." Bella ended her little speech by placing her hand flat on the table in front of Charlie so that he could see the diamond ring glinting from her left ring finger.

Charlie's mind was oddly blank as Bella said all of this. I must admit that mine was as well. This woman always made the easiest things so complex, yet she could turn the most complex into the most obvious. Charlie's mind slowly became unfogged.

'_Okay, I can deal with this. She said nothing about this meaning that they will leave any sooner. Is there a reason he has proposed now? Does this mean that they are not really going to go to college? There is no way that his parents would go for that. Have they even told them yet? They were always very easygoing about this relationship so I am sure that they have already been told. So college must still be in their future. But how will this actually affect them. Please let this not be something that has to be done. Stop thinking like that Charlie. Bella is not that kind of girl. Bella is responsible and would not let anything like that happen between them so soon. He has always been a complete gentleman also. He would never push the relationship. God, I hope he would never push the relationship. Look at her face though. She really does sound and look so happy. Stupid, Charlie! Say something already. She is very quick to twist quietness for disapproval.'_

Charlie was having his own internal battle. He really could be as quick as Bella to notice the little things. If there was anything he had noticed in Bella's little speech it was the fact that at no point did she say that we would be taking away his last month with her. He was truly happy for that fact. I could not help but be happy about the fact that he seemed to be accepting of our engagement.

"Bella, Edward, I will be honest, I do think you are a little young to be making such a commitment. However, I also know that you are a very determined young woman Bella. If you feel that this is something that you can and want to do there will be no stopping you. I just hope that this is something that you will take time, even now, to think through. Please do not rush into this. Do not let your past mistakes make way for future larger ones. Neither of you should feel the need to get married to prove that you still love each other. I love you Bella, I really do just want you to be happy. Edward, I want you to know that I am sorry for the way I have treated you as of late. I was guilty of being blinded by your past mistakes myself. I refused to give you the chance to show that you really did just have Bella's happiness in mind. But from one man to another I must tell you something."

"Sometimes we will find ourselves in the unique position of being in the doghouse. This will never, for one moment, mean that Bella does not still love you. It just means that you pushed your views for her happiness in front of her words for her happiness. I may have had limited dealings with Bella," He turned and winked at Bella here. I also turned to find tears streaming down her face and a huge smile on her face. I wiped away the tears and wrapped my arms around her. I then turned back to Charlie to hear what he was saying. "But I have still had more than you. So I can tell you that even though she tends to put herself last in her mind's list of importance, listen to what she has to say. She will know instantly if you have disregarded her words for what you think is actually right for her. She knows what she wants and needs. So just let her tell you, and never think you know better than she does. I am afraid that is the only pearl of wisdom I can give you when it comes to Bella. I am sure that she would still be astounding us even if we lived to be 1000."

I could not help but smile at this idea for I was sure that she would still be astounding me in one thousand years. By then I would be the completely open book to her not to mention all the antics she would get into with our, oh so loved, siblings. This was truly going to be a long month. For once, I had a reason to wish for the end of school other than the joy I got from escaping the daily minds of the adolescent humans.

**BPOV**

Come again? Did Charlie just take that with complete grace? I know what Edward told me this morning but this was just too much. He was not only completely okay with this; he was giving Edward advice. I really did not think that this day could get any better. First Edward says that he will change me, then he proposes in our meadow, and now, Charlie is completely okay with it. I must be dreaming.

That must be it, I was so stressed after last night's argument that my freaky brain is now showing me what I could only get in a fairytale. Man, was I ever going to be sad when I wake up.

"This has got to be the most wonderful dream I have ever had." I said absentmindedly

"You are most definitely not dreaming." Edward whispered into my ear.

My eyes became wide as a blush crept up my face and down my neck. Had I actually said that aloud? I looked up at Edward who was looking at me with that intense gaze of his with that gorgeous crooked grin plastered on his face. I looked over at Charlie and he, also had a large grin on his face.

"Bells, I love you. You know that right. I know that I do not tend to say it often and we tend to avoid actual conversation, nonetheless, I really do just want what is best for you. I am sorry that things had to happen the way they did in order for us _all_ to come to terms with how things should have been from the beginning. But I am glad that you were able to stick it out and that you are happy now. I truly only ever wanted that for you. I am so sorry for anything that I have done that didn't make that clear to you."

I knew that it was stupid to do, there was that little voice in the back of my head that told me - or rather yelled at me - that I was moving much too fast. Yet I could not bring myself to listen. I was so completely touched by the words that were coming out of Charlie's mouth right now. It all worked out anyway. I had actually moved so fast that Edward was stunned and was not able to catch me for once. But that did not matter. I fell right into Charlie's arms and squeezed him tightly. It took him a moment to come to his senses. I was very pleased that once he did he actually hugged me back.

I think it will be very hard to ever top this day. The only thing I can think of that might actually be able to top this day will be the day of our wedding. But, I need to try not to think about that day. It will not be for some time. Even though I am quite sure that if I were to tell Alice a date now she would make sure everything was ready by then. I would actually have to talk to Edward about that. We would have to come up with a date so that I could tell it to Alice. I actually had a great idea to just think about the wedding and a specific date and hope she got the message. I was sure that she would.

I was brought back to the situation at hand when Charlie started to speak again. "Bells, I think you really need to be more careful. It would be very bad if you landed yourself in another cast so close to graduation. Then how would you get across the stage?"

I playfully glared at him and stated with total conviction. "If anything I always have Edward to carry me across said stage. He would love to do that. wouldn't you Edward?" His crooked grin was all the conformation I needed.

"So what are your plans for your last free weekend?" Charlie asked

"Alice wanted to have a sleepover since Rosalie and Emmett are back for the weekend. They also will be studying hard for their finals over the next couple of weeks so we won't be seeing them again until graduation." Edward was able to spew this all out so easily. I had to make sure to ask if coming up with stories on the spot was a vampire trait or just something they picked up in their quest to seem more normal.

"That sounds like fun. Make sure you tell your family hello for me Edward. Also, let Alice know that I would not mind a visit from her before you all leave. I realize that isn't going to be for a little while still, but it seems like time just flies by and before we know it an hour has turned into a day which has turned into a week." Charlie seemed to be spewing out a lot of feelings this evening. I was happy to actually be able to see this side of him for once. Even if it was slightly odd. I was just so happy that he didn't take the engagement badly. "One more thing Bells."

"What's that dad?" I asked with a smile on my face as I sat next to Edward again.

"When are you going to tell your mother about the engagement?"

The room was so completely quite for a minute I was sure that Edward could hear the crickets outside with defining precision.

"I actually hadn't thought about that. Do you think it would be better to wait so I can tell her in person? Or should I just call her so that she knows right away and doesn't feel left out?"

"It's completely up to you kiddo. But I say you decide soon because if you do decide to call her she will be hurt for you not calling her right away."

"Edward, would you like to come to my room with me while I call my mother?" I asked tentatively. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Bella. And don't fret; I am sure your mother will be fine."

"Thank you dad, for everything." I kissed his cheek as Edward and I went up to my room.

**EPOV**

Okay, I completely knew that even with her being such a bad liar, Bella had a very good - if not overactive - imagination. However, for her to think that this was all a dream. I would have to find a way to prove to her everyday that she is living out her actual life. Not that she would be able to dream soon though. I was still happy beyond anything about that fact that she thought and dreamt of me so much. But for her to only believe that the good things could happen in her dreams hurt to no extent. I was truly going to pay for eternity for hurting her so deeply.

I could only blame myself for her current state of thought. She had been through so much because of me that I would gladly spend the rest of eternity showing her my total devotion to her. I just wish that I could get her mind to stop putting up such hurtful roadblocks in our way. I would have to think about this later though. Today is a wonderfully beautiful day that I would not taint with my self-pity.

I must say that after last night, I was not too stunned, by Charlie's heartfelt words to his daughter about his love for her. I was more taken aback by the fact that he actually voiced them. It seemed like her leaving was making them both finally voice things that normally were implied but never stated before. It was obvious that they loved one another and tried to care for the other to the best of their ability, but neither one actually knew how to accomplish that with words. Only their actions really told of the fact that they thought of the other.

I was also quite amazed at the speed that Bella moved once Charlie's words were out of his mouth. Yet, I was not surprised at her quick actions making her stumble. Bella had shot up and run to her father so fast that he did not notice what was going on until she had tripped and landed in his arms. She hugged him tightly and he did not let the abrupt awkwardness get in the way for once. He, instead, hugged her back just as fiercely it was a very warming sight to see - made all the more special by the fact that I knew that it was such a rarity.

I tried my best not to show my amusement when Charlie started to chastise Bella for her quick movements. It was really a very Emmett-ish thing to say. To bring up her possibility of breaking her leg from such a simple movement. Even though it was completely a possibility for Bella. It was just something most people refrained from saying around Bella. With her tendency to blush so profusely from the embarrassment. I was even more taken off guard when Bella let him get away with the comment and just commented on the fact that I would just carry her across the stage and I would too, should she let me.

I was actually quite glad when Charlie changed the subject once again. He was fishing for information now. He still really wanted to go fishing with Billy. However, he had reserved himself to the fact that if she wanted the time with him he would be here for her. He also told himself that he could go out with Billy at any time once we were at college.

"So what are your plans for your last free weekend?" He asked while trying to tell himself to be nonchalant about any answer that was given. Therefore, I decided to help him out.

"Alice wanted to have a sleepover since Rosalie and Emmett are back for the weekend. They also will be studying hard for their finals over the next couple of weeks so we won't be seeing them again until graduation." I said with total conviction as if it had not just come to me. Charlie seemed even more pleased with this idea. As much as he was talking himself into being okay with this all he was glad that Bella would be with the girls.

"That sounds like fun. Make sure you tell your family hello for me Edward. Also, let Alice know that I would not mind a visit from her before you all leave. I realize that isn't going to be for a little while still, but it seems like time just flies by and before we know it an hour has turned into a day which has turned into a week." Charlie was now imagining just how quickly his time with Bella could actually fly past. I was immediately glad that his mind seemed to be at least a little like his daughter's. His thoughts suddenly turned to Renee, the fact that she would be coming up in a couple of weeks and what she would say if it wasn't until then that she was told about the engagement. "One more thing Bells."

"What's that dad?" Bella asked as she came back to sit next to me after placing her plate in the sink.

"When are you going to tell your mother about the engagement?"

It was obvious by the silence now enveloping the room that she had not actually been thinking about Renee before Charlie had asked about her. Bella thought for a minute about this question then started to bombard Charlie with questions about how to break it to Renee.

"I actually hadn't thought about that. Do you think it would be better to wait so I can tell her in person? Or should I just call her so that she knows right away and doesn't feel left out?"

"It's completely up to you, kiddo. But I say you decide soon because if you do decide to call her she will be hurt for you not calling her right away."

"Edward, would you like to come to my room with me while I call my mother?" I could not believe that she would ask as if she thought that I would actually say no. I was now noticing that there were still some things that we needed to talk about. I needed to clear the air and make sure that Bella absolutely knew that there was nowhere I would rather be than with her, supporting her in everything she did. I smiled for her and nodded my head. I was somewhat mad at myself and I did not want that to come through in my voice. I would do absolutely nothing to diminish this day for Bella. She was so completely happy today that I could not let myself do anything that would disrupt that even the tinniest bit.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Bella. And don't fret I'm sure your mother will be fine." Charlie said as we all got up from the table and he went to the living room already thinking about ESPN.

"Thank you dad, for everything." Bella kissed his cheek quickly and we went up to her room.


	3. Not The Intended Reactions

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Not The Intended Reactions**

**BPOV**

I admit that I was a bit more apprehensive to tell my mother about the engagement than I was to tell Charlie. I know it had everything to do with the fact that I had lived most of my life with her and knew her views on marriage. She believed that a woman should be educated and independent before committing her life to someone else. And on one hand that did make total and complete sense. However, did I really believe that anymore?

NO! That was a very easy question to answer. I would just have to make sure that my mother knew that this was just as much my decision as it was Edward's. I was also sure that I would have to smooth things over since the last time she had heard from me I was still deep in my depression. I actually had not thought about the fact that I had not really even emailed her in the last couple of weeks. However, with the emails she had been getting in the last six months I am sure she would think nothing of it all.

However, I was also quite sure that she was missing me on some level. She was always able to get past sad and unpleasant things with her head always in the clouds. I could only hope that this would all work to my advantage. I was pretty sure that if anything bad was actually going to happen Alice would have called us by now though.

I took a deep breath as I turned to Edward on my bed. "Can I use your cell phone please?" I figured that, if nothing else, she would not notice the number so she wouldn't jump to any off the wall conclusions. I didn't want her to see Charlie's number on her caller ID knowing her she would take this to mean that he had finally talked me into going back to live with her. I could not let her - under any circumstances - entertain that thought. I had to get this through to her.

We had a very bad misunderstanding. Edward left because his father got a job opportunity in LA and he could not possibly stay behind. He used that information to do what he thought was the right thing. He believed himself to be unworthy of me - as back words of thinking as that is - so he broke up with me so that I could find someone that actually was worthy of me.

As he thought I was too good for him he also believed that this would only hurt him as he already knew that he was in love with me. Not realizing that I was also already in love with him well, not to the extent that he was in love with me because he believed that a human could never love as deeply as a vampire, no matter what I said. However, she really did not need to know that last bit of info and never would.

So once I explain it to her, in just enough detail, maybe she will be alright with this all. God, I really do not know what I will do if she cannot see this my way. I cannot live without Edward. I will just have to stress this fact to its fullest. I would not let her even try to talk me out of this. I am going to marry Edward and we are going to live happily ever after for forever.

"Bella, are you okay? You have been very quiet once again today. I thought we had agreed that this is the greatest day ever." I hated the underlying sadness that just had to make its way into his soft velvety voice. I had to find a way to stop bringing so much sadness into his life. I was going to vow right now that once I am a vampire my mission for my entire existence would be to fill him with nothing but complete joy. I would find a way to make up for all the chaos I have helped cause in his life this last year and a half.

"I am fine Edward. I am just trying to come up with a strategy for getting this all past Renee."

"I am so sorry that I have made such a wonderful thing into such a mess. I will find a way to make this all up to you; even if I have to use the rest of our existence to do it." I could not help the laugh that escaped my mouth then Edward looked at me with a mixture of confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." I said quickly stifling my laughter. "I didn't mean to laugh I just find it funny that I was thinking the same thing about you. This all really is just as much my fault if not more."

"How could it possibly be your fault?" He asked with true skepticism in his eyes.

"Edward, we cannot overlook the fact that I was the one who originally put myself in the 'danger' that you and your world present to me. I tried my damndest to get all the information I could about you even when you would not give it to me yourself. Then, once you finally started to tell me things I would not quit even when others were brought into the equation. I simply cannot not be with you. No matter what you had to say about it being too dangerous. Therefore, I am just as responsible for the current situation if anything, I should have realized what your words were actually saying. If I had been my normal observant self in the woods I would have seen what you were trying so hard not to say while you where killing yourself to try and save me."

"But that is all in the past. We have gotten past it, so now so must all of those around us. It really does not matter what any of them think. As much as I would love it for my parents and friends to be happy for me all that matters is what you think, I love you and you love me. We will be equals soon and then I will be your wife." I wiggled my eyebrows at the end to try to lighten the mood a little. I completely meant everything I was saying. I really did believe that it was only for Edward and I to decide the next step in our lives. Nevertheless, I did realize that all those that saw me over the six months I was without Edward would only want to save me further heartache. They just did not seem to understand that the only heartache I got was from being without Edward or the fact that the same went for him.

So, with renewed conviction I opened the small cell phone in my hands. I took a calming breath and slowly dialed Renee's number. I waited as the phone rang three times before I heard Renee's breezy voice.

"Dwyer residence, how may I help you?"

I could not help but laugh at Renee's oddly formal greeting. "Good afternoon, mom." I said still laughing "And how are you on this fine afternoon?" I asked while trying to calm my laughter.

"B…Bella … is that you?" She asked cautiously.

"No, it is the Easter Bunny. Or do you have another daughter that we know nothing about?" I was trying to joke to show just how good I was now doing before we got into anything serious. Yet, I think I just made it worse after a minute of silence, I tried speaking again. "Mom, are you there?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Bella, is that really you? Because I cannot even remember the last time I heard your voice so clear and happy." I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it to calm his inner anger. I knew exactly what those words would do to him. I suddenly felt guilty for asking him to be here with me. I was not really thinking about what her words could do to Edward. I was just grateful that he would not be able to see into her head.

"I am so sorry Edward." I said softly so that Renee would not hear. "If you want you can go for a run or … something while I talk to her."

"No, it is alright. I should have expected something like that. Renee was hurt by you being so broken as badly as Charlie was. She would not be expecting a 180 from you so quickly."

"Edward," I said with a sad smile on my face. "That is exactly why it is called a 180 because it happens so quickly and without warning nevertheless, I will not make you stay or leave. If what she says bothers you too much you are more than welcome to leave. You should not have to deal with my mother you have already had to deal with enough from Charlie in the last month."

"Bella, I am not going anywhere. I deserve much more punishment than you have given me. Not to mention the fact that you trying to protect me from the ones that I deserve it from the most just proves how much I deserve it. Thank you for the kind heart you keep opening up to me but please stop trying to take care of me. It is my job to take care of you."

"Edward, I will just let you know right now that that was completely the wrong thing to say at the moment - ever actually. I do understand what you are saying and this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation we will have it later though." He seemed completely at a loss as to what he could possibly have said wrong. It would be dealt with once we were at his house though. Maybe then, I could get some back up to show him just how wrong that statement was.

"Bella, are you still there?" Renee's voice brought me back to the fact that I was suppose to be having a happy conversation about the fact that I was now engaged to this incredibly wonderful, if not completely misguided, man.

"Yes, mom, I was just waiting for you to say something."

"You sound better what has been going on?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, I guess I would like to start by saying that I am so sorry, I know that I hurt you when you came up to help me. My refusing to go with you had nothing to do with you it had nothing to do with anyone but me actually." I heard her snort and I knew that she was relating that decision to Edward's possible reemergence into this tiny washed out town. I kept going as if I had not heard her though. "I had trained my brain to believe certain things which I now know were not real or true however, you would have no way of knowing that. I would also like to say that I am sorry about my lack of communication ever since I first got to Forks."

"I have come to find out a lot about myself lately actually. This discovery has led me to believe that I moved here, if only partially, to give you and Phil some time to yourselves. That is what I have unintentionally done to the most severe extent. And for that, once again, I am so sorry. I feel though that this time has given us both a chance to grow outside of our little bubble that we created for ourselves. And I am quite happy that this time has shown just how well we can do without each other, even if we did miss each other neither of us was so consumed with longing that we stopped our lives from progressing."

At this point, I stopped to take a breath. I wanted my mother to know just how apologetic I really was about how things had gone since I left Phoenix. Yet, I truly believed that things had definitely worked out for the best. I honestly and truly believed that in my heart and I would now do anything I possibly could to make my mother believe that as well.

"Bella, I get the feeling that you are beating around the bush for some reason. Has something happened?"

"Perceptive." Edward said with a slight smile on his face. I winked at him as I answered her question.

"Well, yes you can say that, not that I am really stalling. I really want you to know that even though things have been different than I thought they would be when I left Phoenix I want you to know that I still do not regret that decision. I am actually quite happy that I made it, and I am sure that it was an action that was guided by fate. I am truly happy at this moment and I believe that that is what actually matters, the end results."

"Bella, you are stalling again please, you are worrying me. What is going on?"

"I thought you would be happy to know that your little girl is quite happily engaged." I gave her a minute to let it sink in, I knew that she would not actually be happy about it - at least not until I explained.

"What are you talking about? I know that your father told me not long ago that you were doing a little better and that you were hanging out with a boy from the reservation just out of Forks. But, baby, you cannot let your recent breakup push you into anything. This boy cannot possibly be ready for something like that. If I remember correctly, Charlie actually said that he was younger than you Bella, honey, you need to take a step back and think this through. I am sorry that you had your heart broken so severely, but you cannot make bounds like this."

I was just so shocked by what she was saying that I could not stop her babbling. I had no idea that Charlie had even spoken to her since she went back to Florida. I would definitely have to talk to him about that. What had he been telling my mother? Moreover, if he was getting so talkative with her why had he not told her that Jacob was not even on speaking terms with me now.

I had to set her straight, and I had to do it fast. There really was no telling what Edward's mind was coming up with while Renee was spewing out thoughts of me marrying Jacob. This had to be stopped, now.

"Mom, calm down, first of all, I was hanging out with some of the guys down on the reservation. That is it we would do our homework together and they would teach me how to hike. There was never anything romantic between me and anyone from La Push. Secondly, how little do you think of me to think that I would actually accept a proposal after knowing someone for so little time? That is ridiculous."

"I am sorry, Bella but, really, what am I supposed to think. The last I heard you where barely functioning and now you are joyfully engaged. What am I supposed to take that to mean?"

"You are supposed to let me finish what I am saying before you jump to crazy conclusions. I was going to say that I was asked just today to marry, Edward. And I told him yes." The silence that followed this confession was not surprising in the least.

"Bella, isn't that the boy who left you?" Renee asked softly as if she were afraid if she said it louder she would shatter something.

"Yes." I answered not really understanding why she was whispering now.

"Baby, what number are you calling from? Is your daddy there? Can I speak to him if he is?"

"Mom, what are you talking about? I am calling from Edward's cell in my room and yes, Charlie is here. Why do you want to talk to him though?"

"Honey," She said in that light soft voice again. "Could you please put your father on the phone for me?"

"Okay."

I then got up and walked down the stairs I tapped Charlie on the shoulder and waited for him to look up from the TV.

"Is something the matter Bella?"

"Mom wants to talk to you." I said as I held out the phone to him.

Charlie looked a bit taken aback but he took the phone and placed it tentatively by his ear. "Renee?" He asked skeptically.

I assume that Edward was now getting unwanted pictures from Charlie's mind to go along with the conversation, because his facial features took on that stony look that had always worried me. He then looked to me and wrapped his arms around me. I had no clue what Renee was saying to Charlie and his one-word answers were not helping anything. He finally started to answer her in full sentences yet they weren't very informative either.

"Yes, I know Renee … Would you please let me finish my … Yes, But it is for her to tell you… No, it is not my place. She is a grown woman. Yes … Yes, I do believe that … No, I will not and I refuse to allow you to either. … Renee, you need to calm down and listen to what your daughter has to say. … I will not do any such thing. I am giving her back the phone now. If you are smart, you will listen to what she has to say. She is quite as brilliant as we always knew she would be."

With that, he handed me back the phone. He had a slightly apologetic look on his face and had a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "Sorry Bells, I don't think I gave her the answers that she was looking for. And I just pray that she doesn't recount for you the crazy ideas that have planted themselves in her mind."

I looked at him questioningly but when he went back to watching sports center again, I decided to go back upstairs and try to work this out the way I wanted it. Edward leaned forward as we walked up the stairs and whispered into my ear. "Your mother believed that you were delusional and in a psycho ward. She was hoping that Charlie would confirm this because she sees that as being a better outcome than her eighteen-year-old daughter actually being engaged. He wouldn't give her any details though as he believes that they are yours to tell and not his."

I could not help the tears that were streaming down my face now I was feeling so many emotions at the moment, I do believe that hurt was the number one though. How could she think that I would end up in a place like that? How could she actually believe that that would be better than being happy and in love? How could she not believe that that happening would not prove the depth of my love for this man? I was just so hurt right now, that I ended up closing the phone in my hand without even thinking about it as I threw myself on my bed and began to sob.

***~* MMO *~***

I have absolutely no idea when I fell asleep or why I felt so crappy when I woke up. However, I was extremely aware of the very comfortable arms that were wrapped very snuggly around me. I turned to look at my alarm clock before I looked at Edward. The bright red lights said that it was now 9:32 pm. I groaned as I turned back to look at Edward, he had a very thoughtful look on his face. I was almost afraid to ask what the matter was.

"How do you feel, Love?" Edward asked as he moved some hair from my face.

"Not too good actually my throat hurts and my head is pounding."

"That often happens when you cry yourself to sleep, other than that how are you?" He was trying to get to something specific but I was not awake enough to comprehend just yet.

I took a moment to try to remember why I would have cried myself to sleep. I then remembered my earlier conversations with Charlie and Renee. Charlie had taken everything remarkably well. Renee, on the other hand, had twisted it into something completely wrong. I had not noticed that I had started to cry again until Edward pulled me to him and started to sooth me as he wiped away the tears from my face.

"I am sorry Love I didn't mean to upset you again. Charlie came up earlier and wanted to know if you had gotten Renee calm since we never went back down. I told him that the conversation did not go well it took just the slightest glance to see that you had cried yourself to sleep. He told me to inform him when you wake up." He paused for a second then added. "I also think that you should give your mother a little time. She still does not have all the facts. She will calm down and she will be more receptive then."

"Thank you Edward for everything, really you do take such good care of me, I do not deserve you." He then bent down and kissed my forehead as he went to get off of the bed. "Where are you going?"

He chuckled slightly and squeezed my hand. "I am going to let Charlie know that you are awake now. I am also going to bring you up some water for your throat."

"Thank you, again. I am going to go have a human moment and I will meet you downstairs in a couple minutes." He then bent down to kiss my lips softly.

I lay on the bed for another minute before getting up and deciding to brush my teeth and hair, and wash my face while I was at it. I would also need to pack a bag for the weekend. I was still going to spend the weekend at the Cullen's house. I was not going to let my mother's misguided thoughts ruin my wonderful weekend any more than they already had.

**EPOV**

I could not believe Renee's thoughts. I was only glad for the fact that I did not have to hear what was actually going on in her head. Part of me knew that I should never have told Bella what Renee was telling Charlie. I was hopping that with her joyful mood she would not see the negative parts of the thoughts for once. That is, unfortunately, the only parts she got out of them. I could not believe that I had helped to deduce her to this sobbing heap again. I was privy to Charlie's memories of Bella just after I left this was something I could do without, especially at the current moment. I needed to get her away from all of this pain.

This was not supposed to be a painful experience, no that would come in just one-month's time. I just prayed that Renee would come to her senses and not let the bad conversation today ruin her chances for making amends while she had time. She may not realize that she only had a month left with Bella among her world. However, it was ever-present on my mind. I also knew that whether Renee realized it or not, Bella would be very sad for a very long time if this came between them and she was changed before they were able to make up.

I had to find a way to make sure that that did not happen I would do absolutely anything for Bella. I would have to ask Alice if she could help me with this. There had to be a way to get them back the way they used to be. This would slowly kill Bella and, I refused to let that happen. I needed her more than anything else in this world. I would gladly change her and move to the moon to prove that fact it isn't as if we need oxygen anyway. I needed her whole and happy though and Bella needed to have peace of mind for her change. I already knew that she would try to play it all off - she always did - it was one of the factors that showed just how selfless and strong she really was. However, this could not be one of those times I would not allow it.

As I held Bella's restlessly sleeping form to me I listened as Charlie debated on whether to come and check on us or not. There was no way we could have snuck past him out of the house. And it was a little too quiet up here. He knew that Bella was not like other teenage girls, but a girl with her boyfriend in her quiet room was not a pleasant thought for any parent. He finally decided that it had nothing to do with the possibility of us making out up here that got him off the couch. After all, we are engaged now, he wanted to make sure that Renee had not told Bella any of the especially hurtful things she had been saying to him. He knew that Bella would not take it well at all if only I had had that foresight.

I decided not to actually move us from our current positions I had my back resting against the pillows as Bella lay between my legs with her head on my stomach. I had covered her with her blanket so it was up just below her shoulders. I was playing absently with her hair as I watched her sleep. Even now, there were tears coming from her eyes. I wiped them away and kissed her forehead. I leaned back against the pillows just as Charlie rapped lightly on the door and called Bella's name as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

Charlie was slightly taken off guard by our comfortable positions. I opened my eyes and looked at him as I brought my finger to my lips to make sure he stayed quiet. His mind was working in overtime.

'_What has been going on up here? Why is she passed out like that? I thought they were going back to the Cullen's for the weekend. Why does her face look all puffy? Please tell me that Renee did not say any of that stupid stuff to her she really does not think sometimes. I cannot believe that after how Bella was when she came up here she would actually say any of that to her. I need to talk to that woman. However, that really would not do any good, Bella got that stubborn nature from the both of us. That is why hers is so strong.' _He chuckled to himself and looked back to us.

"Is she alright? What did Renee say to her?"

This was going to be tricky. How could I tell him why she cried herself to sleep? It was not as if I could say that I heard the conversation and told her what was said. Bella had actually been closer to him than I was. I also could not say that Renee had actually said those things to Bella. I was not sure if she was actually planning to in a ploy to talk some sense into her - or if she was planning to edit her thoughts for Bella. Therefore, I just went with a slight bending of the truth. I could only hope that he would not bring this back up with Bella once she woke up.

"I am not sure what Renee said to her. All I know is that she was quite hurt by whatever Renee said and accidentally hung up on her when she began to cry. I was just thankful that I was able to calm her down enough so that she could fall asleep." As I spoke I moved my leg just the slightest bit and Bella instantly wrapped her arms around it with a cobra's strength as a sigh escaped her lips. It really was a good thing sometimes that I was not human. I am quite sure that her current grip on my leg would cause me to lose all feeling in that limb.

Charlie noticed the movement and heard the accompanying sigh. He gave me an awkward smile as he appraised our positions. _'Well, I guess it really could be worse at least they were not making out. I really hope that Bella does not let Renee's initial reaction get to her too much. I am sure that she will calm down and maybe even apologize. Their bond is really quite important to the both of them I am sure that it will all work out.'_

"I am going to get some pizza for dinner. I will check up on you guys when I get back. If you need anything call the station and they can patch you through to the cruiser I will be back shortly though. Please let me know when she wakes up though." I was happy to see that his thoughts were only running down the path of making sure that Bella was okay after such a bad conversation between her and her mother. It never once moved to the possibility of us taking advantage of his missed presence in the house. I was very happy to see that he trusted us, well he trusted Bella that was good enough for me though.

"Thank you, Charlie and I will make sure that she calls you if she wakes up before you get home." I do not think I could actually express to him how much his thoughts meant. I am sure that he would not actually understand.

He then left, closing the door ever so gently as I went back to stroking Bella's hair and face. She was so beautiful, even with red rimmed and puffy eyes from crying. I had to find a way to fix this and it was going to take some finesse and help. Just then my phone buzzed and I looked to the end of the bed, where it had been discarded when Bella collapsed. I moved as fast as I possibly could so that I would not disturb Bella's rest. I was actually able to get the phone and back in place before she noticed my movement. Nevertheless, when I put my leg back in place I noticed her slight squeeze on my leg again.

I checked the caller ID this time and noticed that it was Alice. I told myself to remain calm. There had been enough miscommunication with phone calls today. I was not going to let the fact that Alice was calling me make me jump to negative conclusions. I opened the phone and let out a breath as I held it to my ear.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I asked as casually as I could.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Alice said with a giggle I loved that happy sound It helped to calm me a little. I think she knew that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not knowing exactly what she had seen to make her call me.

"I keep getting flashes from you. I can see that you are trying to do something for Bella, and I keep seeing flashes of Renee. However, they are not long enough or descriptive enough for me to know what is going on. So that leads me to believe that you don't know anymore than the fact that you want to do something for them."

I loved how my sister was so good at reading her visions. She knew when to speak up and when to sit back and let them get clearer, I have known this for quite some time. Yet, that still did not stop me from trying to get past changing Bella not that it really matters now, as we all know, you do not bet against Alice.

"Actually, oh wise and wonderful sister of mine. I was hoping that you could help me with something. It seems that Renee didn't take the information of our engagement very well." I took a deep breath I did not really know how much I wanted to tell her of the rest. I decided just to stick with the truth. "She actually asked Bella to give Charlie the phone, Renee then proceeded to ask Charlie if he had put her in a Psych ward and why was he allowing her to make phone calls about her delusions. I, very stupidly I must add, told her what her mother was saying. She did not take that very well eventually passing out of exhaustion from all of her crying." I pinched the bridge of my nose I was so infuriated with myself. I could not believe I had done yet another thoughtless thing that hurt my beautiful Bella,

"Oh, Edward you had to know that her mother was not going to take this well right away. Bella never even told her that we were back. I also understand the fact that you never get the reaction from her that you expect, but how could you possibly think that you could get anything but a bad reaction after hearing that that is what her mother was thinking about something that she thought was such a happy and good thing. And I know you Edward, I am sorry that I am being so blunt about this but I am still not saying this to hurt you more than you are sure to be doing to yourself at the moment. I am just letting you know that you should really know by now, especially after this morning, that you have to think before you tell her anything especially when it comes to her parents in times of stress."

I knew that she was right. I needed to think before I said things to Bella that had always been a problem for me. Even before I realized just how strangely observant she could be she had always been able to dissect the words that I said to her. However, she has had a time or two when she read between the lines wrong. I needed to keep that in mind for after her change. That fact only strengthened my determination do absolutely anything to wipe the slate clean and start fresh from the second she opens her eyes. We could not have a repeat of the last year things would be different then.

"Hey Edward … you still with me?" Alice called into the phone with another giggle.

"I am here. I need you to help me fix this between Bella and Renee. I will not let her pull her normal strong and independent act. I know that if things do not get fixed soon she will go insane with worry. And I will not have our ever after marred by Renee's reluctance to hear out her daughter when she had the chance. You know as well as I do that Bella will hate herself for the next millennium if she isn't able to reconcile with Renee before graduation."

"I have the best idea, how about instead of Renee staying a week after graduation, she come up and spends the week before graduation with Bella. Then she can be here for prom too."

"Are you sure that it wasn't set up that way because Renee has plans with Phil the week before?"

"No, but I can check and see." The line got quiet for a minute and then Alice was back to her normal perky self. "No, that was just when she was able to get a flight she wanted that she could afford. I think that we should get her a ticket to come out the Thursday before prom. Then if things are settled by graduation she can still go home using her original ticket."

"That sounds like a great idea Alice I knew that I could count on you to come up with something. You are the best."

"I know, but it is still nice to hear it from time to time. So, are you two still coming back for the weekend?" There was a definite edge of sadness to that question. However, I knew that at the moment she would not push Bella. Yet it would be a great distraction from the later part of the day.

"I will see what she thinks when she wakes up. I think it would be nice to get the whole family together and have a movie marathon or something Bella always likes family activities."

"That is a wonderful idea Edward. I am sure that she will still want to come and I will set everything up. Esme went to the store to get some things for her for the weekend already. You know how she loves having Bella over. It gives her a chance to do all the motherly things she could never do for us. I think I am going to let you go now so I can set everything up."

"I love you Alice, thank you so much for your help."

"You are very welcome, Edward because, like Bella, you always appreciate the things that other's do for you. See you two when you get home." With that, the line went dead and I was left to only my thoughts once again.

I have always appreciated that one thing about Bella's silent mind. I of course hate the fact that the one mind in this entire world that I want to hear I cannot, however, being alone with her always opens up a chance for me to contemplate only my own thoughts. And I really needed that time now. Charlie would probably be home shortly. There was only one place to get pizza in this town, and it did not take long to make said pizza. Therefore, I had to bask in the silence while I could.

I decided that I was actually just going to lay here with my beautiful Bella and enjoy the semi silence that she afforded me. She never would understand just what this meant to me. Yet I would also give it up at the drop of a hat just to be able to hear her wonderfully original mind. I was sure beyond anything that should I be able to hear her mind it would not have the same intonements as her speaking voice. I am sure that it would be completely different in every way.

I moved quickly so as not to wake Bella while moving her. I pulled her up so that her head was now on the pillows and moved myself down further on the bed. I realized that it was getting dark outside and decided just to leave her main light off and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. I did not want Charlie to think anything by pulling up to the house and seeing that her lights were all off. Once I was situated in a way that we were close, but you could tell that we had done nothing, I felt Bella move even closer to me.

She placed her head on my chest, just over my unbeating heart with her arm wrapped across my torso. I let her be, out of complete selfishness, I was enjoying the feel of her so comfortably draped around me. We lay like that for the next twenty minutes. That was when Charlie got home. I could hear in his thoughts that he knew that we were still here my car was still parked out front after all.

'_I wonder if she is doing better. They did not call me after all, not that that really means anything, especially with Bella in the equation. Knowing her, if she did wake up, she talked Edward into not calling so that I would not worry about her. She does not seem to realize that either way I worry about her. I really cannot help it, what with being her father and all. I guess I still have to work on that communication thing. However, it will not really matter shortly, when it goes back to how it used to be when she was with Renee. At least this time I can take a small amount of comfort in the fact that now Renee has to suffer through the long stretches of not seeing her right along with me."_

With that thought, he got out of the cruiser and let himself in the house. He set the pizza down on the table and came up to check on Bella and I, I quickly decided to playoff sleep. After all, wouldn't anyone fall asleep eventually with someone else lying across half his or her body asleep? I thought it made complete sense therefore, I decided to close my eyes and concentrated on matching my breathing pattern to Bella's.

Charlie was not completely surprised to see Bella still asleep. He actually caught himself off guard as he realized that he was not too thrown off by finding me sleeping in the bed with her. I had to fight hard against the smile that wanted to come out at that moment. I was glad to find yet something else that would please Bella to know. She would be happy that her father really was alright with all of this and was not just saying he was to appease her.

As Charlie closed the door quietly I opened my eyes and watched my slumbering love, she looked so exhausted. I felt so horrible inside for how Renee took all of this. I was sure that if she just calmed down and let Bella explain the whole situation she would be more receptive to the information. Well, I was really hoping she would be, I was pretty sure though that Bella was just doing this for the formality of it all. Yet, I also knew that deep down inside she wanted her parents approval and I would do anything to get that for her. She was my little warrior after all and I would do absolutely anything to help her win the battle and the war.

As I lay stroking her hair and face I was left wondering if I was actually doing the right thing. I had to keep Bella in mind with every move I made as I had already made too many mistakes where she was involved. I would do nothing now to make her think the way she used to. She was my world, my life, so I had to think my actions through clearly.

Would Bella actually be happy that I put myself in the middle of her relationship with her mother? Would she appreciate the fact that I did this to ensure her future sanity? Would she see this as a way for me to continue to undermine her and take control of her life? Would she resent me for this?

"Edward, I love you," I could never get enough of hearing her say that in her sleep; just the fact that she still dreams about me after all that we had been through was beyond imagining.

I would have to talk to her about this later I wanted this weekend to be as happy as it possibly could be. I was almost certain that when we got back to school on Monday things would be … interesting, to say the least.

"Renee, please listen … He didn't mean it … I will anyway … I'm sorry, I love you." Bella cried out as more tears leaked from her eyes. As if fate was giving me even more guidance I would follow through with the plan I had come up with, with Alice. We would help these two get their relationship back the way it should be.

If anything, I had learned a thing or two about Bella's mindset in all of this. I was sure that she would tell me that this would also help in the grieving process for when she was no longer around. However, I am sure she would not really believe that, if anything, it would make it worse for Renee what with the fact that she did not show her support and happiness, when Bella informed her that she was engaged - that she let her own thoughts and feelings get in the way of their relationship - and all before giving Bella a proper chance to explain. There is no way that things could possibly stay the way they are. And I was just glad that I had Alice on my side to help it fix itself.

As I continued to dry the fresh tears from my love's face, I turned her more into my embrace. How could a being as pure and good as my Bella have to go through so much heartache just to be happy. It was not fair. I closed my eyes again and just lay with her. Hoping that my presence would be good enough to diminish the bad dreams, I started to hum her lullaby and noticed instantly that she was relaxing again.

My mind was then pulled back to Charlie who was only half watching the game on the television. He was still having his own internal battle not sure what the best course of action was.

'_Would she hate me for interfering? Would she thank me later for helping her out? How could Renee do this to her? She has always prided herself on her close bond with Bella she has always used that to lord over me when it came to me wanting more time with her. But this was completely different. It has nothing to do with Renee or me. I know that she has not seen her since she came to live with me. She never saw the original changes in Bella that came from hanging out with the Cullen kids. They really are a good family. And they do so much for Bella.'_

'_Renee needs to let Bella explain because I get it now I really do. Edward was just trying to give Bella the best life possible. I commend him for that, however, he is a man and I will admit that we take our position as providers too far at times. Bella would have never been in that state for so long had he listened to her words and not thought he knew what was better for her. That is between them though he came back, he apologized, he did everything in his power to fight for what he wanted and knew he needed.'_

'_It is not my place to say that Bella gave in too easily just look at her now. She seems to be even happier than she was before he left. Their love is evident in absolutely everything they do. They are happy and so obviously in love. I will not let Renee destroy Bella's happiness now that she has it back. I will give her one week to call back and apologize. I know how stubborn she can be. I also know that Bella will be very busy this week. I will let them both cool down but if she has not called back by next Saturday, I will be calling her.'_

'_I have let her do the majority of the parenting even from Florida. However, this is beyond parenting, this is controlling. I will not allow Renee to control Bella when she does not even see all the changes. She cannot possibly comprehend the depth of these two's love. It is apparent that it is far beyond anything that we ever had, or hoped to have. I will not allow Renee to destroy this for Bella.' _

The phone then rang and Charlie went to get it. It was Billy calling to make sure that they were still going fishing tomorrow. Charlie told him yes and they started to talk about the game that Charlie had not actually been paying attention to as I went back to concentrating on the beautiful angel in my arms.

After about another two hours Bella's breathing pattern and heartbeat began to change and I could see by the flutter of her eyes that she was beginning to wake. I brought my arms back around her so that she was aware that I was still here. I watched as she opened her eyes slowly and turned her head towards the alarm clock on her nightstand. She groaned before turning her beautiful - even while red rimmed - eyes to me. I felt bad that her telling her parents of the engagement did not go as planned.

Bella had a slightly confused look on her face. I could tell that she did not actually remember her conversation with her mother upon awaking she may not have even remembered falling asleep. It was only because I could catch the moment her heart and breathing regulated that I knew she had fallen asleep. If not I would not have been able to tell for some time as her tears kept falling even in her sleep.

I brought my hand to her face and gently removed some hair that had been caught in her lashes. "How do you feel, Love?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Not too good actually my throat hurts and my head is pounding." Bella said in a horse voice, confusion plain in her expression.

"That often happens when you cry yourself to sleep. Other than that how are you?" I was hoping that she would tell me the truth. I did not want to hear how fine she was or that she would be okay. I wanted to know what she was actually feeling and thinking.

Bella got quiet and thoughtful for a moment. I knew that she had managed to block it out for at least a little while but I knew that she was now trying hard to regain the memories she had misplaced, it did not take her long either. Once she pinpointed the cause of her original tears it brought on a completely new round. I brought her back into my arms and wiped her tears from her face.

"I am sorry Love I didn't mean to upset you again. Charlie came up earlier and wanted to know if you had gotten Renee calm since we never went back down. I told him that the conversation did not go well it took just the slightest glance to see that you had cried yourself to sleep. He told me to inform him when you wake up." I paused for a moment before adding my own thoughts about the situation. "I also think that you should give your mother a little time. She still does not have all the facts. She will calm down and she will be more receptive then."

"Thank you Edward for everything, really you do take such good care of me. I do not deserve you." I knew that she meant what she said. And for once, I was just going to allow the thought. It was obvious after all this time that we will forever see the other as better than we deserve. I was beginning to believe that that may actually be a good thing. It will help keep us from ever taking the other for granted. I bent to give her a kiss then went to get off of the bed. "Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

I could not help the slight chuckle that escaped my lips. "I am going to let Charlie know that you are awake now. I am also going to bring you up some water for your throat." I told her as I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, again. I am going to go have a human moment and I will meet you downstairs in a couple minutes." I kissed her again and went to inform Charlie that she was awake.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I realized that Charlie had also fallen asleep now. I closed the pizza box that was sitting on the coffee table in front of him and put it on the kitchen counter. I then got Bella a glass of water and went back up to her room. Bella was still washing up in the bathroom when I got back upstairs. When she came out she had a washcloth pressed to her face I walked to her and handed her the glass of water as she handed me the towel along with a bottle of Tylenol. She took the pills and went to sit back on the bed.

"So what did Charlie say?" She asked quietly.

"He was actually asleep when I got down there. I was wondering if you want to go now and leave him a note, or if you want to wait until he wakes up?"

"I'll just wake him up and tell him we are leaving now. Just let me grab a couple things and I will be down in a minute." I went back downstairs and grabbed a couple slices of pizza for Bella to munch on during the ride home. I could not help but to think that this was still all my fault. I just hoped that Alice and I would be able to fix it all before it was too late.


	4. Friendly Advice

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Friendly Advice**

**EPOV**

Bella quietly sat beside me and ate her pizza on our way back to my house. I wished the whole way home that I could hear her thoughts just this once even though I was sure that once would never be enough. I was quite sure of what they surrounded but I still wished to know the actual content. Once we pulled into the garage, I was at her side opening the door for her - all before she even noticed that we had arrived home.

"Bella, Love, please talk to me you know what your silence does to me. I need to know that you are alright."

"Edward," She said softly as she put her hand on my cheek. "I really am so sorry. I was just trying to wrap my mind around all of this. Did she even try to call back while I was sleeping?"

It hurt for a brief moment that she actually thought that I would keep something like that from her, especially now. Even if it did seem to be a valid question in her mind. She might have thought - that I would have thought - that waking her for a possible renewed fight would not be in her best interest, so I would tell her to call back later or so _I_ imagined _she_ would think.

"If she had called I would of woken you love." I assured her as I walked her across the front lawn to the door. "You need to give her a little time. She was just sent a very rude awakening."

"What do you mean by that Edward?" She asked with a mixture of anger and confusion in her voice and eyes. I sat us back on the sofa just as she had done earlier in the day. Even the living room was deserted, giving the semblance of privacy; we both knew that the family was around and listening though.

"Love, think about it. As far as she knows, you are still not completely here. She has no clue about your daredevil days; either attempted suicides - because we are both guilty of that - or your rescue of me from the clutches of the Volturi. She does not know that the family is back or that the two of us healed ourselves by your forgiveness of my most egregious error. You need to let her cool down -"

My attempt at trying to explain Renee's side to Bella was cut off by a question from Esme. _'Edward, dear, do you mind if I try?" _She asked with nothing but motherly concern as she continued down the stairs to join us. I looked up to acknowledge her, Bella then looked over her shoulder to see what had my attention. I nodded my head in the affirmative, and motioned for Esme to join Bella and myself on the couch. She chose to sit between us so that she was near us both.

"Bella, dear, as a mother I think I can give you Renee's unique perspective. Well, to a certain extent anyway." She then swung around and placed her hand on my cheek lovingly. _'My boy.'_ She said in her mind - there were accompanying flashes of memory that came with that thought, memories of the family no longer being complete because I was not here - before turning back to Bella.

"Renee has very limited information as Edward has just pointed out, but it is more than that. She knows that you are stubborn and that you came here more for her than for yourself. I say this because it is apparent that your self sacrificing nature is something you came to Forks with fully intact." She offered Bella a smile as her cheeks turned that oh so delicious red but kept going to try and lessen Bella's embarrassment. "As your mother, Renee, would have noticed it even if your stubborn side wouldn't let you be talked out of coming."

Bella smiled bashfully as I moved to sit behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She then leaned back into my chest as Esme went on.

"When you moved here a certain part of you saw it as a new start; here you had Charlie and it was your chance to be that independent teen you were deprived of being before. However, it is not in your DNA to be the one taken care of therefore, you then reassumed your role of caregiver with Charlie."

"With that position refilled you went about your daily life as best you could in this new environment, that is, until you met our dear Edward." Her eyes flashed to mine for the briefest of seconds that I do not think that Bella even noticed it. "You both then found something in each other that you never realized was missing from yourselves. It is so strong and all consuming that it went past mere human comprehension." She paused for a second before continuing that thought she was trying to hide from me. "You both found someone you needed more than life."

"Charlie is only now starting to understand the magnitude of it all and he has been here watching it grow the whole time. You went from hating Forks, to loving it, to being possessed by it, and now you are independently content to be here - as long as you are both together. He may not be one-one hundredth as observant as you are but he was here to watch it all as it happened. He knows that you are a smart woman. It is that knowledge that is allowing him to let you go in peace."

"Though I think that it is also the fact that he understands how much he missed while you were growing up. I cannot say for sure, maybe Edward can clue us in to his thoughts on the matter; I am sure that he regrets not being there for you from the beginning no matter what his reasons where for not leaving Forks with Renee all those years ago. It is that knowledge though that is helping him to know to not try to talk you down now. You will leave no matter what it might as well be on good terms so that there is the chance that you will come back of your own volition some day."

"I am more sorry than you could possibly know that that will soon be impossible yet I still believe that I am right in assuming that you are making the only viable choice for you. Moreover, I am happy on so many levels that you have made this choice even though I, like Edward, cannot help but morn the loss of all that you could have been."

Esme truly looked like she would shed tears if she could. I had never heard from her mind before that she felt this way. I mean I knew that Esme was no monster - as I could be - she was the epitome of a compassionate soul. However, she never once let on that she actually agreed with me about Bella missing the human aspects she was giving up without any thought.

Esme knew me all too well though, _'Don't you dare get any ideas out of that, Edward, it was a passing thought. As a woman that was given the opportunity to experience a little more of life than Bella is I know that it can be a good thing or a bad. You have acted in what you thought was her best interest on many occasions and it was the wrong choice. Trust Bella now to make just one decision for herself in the name of her own happiness. I actually believe that this all could have turned out much worse and that possibility lies in her actually doing what you intended for her to do. She would have forever been miserable with anyone other than you and you tried to force that on her. Be happy that she is actually smarter than you in some aspects.'_

I could not help but smile at that last comment - even though the entire monologue was not what I would want to hear I could always count on my family members to tell me the things I needed to hear whether I wanted to or not - especially, when Bella would not say them to me. However, to constantly be reminded that this young woman could be so much more mature and intelligent than any member of my family was a constant loop that I was thrown into. Not that I could really complain as I rather enjoyed each time I was sent spinning.

"But I am getting off the topic at hand now. Renee is currently at war with herself. I am sure that she is feeling slightly selfish for letting you go, not only initially, but also when you were hurt last spring as well. She understands now that she wants to be the mother you need even though it as much in her DNA as being a child is in yours."

"This does not mean in any way that she loves you any less than she should. It just means that, while she would love to have progressed into that mother/daughter relationship most girls have with their mothers, she was never able to get past the bosom buddies stage. She is afraid to lose your friendship more than anything therefore, she is now at a loss as to what to do."

"She wants to be the words of wisdom in your ear right now however, she cannot get past her own initial try at love failing. She does not want that for you no parent would want that for their child. Now, she has the doubly hard part of only getting clips and disjointed information. Once again, it is partially her own fault if she had kept up with Charlie better, she may have had an inkling that this was going to happen. But now, she has to not only hear that she is totally out of the loop, but that you have sided with your father with something over her opinion."

"She is also realizing that that parental ship has sailed. You are an adult now; you do not actually need her permission for anything. Yet she sees that Charlie has found a way to get a sway over you even though he is just going along with your judgment. She is afraid that you have passed her place to him."

"So, now, not only was she not kept in the loop but she is feeling replaced as well. Just give her a little time. If the two of you are as alike as I think you are, Renee will not be able to go for long without fixing this. She feels as if she has already let too much time pass her by, or at least that is how I would feel." She looked to me once more before squeezing Bella's hands again.

"Thank you so much Esme." Bella said as she moved forward to give her a tight embrace - tight for Bella of course.

"Thank you, mom." I whispered as I too gave Esme a hug.

First and foremost this woman was a mother, she would do anything to see to the happiness of her children. I was just overjoyed each day that she counted Bella amongst us. I turned to Bella and wiped the tears from her checks as I pulled her to her feet holding her to me in a comforting embrace.

"Why don't you go to bed dear? We can have our family movie marathon tomorrow."

"Thank you again and good night Esme." Bella said as she hugged her once again.

'_Anything for my newest daughter,' _Esme thought for my benefit as she gave Bella a smile.

I walked Bella slowly to my room, just before she entered she turned towards the hall and said a general good night to the house. Our siblings all said it back and Bella entered the room with a smile.

"I am going to take a shower. I will be out in a little while." She said once the door was closed.

"Take all the time you need Love. I will be here when you get out."

"Thank you Edward." She reached up on her toes and kissed my lips lightly then went into the bathroom.

I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt then calmly waited for her on the bed as I thought over Esme's unique perspective. I was more grateful for each member of my family everyday. They have been able to prove more and more lately that we are not a family without each and every one of our members.

Not to mention how lucky we are to have Carlisle and Esme assuming the roles of our mother and father. They have always done everything in their power to make sure that we are happy. It has recently come to my attention that I may not have always made that too easy for them. However, I was never one to be out rightly obstinate about any move that we made either. I was more the frustrating one that did not put in a vote towards the whole. I would just go with whatever action was pushed by the majority.

I now believed that they owed me just a little leeway in regards to Bella in the beginning - not that any of it matters now though - we are together, and she will be changed soon. Then we will become man and wife and we would belong to each other for all of eternity. Now that was a thought that would never get old.

**BPOV**

I took my time taking a shower as I needed to do some solo contemplation. I knew that Edward was more than willing to help me sort through all of this. Nevertheless, Esme had given me some things to think about.

I never wanted my mother to think that I had replaced her, she was my best and only friend growing up. I always knew that I was different from the other kids at school. I never felt like I belonged in that world and at first I though it was just the sunny, sporty world of Phoenix - I never minded it though since I always had Renee there for me. But I see now that it was the world of reality I was not meant for, I was made to be in the world of fantasy.

I would also forever be thankful for the last year and a half with Charlie. I am sure that, to the outside observer, we were not any closer than when I first arrived. But that was not true we had been thru a lot and it had bonded us in a way that even Renee and I did not have.

I was left now to contemplate on Esme's thoughts. Was she right? Did Renee actually feel that way? I was sure in my heart that Esme would never lie to me. I was also almost positive that her views on the subject had to do with, not only Edward's recent time apart from the family, but also when he had his 'adolescent rebellion'. I felt bad to think that my mother would feel so disjointed from me now. However, I was noticing that she had actually missed quite a lot in such a small amount of time. Even so, I would not give up everything that I had worked so hard to achieve.

With a new steely determination, I got out of the shower and dried off. I dressed in my pajamas quickly and went back into Edward's room.

"Edward," I said as I opened the door. "I have come to a decision. I am going to email my mother tomorrow morning. I will then give her until Monday to get back to me. If she does not then I will try calling her one more time. After that, it is up to her. I do not want to lose what little time I have left with her. However, I also cannot continue to be the adult here. I am wearing thin and I really need her to step up now more than ever. I am sure that Esme is right and she feels that it is too late. But I will have to find a way to show her that it is not. However, if she cannot move past this stubbornness that we seem to inherit in my family, I will need to move on, or at least try to, for my own peace of mind. Do you think that is too harsh?" I had to get his opinion for he was in this just as deeply as I was. Not to mention the fact that he had way more people to deal with from the get go.

"Bella, first I think you need to calm down just a little, I am sure that it will all work out. I know that this is all happening fast at the moment and I am very sorry for that. I am sorry that I was so stupid and stubborn but, you do need to give Renee some time. I do think that the email is a very good idea though. That way you will have the time to get across just what you are trying to tell her. You can tell her your views on all of this and let her know just how happy you are now. You are happy, right?" There was a crease in his forehead and his eyes looked so sad. I hated myself even more now.

I was letting this all turn into a giant mess again. Edward was doubting me and probably thinking that I was doubting him. I had to fix this all. I also had to stick to my pledge to show everyone, including Edward, that I am beyond happy to be becoming a part of this family. This was my true place in the world It was where I was made to be. I believed that we were made to be together with everything in me. Everything in our pasts gave us the strength and ability to be together and it would all be over soon. All the chaos, hurt, and pain would be behind us and we would be together for forever.

"Of course I am happy. I am so sorry if I made you doubt that even for a second, I love you and you know that. I am finding it strange though that, now that I have reprioritized things, it is becoming difficult to wait to become your wife, just as much as I found it hard to wait for you to agree to change me."

"Thank you. I know that you love me and I am happy that you feel that way now. I am sure that it will all work out after all, we have gotten through some tough spots before so we are pretty much assured to get through this too."

"Thank you, Edward." I said as I lay on the bed next to him. "Will you help me write the email tomorrow?" I asked as I molded my body to his.

"If you want me to … but wouldn't you rather do this in private. You know her far better than I do, not to mention the fact that I am sure you already know what you want to get across to her. I wouldn't want to give you bad advice and end up making things worse for you."

"Edward, there is nothing secret between the two of us. There is nothing that I would not want you to be a part of with me and I will always appreciate your insight, even if I think you are wrong at the moment. I know that there is always a reason behind everything you say and do and it mostly turns out to be your love for me. That being said, if you do not want to be a part of this since you do not know Renee very well I will respect that."

"I would be honored to help you then. You know that I would do anything to be with you."

"Thank you so much." I said as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"We can talk about this in the morning you need to go to sleep now." Edward said as he kissed my forehead and pulled the covers higher towards my chin. It did not take long once Edward started to hum my lullaby for me to fall asleep. I was very happy that he would help me compose the email in the morning. That would help it take less time, hopefully and then we would have more time with the family.

***~* MMO *~***

The next morning I awoke to Edward bringing me breakfast in bed. It was a simple egg and cheese bagel with a bowl of fruit. He had brought up orange juice and milk also. It was so sweet and it made me sad that I would soon not need to eat like this. It was a very sad thought since this was actually quite romantic.

We sat on the bed for a little while just cuddling, it struck me as the quiet before the storm. Not long after I finished my breakfast, Edward ran my dishes back downstairs and came back with a laptop.

"I thought you might want to start working on that email to Renee now." He said almost tentatively.

"That is a good idea as I am sure that if I waste anymore time we wont be able to have that movie marathon until tomorrow which would make it a short marathon."

Edward chuckled as he sat next to me and started up the laptop. "So do you have at least an outline of what you want the email to say?" He asked as he brought up my email account. I put in my password as I thought about it.

"Yes, I want to make sure that she knows that I could never replace her. I also want her to know that despite everything that has happened we are happier than anyone has any right to be. I also think I will give her a brief rundown of it all, no need to go into too many details. We want to help her come to terms with this not make it seem like even more of a first love/high school crush type of thing."

"That is a very good outline you have there, any idea what you need from me?"

"Yes, moral support, and if I get too emotional and start to cry I may need you to take over typing for me." I tried to smile to lighten that thought, even though it was a very real concern for me at the moment. I was going to be summing up the last year and a half in a letter for Renee. It was bound to get emotional. I could only hope that poor Jasper was not in the house. I may just drive him crazy by the time this letter is done with.

***~* MMO *~***

An hour later, I was no longer hoping Jasper was out of the house. I was a tightly wound bundle of nerves as I reread the email one last time before Edward pushed the send button.

**Dear Mom,**

**I am sorry that my news took you so off guard. I did not realize how much time had gone by since we last had an actual conversation. I seem to have gotten myself consumed by the life I unknowingly created for myself.**

**I never realized that by giving you a little room to assume your renewed role as a wife, I would find a few new roles for myself as well. I want you to know, first and foremost, that no one has ever or will ever take your place in my heart. You are still my best friend. I have only just come to realize that it is quite possible to have more than one. **

**I hope that you can find it in your heart to be happy for me about the fact that I now have a relationship with Charlie. I have found it very easy to see how you could fall in love with him. There have been many moments when I could see the man you must have seen back then. I am so glad that I finally gave myself the chance to get to know him. However, as easy as that was to see, it was just as easy to see now how perfect you and Phil are for one another. **

That part was harder to write than most of the rest. It made me think of Jake, and the fact that no matter how he felt - or how I tried to make myself love him - some things are not meant to be. I would forever feel sorry for Charlie. I was sure that he would never love another like he loved Renee, if he ever gave himself the chance to love again that is.

**That being said, I hope you will continue to read if you have made it this far.**

**I realize that we have all had a very difficult year and a half, some parts being more difficult than others. I also realize that it is mostly my fault. **(Edward did not like that line at all and we argued for a full ten minutes until he finally understood that I would not be taking it out. This letter was about telling Renee my side and this is how I felt. Not to mention the fact that it was the honest truth.) **I have been accused more times than I can count in the last year of being too observant. Yet, I have been told just as many times that I refuse to see anything that pertains to me correctly.**

**This was made blatantly obvious just three days after my birthday. **(By this time, I had already started to tear up. I was sure that Edward would be taking over for me soon. However, I had to relive these moments as much as Edward did so that we could stress our case. It was just lucky that we already had an alternate version of what happened. It would make it easier to write it all out.) **Edward - the first boy I ever liked, the only man I will ever love - was forced to leave the state. His father had been offered a position at a hospital that he would have been stupid not to take.**

**You must understand - Edward has always had this odd notion that I was too good for him. He let this strange thinking allow him to break things off with me permanently when he was forced to move with his family to LA. He thought that, since I was beyond his realm of deserving, I would not be hurt by this abrupt separation.** (I could not take it any more by this point. Edward had to take over which made it all go much slower since I had to calm down enough to let him know what I wanted to say and make sure that he actually put that in the letter.)

**Edward did not seem to realize that he was ripping my heart out just as effectively as he was dislodging his own. His time spent in LA was not very productive though. The time apart affected Edward in a similar way to what it did me. In the end, his sister, Alice, came back to Forks to explain what was actually going on. **(I knew it was killing Edward inside to have to type this for me. Yet all he showed was his love and devotion. I could not believe that I was hurting him like this yet again. I just had to keep telling myself that once all of this was over we would be able to start over new. It would never be like this again.)

**When Alice saw that I was just as hurt as Edward was by the breakup she took me back to LA with her to talk to Edward. She explained on the way that he was acting very similar to me. So once we talked, the family had a meeting of their own, they concluded that they were not very happy in sunny California. So in the end Carlisle got his job back at Forks General - as if they were going to turn him away. **

**I realize, to you, this may seem very sudden. However, I assure you that we have had many conversations. We are now engaged because we have come to the decision, as a couple, that we cannot stand the thought of separation ever again. If it helps anything at all, just know that it will be a nice long engagement. We will still be going to college in the fall, not that I know yet what I want to study. The wedding is tentatively set at the moment for after we graduate. **

**I truly hope that this will help you come to terms with Edward and my relationship status. I understand that you may still need some time to let this all sink in. However, I do not see there being much left. I hoped that you would trust me to be smart enough to know what I needed to be happy. I will call you Monday, after school in the hopes that by then you will be able to speak to me again. **

**Love Always,**

**Bella**

**P.S. You are more than welcome to call or email me back before Monday. If you want to get a hold of me, you can get me on Edward's cell. I love you.**

I was very nervous as Edward hit the send button for me. However, I did not think I could do any better with it. I was also now totally decided, I would call Renee again when we got home from school, before we went to Port Angeles for the SAT study session. That is, if she has not called me by then. I was not sure what outcome I actually wanted to happen though. On one hand, I wanted to be the one to call her. It would show my maturity and help my case. On the other hand, I wanted her to take back that role as my friend and call to get the details in a calmer more receptive manner. I would just have to wait and see what happened.

I stayed curled on Edward's lap for a little while longer. It was very comforting to have his arms around me right now. However, I was sure that Alice would want to get that movie marathon started so I opted to go join the family. It might actually help get my mind off things for the moment and I could definitely use the distraction.

**EPOV**

I felt terrible as Bella worked on her email to Renee. I was sure that it was all things that needed to get out in the open. Nevertheless, it was just reopening the wound I had put in her heart. I felt even worse once she could no longer continue because she was crying too much to be able to even see what she was doing. I took over the typing as she told me what she wanted to say. I did not agree with a couple points in the letter, however, the whole point as she reminded me was to get her views across to Renee. It seems that we would continue to come to an impasse on a couple issues for now.

As I read back the letter once more before hitting send I could not help but notice that there was a note of finality and goodbye to it. I wondered if Bella was aware that that was the feeling you were left with after reading it. It reminded me of back when we first started to talk about how we felt for one another. She said that she could sense that I was trying to say goodbye while I said and did other things. That is almost the feeling I got from this letter.

She was telling Renee that she wanted her to have this information so that she could be happy for us. However, in the back of your mind you cannot help but see all the points where she tells her time is up and in the end, approval really does not matter. I would have to talk to her about that later. For now, I just needed to calm her down. Alice was becoming saddened by the sound of her tears and Jasper was trying to get past all of the guilt, sadness, and loss that Bella was feeling right now. Not that I was helping what with my own feelings of guilt for my part of this whole mess.

"I think it is time for that movie marathon." Bella said quietly as she tried to wipe away all of the runaway tears.

"Let's go clean you up first." I told her even though she would always be glowing and beautiful to me, she tended to want to look presentable whenever she was around the family. She was never one for fashion, which killed Alice, but she was always lovely.

We went to the bathroom and I sat her on the counter as I wet a washcloth with warm water. I slowly and gently wiped it over her face to get rid of all the tear streaks. Bella had closed her eyes and was breathing deeply again. I have no idea when the change happened, or how for that matter, but Jasper was suddenly shouting in my mind.

'_What are you doing to her Edward? She is about to pass out.' _I quickly stopped running the cloth over her face and watched her. She looked fine to me maybe a little tired still as crying always did that to humans. Her breathing was deep but even and her heartbeat was steady.

"Why did you stop?" Bella whispered without opening her eyes. "That felt very nice and soothing." She then slowly opened her eyes. I was overcome with the thoughts going through my head and the look on her face. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. It was a slow sensual kiss that I was very happy stayed sweet. Bella seemed to be on the same page with me and did not overreact. I slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"I love you Bella, with everything in me," I whispered to her as I leaned my forehead against hers. "I thank you for everything you have done for me and everything you continue to do. Thank you."

"You know," she said with a wistful far away look. "That sounds like the perfect beginning to wedding vows."

I could not help the large smile that overtook my face at that proclamation. It had just come out of my mouth as the only thing I could think about while kissing her was about her soft, full lips on my own.

"I hope you know," Bella said softly as she brought her arms around my neck. "I really do love you very much and I cannot wait to marry you. Then," She moved her lips to my ear and I had to close my eyes at the sensations she was sending through my body. She then whispered very low as she obviously did not want the others downstairs to hear her. I was immensely glad that she did accomplish her goal, or I would have to deal with Emmett. They were all wondering what she was saying to me. All but Jasper, that is, as he was sure to feel the spike of lust in me at that instant. I had no clue what he was getting from Bella at the moment however. She was acting very playful though. I was enjoying it immensely. It was like a brief glimpse into what was to come, or so I hoped. "I will turn you into a true man."

The shiver that ran through my body did not go unnoticed by Bella. She backed up and smiled as I tried to right my emotions and facial features.

"You can be quite the vixen Miss Swan." I whispered in her ear. Her accompanying blush and shiver was very satisfactory.

'_What are you guys doing up there Edward. I know for a fact that the lust coming from the two of you right now means nothing. You really shouldn't be teasing each other when you still have a whole month before you can do anything.'_

I would have to get us downstairs quickly now, or Jasper may just tell the others what we were up to.

"Come, my love." I said as I picked Bella up off the counter and set her back on her feet. "We have a family to bond with."

"Lead the way." She said with a smile.

***~* MMO *~***

We spent the rest of the day watching movies. There was no theme to what we watched as we just kept pulling movies out of the cabinet. Some movies were long, some were short, and some left you thinking at the end. We steered clear of horror and series films though. We decided that we could stick to comedy and action films. Alice even threw in a couple musicals and romances. Esme made Bella dinner at eight and then she went and changed into her pajamas before we continued our little marathon. By one o'clock Bella was passed out on the couch with her head on my lap. I carefully took her upstairs and laid her on the bed.

"Good night, my love." I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. I then changed into some pajamas before joining Bella on the bed and wrapping my arms around her, settling in for the night. I had one more month to enjoy this nighttime ritual that we had. However, as much as I told myself that I should be mourning it. I could not find the proper mindset to believe that anymore. I would still be able to hold her as we lay in bed at night. Actually, I was sure that should I ask her to she would fake sleep for me for a little while. Yet the most important part of it all was that she would be in my arms for the rest of time. So what was there really to mourn I was now starting to ask myself?

**BPOV**

In the morning, I woke to an empty bed. I looked around for a moment to make sure that Edward was not just busy doing something else in the room. When I was satisfied that he was not in the room I called for him.

"Edward? Where are you?" He was instantly by the bed looking down at me apologetically.

"I am sorry love. I was talking to Carlisle before he left for work."

"It is okay," She said with a smile. "I was just wondering where you were. Is everything alright?"

"Of course it is love. Why wouldn't it be?"

That was a little suspicious. People tend to say that most often when there was something wrong that they were trying to hide. I let it go for the moment I had just thought of something that I could not believe I had forgotten about.

"Edward, do we have any plans for today?"

"Not really, no, why, what were you thinking of doing?"

"I wanted to call Angela and Ben and see if they wanted to go to lunch with us so that we could tell them our good news."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Are you sure they don't have any plans of their own though?" He asked back.

"No I don't. I thought we could ask Alice to see if they did."

"No, they don't, they would love to have a double lunch date with you two." Edward and I looked at each other and laughed, Alice really could come in handy sometimes.

"Thank you Alice." I called down to her.

"You are welcome Bella."

I then got up and brushed my teeth afterwards I called Angela and asked her if she and Ben would like to join Edward and I for lunch at a small cafe in Port Angeles. She, of course, said yes and I went to go shower to get ready for our lunch date.

A half hour later I was clean and dressed as Alice helped me do my hair. Edward had gone with Jasper on a quick hunt and would be back soon. Alice was in the muddle of French braiding my hair when she all of the sudden pulled it unnecessarily hard.

"Ouch, Alice," I said as I rubbed the back of my scalp. When she did not answer though I looked back at her. Her eyes were out of focus and her hands were in tight fists around my hair.

I waited patiently for her to come to from her vision. I did not know what else I could do. When she did, she had a brief flash of panic in her eyes before she smiled and went back to braiding my hair.

"What was that Alice?" I asked. I hoped that she would tell me. She had once told me that she would always tell me the truth. That is, if she was telling me anything though.

"I don't know yet." She said absentmindedly. That did not bode well. If she had visions coming in sketchy, it could mean any number of things. She finished my hair quickly and was back to her normal self again. I did not like this though. I was trying to figure out if I was going to talk to Edward about it or just wait until she had more information. However, before I could make up my mind Edward was in front of me with that lovely crooked grin on his face that made me forget everything, even my name, for a moment.

"You look stunning Bella." He said as he leaned in to give me a quick kiss.

"Thank you." I said as I tried to stop the blush from overtaking my face. "Are you ready to go?" I asked to take the focus off of myself.

"Just give me a minute." Edward said as he started to unbutton his shirt. My eyes grew wide and I blushed even more as I quickly turned around. Before I knew what was happening I had been pressed up against the wall. "You know Bella there is no reason for you to turn around."

I could feel my whole head light on fire. I was sure it was going to do like on the classic cartoons, when they relieve the steam, soon. Edward was running his fingers up and adown my arms while his nose skimmed my collar bone. My hands were on his chest and it was very smooth and very bare. I could not seem to break my eye contact from his marvelous frame.

Soon he chuckled as he lifted his head and whispered into my ear. "We have waited this long my love, what is another month?" I was stuck, rooted to the spot, as Edward slowly backed up from me and walked into his closet to finish changing. When he came out, I was still trying to calm my raging heart and hormones. Edward was really very evil when he wanted to be.

"Edward," I said sweetly as he came back to me.

"Yes my love?" He asked as he took my hand and started to lead me out of his room.

"You had better hope that I forget moments like that when I am changed."

"Why is that?" He asked with that crooked grin on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"Because once I am like you I will pay you back for all the times you dazzled me." I said as I walked out of the room and started down the hall.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs he was back by my side.

"Who says you need to wait that long, you do quite a good job of teasing in your own right as is." He whispered as he helped me down the stairs so that I did not trip.

I blushed again as what he said sunk in. I could not think of a single time that I had tried to dazzle him like he had just done to me. Nevertheless, that did not mean that I was not going to have some fun over the next month now that I knew it was possible to get to him. I was brought from my musings as we reached the car. I noticed that he had not led me to the Volvo but his special occasion Austin Martin.

"Edward, why are we going in this? We are only going to a cafe in Port Angeles. We do not need any more attention brought on us."

"Please, Bella. I get to drive it so rarely. And if this isn't a special occasion I really don't know what is." He was pleading with those gorgeous light honey eyes. I loved the color they turned when he had just fed.

"Fine, but could you at least drive a little closer to the speed limit today?"

"For you I will refrain from going over one hundred miles per hour. Is that okay?" He asked seriously.

"I guess I have to take what I can get. After all, for you that is rather slow." I said with a chuckle. Edward then helped me into the car and we were on our way.

After a mere twenty-five minutes, we were pulling up to the cafe. It was a nice little place. It had small tables and there was even clam chowder on the menu. We got a comfy booth and waited for Angela and Ben. It actually did not take long for them to show up. I was pretty sure that the majority of their drive was performed while Edward and I were taking turns 'dazzling' each other.

"Angela, Ben." I said waving my arm to get their attention when they came in. They both made a beeline to our table and I hugged them both. Edward, however, opted just to shake both of their hands.

"So why did you want to meet us here all of the sudden?" Angela asked after we told the waitress our lunch orders.

"Can't I just want to have lunch with a friend?" I asked acting innocently.

"No," Angela said with a laugh.

"Well, I never," I said exaggeratedly.

"And you never will if you don't tell me why we are here." Angela said playfully.

"Well, if you are going to be like that I guess I just won't tell you that Edward proposed to me." I said as I clasped my hands together on the table so that the ring was very prominent.

Angela was very quiet for a moment before she started to squeal and jumped up to give me a second, tighter hug.

"Congratulations you two," She said enthusiastically. "When did this happen?"

"Friday, and before you say anything about that being two days ago, you are the first one outside of our families to be told.

"Is that why you weren't in school on Friday?" She then asked.

"Partially, we were already skipping for other reasons we had to take care of when he asked. So, we told our families yesterday and now we are telling you."

"When are you going to actually have the wedding?" She asked. I could tell that she was worried about college you could see it in her eyes, it isn't like most people wouldn't be.

"We are going to wait until after we graduate from college. We have already told our parents that it is going to be a very long engagement. That seemed to appease them all." I did not want to actually go into the different reactions that we got from everyone, and since it was true that most everyone was happy for us, it was a relatively easy answer to give.

We spent the next hour chatting happily. I could not help the sudden sadness that I felt once the lunch was over. Edward paid, much to Angela's protests, and mine, especially since he did not even eat anything. Ben however did not mind someone else picking up the tab. I tried the whole way home not to cry. However, that only lasted so long. I could not really help it. I was actually going to miss Angela, if I remembered her. That realization just made the tears come faster and harder.

"Love, why are you crying? You know what your tears do to me. Please, what has you so upset now?"

"I am sorry Edward. But I was just thinking that I am actually going to miss Angela. Then I remembered that that was only if I remembered her."

Edward immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road. He pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair as he tried to calm me with soothing words. Then he made it all even worse.

"Love, you know that you do not have to do this, I will love you forever no matter your choice. If you decide to stay human we can actually go to college together and then get married like we will be telling everyone."

"Edward, do not take these tears for weakness. I will not change my mind. I already told you that this is happening. You have finally agreed to change me. We are going to be equals soon. I would not change that for anything in this world, except you that is. But by doing it this way I get you longer. So I think I will be doing it my way this time."

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you think that I was changing my mind. I have actually started to come to terms with that fact of your change. I have also found that I am very much looking forward to it. Nevertheless, if you do change your mind, I would never think less of you. I love you and I will have you for as long as I am allotted. Be that seventy years or seven hundred. I will always love and cherish you. It is only up to you for how long."

"I choose Seven hundred thousand." I said with a watery smile.

"That sounds very good to me." Edward said with that cooked grin as he leaned in to kiss me.

Once he had me completely calm he set me back in my seat and we started for home again. When we got home, I decided to take a short nap. Crying jags always wipe me out I needed to get my strength back again. When I woke up again the clock on Edward's stereo read 6:15 pm. I stretched and went downstairs to see who was here.

As I walked into the kitchen, I found Edward and Alice sitting at the kitchen Island having a very heated discussion. Even though I could not hear it, I could see it in their faces and in their hand gestures.

"What's going on?" I asked tentatively.

They both swung around to look at me. Their faces where both those solid masks that they used so much at the beginning. I was not going to fall for that. There was no way.

"Nothing is wrong love." Edward said as he came to greet me. He threw a heated look at Alice and she joined in on his lie.

"You must have both hit your heads if you actually think that I am going to fall for that."

They both looked at each other then Edward tried to lead me out of the kitchen. "Please, Bella, believe me when I tell you that we have nothing to tell you at the moment. If we did, we would tell you but for now we need to feed the human." He said the last part with a lighter tone and a slight smile on his face. It really was too bad for him that his eyes could not hide the terror from me. He really should know better by now.

Well, even if they did not want to learn, I would. I would give them the time they needed. However, I would not forget. I would ask them another time. And if they lied to me, I would go to Carlisle and Esme. They would tell me. I was sure of that. It is in my best interest to know when I am surrounded by extra danger. I was a magnet for it after all. I should be aware of what I am pulling towards myself, should I not?

I dropped it for now though. Edward walked me back to the dinning room where there was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for me with a glass of milk. I ate hungrily and when I was done Alice took my dish away before I could even get out of my chair.

We decided that we would just stay in the living room then and read. I was not sure when I had fallen back to sleep but I managed to wake up in the middle of the night in Edward's bed. He smiled down at me and I snuggled back into him. I quickly jumped back up and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"Oh my God, it is 10:15. I need to get home. Charlie is probably freaking out."

"Alice called him earlier when you fell asleep. She told him that we wore you out and you fell asleep. He said that it was alright for you to stay the night again. He will see you when he gets home from work tomorrow."

I smiled as I went back to snuggling into his side. As I fell back to sleep to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby. I was momentarily reminded of Edward and Alice's little scene in the kitchen. I pushed it to the back of my mind for now, but it would not be forgotten.


	5. Forgiveness And Wedding Announcements

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Forgiveness And Wedding Announcements**

**BPOV**

Monday morning had finally come and I was very surprised to be so happy about it. I just could not wait to get to school and show off my newly acquired, most treasured possession.

I truly loved the ring that Edward had given me not only was it beautiful beyond belief but it tied back to his past. It was his mother's ring, his father had specifically picked it out to give to her and now Edward had given it to me and it would be staying with me for all time.

I usually would be dreading today. However, it seems that many things had changed as of late. I was now an even stronger person than I was before. I did not even care anymore about what would be said about us. I was a hundred percent positive that those that mattered would be happy for us, and they were, as Angela and Ben already knew.

The one thing that I was dreading was what it was going to do to Edward. He is always so protective of me, this was sure to cause some ruckus in certain minds. I really did want to spare him the anguish but I was at a loss as to how I could do it. Yet, at the same time, I just wanted to scream from the top of the Space Needle that I was going to marry the most wonderful man on the planet.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" I was brought from my inner musings by Rosalie's timid request as my head snapped up to Edward's door. He had gone down to talk to Carlisle while I finished watching the sun rise behind the clouds. I do not even know how long I stood there just staring at Rosalie as she stood waiting in the doorway. "It's fine if you would rather not." She said after some time as she made to leave.

"No!" I said a little too loudly so to calm myself I took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "It's okay Rosalie come have a seat." I said as I walked from the window to the couch.

"If you would rather not talk to me alone I completely understand." She said trying to sound confident. However, I had been around this family for way to long to fall for it.

Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing. Rosalie looked at me as if I had just grown a second head. I quickly calmed myself so as not to get on her bad side as I had no idea why she was here in the first place. But I just couldn't stop my mouth from saying what was in my head to say to that comment.

"That was hilarious Rosalie, as if it is actually possible to have a private conversation in this house. I guess …hmm … If you think about it you all get a little preview of what Edward has to go through all the time."

"What do you mean?" She asked looking truly perplexed.

"Well, with his mind reading he automatically hears what is running through people's heads whether he wants to or not. When you have conversations in this house you can all hear each other whether you want to or not." I paused as I thought this through a little more. "I guess that is true for when you are in school too, or anywhere really. You would really think that you guys would give Edward a little slack knowing that. It must get annoying because not only does he have to deal with what is said aloud but what stays in people's brains as well. You should all be proud of him for not going insane after 100 years." So maybe once I am turned I will have an little better understanding of what it is like to be him too. Hopefully I will not be so quick to dismiss his difficulties though. I may even be able to allow him a little reprieve, like he says I do now, when we are alone.

"Why does he always have to be right?" She said slightly frustrated now.

"Who and what about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward, of course, well really, the whole family." She said rolling her eyes. "They have been telling me this whole time that all it would take is one conversation to realize that you are unlike anyone else. In addition, Edward has been saying since the beginning that you say the most observant things completely out of the blue sometimes. It seems Edward is not the only one guilty of making mistakes in the name of safety. His were just … stupider." She said with a playful wink.

I smiled broadly at Rosalie we seemed to be getting along, and no one was forcing it, I think. I so hoped that this was just a glimpse of how good things could be once I was changed.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked looking at the clock on the bedside table. I noticed then that we needed to leave in ten minutes in order to get to school on time.

"I just wanted you to know that I am very sorry for how I have always treated you. I really was just trying to protect the family and I see now that you are a very vital part of it. I know that you said before that you forgive me for that phone call. However, I hope that you can actually forgive me for all of it. I guess I just don't adapt to change well." She gave me another tentative smile.

"And to my defense, you were the first person Edward has ever looked twice at, it didn't help anything that you were a human with the unlikely ability to keep him out of your head, I guess I was a just a little jealous of you. Nevertheless, I was also afraid that you would one day prove him wrong and me right by acting like all the other teenaged girls. I was so certain that one day you would decide you couldn't take the secrecy anymore and would tell Jessica everything."

"I really am so sorry for all of those thoughts and I must say, I have never been happier to be proven wrong by Edward in the seventy-odd years or so I have known him."

My mind was reeling. I could not believe what I was hearing. I was so happy that Rosalie and I were going to be able to have an actual relationship. I could not get my voice to work at the moment though.

"Bella, please say something." Rosalie said sadly.

"Did you just say that you were jealous of me?" I asked incredulously. It was all I could get out.

The house was then filled with laughter and there was a deafening crash downstairs, I could hear it all around me, even Rosalie was smirking.

"Is that the only thing you heard me say?" She asked still smiling.

"No," I said blushing brightly. "It is just the only part I don't believe."

"BELLA!" I heard called out throughout the house.

"One day soon Alice, Esme, and I are going to help you with that crackpot view you have of yourself. But, for now, you have to get going. Please, just think about what I said."

With that said, Edward was by my side before I could blink.

"Ready to go, my most beautiful Bella?" Edward asked pulling me to my feet.

"Yes." I said with a chuckle. "And Rosalie," I said getting her attention as I could see that she was having a private conversation with Edward, I would have to ask him about that later. "Thank you for telling me all that, and, once again, you are completely forgiven."

"Thank you." She said as she stood up and gave me a hug. Alice then shot into the room to join our sisterly hug.

"Okay, can I have my fiancée back now? We need to get to school."

Alice, Rosalie, and I let go of each other as we laughed at the adorable pout on Edward's gorgeous face. I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his puckered lip. He deepened the kiss quickly before turning me towards the door in my dazzled state.

**EPOV**

I knew that Rosalie had been debating lately about approaching Bella before or after the change to clear some things up. I was personally glad that she had chosen to do it before the change. I think it shows her true remorse and willingness to be around Bella.

I was still a bit apprehensive though you never know how Bella will take things. Not to mention the fact that Rosalie can be a bit abrasive. I did not want Bella to feel that she had to talk to Rosalie if she did not want to - I also knew that she wanted a relationship with her though - I just did not want her to feel trapped.

'_Edward, do you mind if I talk to Bella for a minute?'_ Rosalie asked in my mind.

I debated it for a moment then answered her by telling Bella that I had to talk to Carlisle quickly before we left for school.

"I'm just gonna wait here for you." Bella said giving me a kiss as she continued to watch the sun rise just to be lost behind the perpetually thick clouds.

I had really enjoyed watching the sunrise with Bella the last two days. I smiled to myself with the thought that in just over a month we could do this everyday for eternity should we want to. And to think that I had almost given this all up, I was such a fool.

I left the room and went down to Carlisle's office. As I passed Rosalie on the stairs, she whispered a nearly silent thank you to me. I smiled and nodded my head. I knocked lightly on Carlisle's door and he silently bid me entrance.

'_Is there something I can do for you this morning Edward?"_ Carlisle asked keeping to our silent conversation. I shook my head and pointed to the ceiling. He looked up just as Rosalie asked Bella if they could talk.

'_I see, it took her long enough to come around. You know that I love you all dearly. However, sometimes I really worry about Rosalie. I am sure that in the years to come Bella will really give her a run for her money with the stubbornness.'_

I could not help the smile that overcame my face as I sat down to monitor Rosalie's apology to my love. Rosalie was truly remorseful, I knew that, but once again, words did not always come out how they were intended to. Not to mention the fact that Bella was sure to twist things if they were not explained properly. For all her brilliance, she tended not to see herself, or anything to do with her, correctly.

Carlisle went back to reading his book while I listened to Rosalie and Jasper's thoughts. I had to make sure that Bella was not uncomfortable with being alone with Rosalie. Thankfully, Rosalie had the presence of mind to pay close attention to Bella's actions and facial expressions.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It looks like she is trying to think of the right thing to say. I knew I should have waited to talk to her. I'll just tell her that we can do this another time.'_

"It's fine if you would rather not."

"No!" I heard Bella quite clearly. It was not as if I could really miss her voice but that one word came out clear as a bell. Rosalie was misunderstanding Bella's silence - something I had done on many occasions - and Bella was trying to correct that. However, Bella beat her to the punch. "It's okay Rosalie come have a seat."

I could hear Bella cross the room to the couch.

'_She seems like she wants to talk to me. However, is she just being accommodating? Letting me say my peace in my own house. I should have done this with Edward here or at least Alice. Either one would be able to let me know if her words were genuine or just what she thought I wanted to hear.'_ I really wished that Rosalie would understand the fact that Bella always spoke genuinely. Sure, she would be nice to people she did not like much, so that she did not hurt their feelings. However, we could always see the contempt on her face when she was with such people. Rosalie needed to start paying attention to how Bella acts around her. She is not timid because she does not want to be around her but thinks that Rosalie does not want to be near.

'_Edward' _Jasper knew to say my name to get my attention. I could actually hear humor in his thoughts though, interesting. _'Rosalie is actually more nervous than Bella. If she was human she would have worked herself into a panic attack by now.'_

I could not help but smile at that. It further showed that Rosalie was telling the truth and wanted to, at least try, to be friends with Bella.

'_That is the third smile I have seen on his face in the last two minutes. I am so glad that he was able to finally let Bella in completely. They have been so wonderful for each other. I am sure it will only get better once she is changed. Then they will never have to go back to this meaningless dating ritual. They can be together at all times and not have to worry about Charlie or what others have to say. That will be good for Bella's embarrassment issues as well.'_

Hearing Carlisle's thoughts about our happiness and us only made my current smile larger. I seem to have been just as slow as they all said I was. I still cannot believe that I let so much time go by before I admitted to myself that I loved her. However, as she said earlier, that is all in the past and it is soon to all get exponentially better.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said softly. I was so overjoyed everyday that, if nothing else, the head of our family was always on my side. "For everything, I know that I have not always made things easy for you, or the family. I am just glad and lucky that you are the one leading this family."

"You will always be my first companion and son, Edward. Just as any parent I truly just want you to be happy. I am glad that you finally see that for yourself." He concluded with a smile as Rosalie started to speak again. He soon went back to his reading and left me to monitor the goings on in my room.

"If you would rather not talk to me alone I completely understand." Rosalie continued in a wannabe confident voice.

I am sure that Bella's ever observant mind saw right through Rosalie's little façade, and just as expected, Bella's reaction was completely unexpected. I had a huge grin on my face as I listened to my loves beautiful laughter. She was a happy person that smiled and laughed a lot. Nevertheless, few things made her laugh as hard as she was now. I could smell the salty tears from here. This was not going to help Rosalie's nerves at all. However, I really did not care she deserved any fear that came with trying to repent for her stupid behavior. Not to mention the fact that I just loved to hear Bella's joyful and carefree laughter.

'_Oh, God!' _Rosalie thought _'She has cracked Edward is going to kill me. Why in the world are there tears leaking down her face so much and why is she even laughing? What do I do, what am I going to do?' _Rosalie was kind enough to provide me with a mental image of my hysterically laughing love. There was truly no one more glorious in the world.

Jasper was quite enjoying Rosalie's torment as much as I was. _'I am just glad that I am not in that room. Rosalie, is filled with so much fear meanwhile, Bella is just about to come apart at the seams with mirth. If this continues much longer, I am going to have to leave Edward. I know you want me here to watch over the both of them, but they are such polar opposites it is approaching painful.'_ He then added in n afterthought. _'Isn't it just amazing that you happen to find the one person to keep us all on our toes and simultaneously get under our skin?'_

I pushed that thought to the back of my head as I could hear Bella's heart start to calm. Soon she was able to speak again and told Rosalie exactly why she had laughed so hard at Rosalie's statement. However, that was not what had me glued to my seat. My beautiful Bella's beautiful mind was running wild again.

I loved when she did this, when she was completely forward with the thoughts in her head. I loved to listen to them spew forth as if they were common views. Then, to top off my joy, I was now able to see what everyone else thought about her uniquely different mind.

'_Wow, that girl sure knows how to twist a situation.' _Emmett thought with a laugh.

'_Bella is stalling; she must be afraid of what Rosalie could possibly have to say to her.'_ Alice said confidently. She had seen Bella's mind at work before though. She knew how Bella's brain often looked at the most normal things with completely different views.

'_It is no wonder Edward can't break into her mind. What with random thoughts like that running through it?'_ Carlisle thought as he looked over at me and smiled again.

'_Look at how bright she is. She is just what he always needed. And now she is here to complete our family.'_ Esme's thoughts had been accompanied with a soft sob. She really was so happy that everything had worked out in the end. Bella and I would have to come up with something nice to do for Carlisle and Esme. As my parents, they had gone through a lot with me over the years, especially in the last year. I would have to show them just how much I really appreciated them.

'_Jeez Edward, does she ever not think of you? Nevertheless, that little epiphany did bring her joy. I would not mind knowing why It is really strange.'_ Jasper was not the only one that would like to know that. I would have to remember to ask her later.

Rosalie actually did one of the few moves that she gets from Emmett from time to time. She spoke aloud the same things that were floating in her mind. She may not have actually realized that she was speaking loud enough for Bella to hear her though but that fact was quickly rectified when Bella asked her to explain her comment. This was turning out to be a very informational and interesting conversation. I was quite glad that they seemed to be getting along so well. I was beginning to hope that it would turn into an actual friendship once Bella was changed.

'_Please let her forgive me.' _Rosalie was thinking once she finished explaining her case to Bella. _'Please let her understand why I acted the way I did. After all, she forgave Edward for his stupidity. Why is she still not speaking? Have I finally succeeded in overwhelming her?'_

"Bella, please say something." Rosalie was now pleading with her.

Then leave it to my wonderful love to entertain us all with her topsy-turvy mind once again.

"Did you just say that you were jealous of me?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

The instant the words left her mouth the house filled with laughter. I could hear Emmett fall off the couch in the living room, he was laughing so hard. I was once again bombarded by my family's thoughts about my love's wondrous mind.

'_God, I will be so disappointed if that goes away once she is changed.'_ Emmett of course was thinking of his comedy relief. _'I don't mind if she loses the clumsiness, as long as she keeps thinking so strangely. Only something that comes out of her mouth can turn this family into laughing heaps. Even I ain't that good. And I have had years to work on it.'_ I was sure that he would be wiping tears from his eyes if he could. I also felt a certain swell of pride at his words. I always knew that he liked having Bella around. Yet you could hear it in the tenderness in his thoughts. He loved her as another sister and just wanted her to be here.

'_Edward, we really need to work on her self-esteem.'_ Alice thought to me. _'I hate when my sister belittles herself like that. She is so beautiful in so many ways.'_ Alice really needed to calm down now, before she burst in that room and disrupted any possible bonding between Bella and Rosalie. I was quite sure that she would be giving Bella a piece of her mind on the way to school though.

'_She actually is stunned. She is radiating so much shock and uncertainty. I am sure that she thinks that Rosalie is just saying that. Little does she know that that is the most truth she has spoken in a long time.'_ I was beginning to think that Bella was becoming as much of a puzzle to Jasper as she always had been to me. I guess it was a good thing that they would actually get a chance to sit and talk together soon. I was quite sure that with her great mind Bella could entertain us all with constant debates about nothing at all. Family time was soon to take on a completely new meaning. Moreover, I was finding more and more every day that I could not wait.

'_How can someone so lovely think so little of themselves?' _I was sure that Esme saw at least a little of herself in Bella. I certainly did. I have heard it said that in order for a man to find a good woman he has to find a woman like his mother. Well I have certainly succeeded in that. And to make it even better she actually reflects both of my mothers. Esme really could not scold her too much for her current thoughts. After all, she used to think that way herself. Confidence comes in time. I was one hundred percent sure that the women of this family would help Bella find hers.

'_Bella sometimes makes me think of those children that are accidentally switched at birth. They unknowingly show more and more tendencies of their biological family as they grow. Even though this family is far from biological, she still finds a way to act more and more like the members of it. And that was just a page straight out of Esme's book.'_ I was even happier to see that I was not the only one to notice, then again, as head of the family it was Carlisle's responsibility to watch over us all.

'_How is that all she got from what I said? This girl truly is delusional. It will take some time to fix those thoughts, but we do have the rest of eternity to do it.' _Now that was one thought I would not get enough of hearing. I loved to think of forever with Bella, however, it was made exponentially better when it was our family members thinking it.

When Rosalie spoke she once again let her words get as close as possible to her thoughts. "Is that the only thing you heard me say?" She tried to say it playfully but she was slightly annoyed with this line of Bella's thinking.

"No, it's just the only part I don't believe." Bella said slightly quieter.

"BELLA!" The entire family yelled at her. It was now very apparent that everyone agreed with me on the views of her total and complete beauty.

Jasper and Alice then thought to me simultaneously.

'_Edward, she is telling the truth.' _Jasper informed me. Part of me wanted to go up there and shake some sense into her. However, the other part wanted her to have this time with Rosalie with what was turning into a truly sisterly conversation.

'_It is almost time to go Edward.'_ Alice then told me. I stood up and started to walk up to my room to try to give them just a little bit more time as Rosalie started to speak again.

"One day soon Alice, Esme, and I are going to have to help you with that crackpot view you have of yourself. But, for now, you have to get going. Please, just think about what I said."

I then picked up my steps and was back in my room within the second. I went straight to Bella and held my hand out to her.

"Ready to go my most beautiful Bella?" I asked as she put her hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet.

'_Normally, I would say that you are laying it on a little thick. However, I can see now that you may actually need a little more. That self-esteem thing is going to take some time. And, knowing Bella - even the little that I do - I am sure it is only going to get worse before it gets better.'_ I raised one eyebrow at Rosalie in question. _'You may not remember, or maybe it is just different for guys. Nevertheless, when a woman is changed, at least when I was, it is actually quite hard on the psyche. Between the changes to your body and the monstrous thirst, it might actually get worse before it gets better. Then again,'_ Rosalie said as my face fell in misery for just a moment. I could not let Bella see me like that. She would see that something was wrong and would not stop questioning me until I told her what had been said. I did not want images like that playing through her head right now. _'Bella may be right, Lord knows she has been before and knowledge may actually be the key. Once she is changed, it may all just get better. You never really know, especially with her.'_ She added a little chuckle at the end. It seemed like the woman in my family were taking great joy in me losing my mind over Bella. However, I would not give it up for anything.

I did appreciate her quick attempt to cheer me back up, but this was something, that once again, had not occurred to me. Then again, in my defense, I never wanted to really changer her before. There was a lot that was just being brought out into the light and not much time to sort it all out.

Bella then brought us both out of our little side conversation as she looked up at us. "Yes, and Rosalie," She told me before turning to Rosalie. "Thank you for telling me all that, and, once again, you are completely forgiven."

"Thank you." Rosalie said as she embraced Bella. _'She really does have too big of a heart. She could almost be Esme's child reincarnated.'_ I couldn't help but to smile broadly as that would be a way to truly tie us all together. It would also show that we were actually meant to be together, not to mention that this was yet another member of the family to see how much she resembled Esme in so many minutes.

Alice then raced into the room and threw her tiny arms around her sisters.

'_Don't forget about me!'_ She thought sadly as if any one could forget about the lethal pixie in couture.

"Okay, can I have my fiancée back now?" God, was I ever going to love calling her that. "We need to get to school." I could not help the little pout that appeared on my face. I wanted Bella in my own arms at that moment.

'_Jeez Edward, needy much?' _Jasper asked sarcastically. _'At least you get to be with Bella all day even if you do have some classes apart. Alice will be with you two all day which leaves me stuck here, with Emmett and Rosalie.'_

I held back a slight cringe at his predicament and I began to think that once we moved, and Bella was changed, no one would be going to school or work for a little while. It would have very little to do with having a newborn in the house as we had not just been together for more than a few days in a while. It would be nice just to be together for a little while.

Bella then surprised me by rising up and kissing my puckered bottom lip. I quickly deepened the kiss, yet still made sure to pull away before she got carried away. I then turned her towards the door as Alice followed us out to the Volvo, everyone calling out goodbyes as we left.

*~* MMO *~*

It did not take long upon arriving at school for people's thoughts to anger me, Mike and Jessica, of course, having the worst of the bunch.

'_Here comes Cullen with Bella. I still cannot believe that she took him back. I wonder if Jessica was telling the truth when she said the only reason he came back is because Bella went to L.A. and slept with him. He is such a sleaze. Why could she not see that I am so much better for her? I am definitely better than that kid from La Push. At least I am her age ... God, why is Jessica hitting me. I guess I should pay attention to her.'_

I knew exactly why Jessica was trying to get Mike's attention. Her mind had finally unfrozen from the sight of the ring on Bella's beautiful left hand.

'_This has to be a joke. There is no way that he is marrying her. I mean, look at her. She is even sicklier than she was when she first got here. Not to mention the fact that she should be in a psycho ward. The girl is so totally unhinged. I bet she really did sleep with him to get him back, and now that he knocked her up their parents are making him marry her. Lucky Bitch.'_

I truly was trying not to let on how much these two were pissing me off. However, it obviously was not working. Bella was suddenly in front of me with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I know that you cannot control it, Edward." She said just loud enough for Alice and I to hear. "But I am sure that it is rude, and a lie. We know the truth that is all that matters, they can say and think whatever they want." She then stretched up on her toes to give me a small kiss.

"You are right as usual they are just petty and jealous."

"Well, if you are done with the plotting of the downfall of the Newton and Stanley children." Alice then chimed in. "We have classes to get to. I will see you both at lunch. Love ya!" She kissed Bella's cheek before skipping off to her first hour.

Bella and I continued on to English as I thought more about the situation I had landed us in. The engagement was going to make tonight very uncomfortable. We were going to be stuck with Mike, Jessica, and all of their friends for two hours. I had to find a way to fix this for Bella before then.

**BPOV**

As soon as we got to the car, Alice started in on me. It would seem that Edward was not the only one who believed that I did not seem to see myself properly. She told me, in no uncertain terms, that I would be seeing myself clearly soon, or there would be Hell to pay. I did not really believe her, but I did not want to invoke her wrath either. Therefore, I chose just to agree with her. Who really knows after all, maybe my change will help to make me see what they all claim to see.

Once Alice was done with her little 'promise' the rest of the ride was peaceably quiet. I could not say the same for once we got to school however. Within a minute of being there, Edward had a stony look on his face and his hands were clenching into tight fists.

I quickly stepped in front of him. I could not let him go after whoever was upsetting him. I was sure it had to do with more of the same that had been going through the school for the last month. I was not stupid. I heard the snide comments and whispers that circulated the school concerning us. I knew what the general student body thought of me already. Moreover, I was finding more and more each day that I did not actually care what they thought anymore. They would not matter in a month. So why let their thoughts matter now?

"I know you can't control It, Edward." I whispered. "But I am sure that it is rude, and a lie. We know the truth that is all that matters, they can say and think whatever they want."

"You are right as usual they are just petty and jealous." He whispered back to me.

Alice then broke up our little moment with reality. "Well, if you are done with the plotting of the downfall of the Newton and Stanley children. We have classes to get to. I will see you both at lunch. Love ya!" She then kissed my cheek as she walked off to her first class.

Edward then led the way to our English class. He seemed deep in thought and I hoped that it did not have anything to do with the stupidity of those around us. I noticed Mike and Jessica watching us as we passed. They seemed to be having a very heated conversation. By the way that Edward slightly stiffened as we passed them I could tell that the discussion was about us.

I gripped his arm a little tighter as I stepped ahead of him. I was not going to let anything diminish our happiness any more than what had already happened. I was determined that I would call Renee after school today though. Hopefully, we would be able to sort this all out. I really wanted my mother to be happy for me. Even though I knew that she would not be able to be a part of my life after this next month. I still wanted her to have peace in the thought that I died very happy, as Edward makes me insanely happy.

***~* MMO *~***

The morning classes, thankfully, passed by rather uneventfully. I could see that Edward was having a harder time with all of this than I was. Nevertheless, I was slightly happy that no one was bombarding me with questions yet. I was sure they would come during lunch though. After all, we share a table with Jessica, Lauren, and Mike. They would not let this subject go unnoticed for a whole day. And even if I did manage to get through the day unscathed, they would all bombard me tonight at the study session. I was not looking forward to that in the slightest.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, I walked as fast as I possibly could to get there. I noticed almost immediately that Alice was not at our normal lunch table. She was actually waiting for us at the Cullens old lunch table with a tray of food for me already. Edward walked us to her a little slower than our pace to get to the cafeteria. I rose one brow at her in question for the abrupt change in location.

"You don't want to know what would have happened should we of sat over there." She said indicating the table I had sat at all year. She then winked at me as I sat between her and Edward.

"Thank you." Was all Edward said.

"Edward, if you need to leave you can. I have Alice here with me. I may not like the stares, but at least that is all that is affecting me. I am actually getting used to them now anyway. You shouldn't have to force yourself to go through this."

"There are a lot of things that shouldn't be." Edward said as he glared across the room. "I am not leaving you here to fend for yourself. At least with me here no one is asking aloud what they have been thinking all day."

"You know Edward, I am a smart girl, I am pretty sure I can figure out what they are thinking."

"I wish you wouldn't try."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," I said with a bitter laugh.

"Bella, I am serious, please, I will try harder to ignore them just don't worry about me."

"I really hate when you say that." I said through my teeth. "It makes it sound like my thoughts and feelings are more important than yours. We are equally important, Edward." I said forcefully, then in the barest whisper, I added, "And in a little more than a month I will show you just how equal we can be."

Edward did not seem to like this answer. He glared at me for a moment before we were interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind me. I turned around to see Angela and Ben standing there with a tray each.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Angela asked with an apprehensive yet determined look on her face. I am sure that to her she thought her nerves were because of breaking up our quiet fight, but I knew the truth, and would forever think her my bravest friend for sticking by me all this time.

"You are more than welcome." Alice said. "Welcome to the side show don't worry about their little tizzy." She said nodding towards us. "They are still having a difference of opinion on when the wedding should be. And they are trying to avoid the obvious gossip." She then indicated our previous table.

Alice was very good, that was for sure she made the sentences flow so evenly as if she was speaking the absolute truth.

"I didn't mean to upset you love." Edward said in apology. "I just want us to enjoy this time as best we can."

"I know Edward, and I appreciate and love you for it but please just let me do this my way for once." With that I immediately jumped to my feet. As all heads at the table turned in my direction all wearing matching confused looks. I watched as Edward immediately looked to Alice and she shook her head as if to indicate that I had not made a decision to do anything.

I had to admit that I felt bad for using Alice's power against the both of them. However, I could not let them stop me. I knew that that was exactly what they would do. I had no idea what the outcome of my little idea would be and I could not let that knowledge stop me. I had to get this finished with so everyone would go back to leaving us alone.

"Can I have your attention please?" It did not take long for the cafeteria to go silent and all heads to turn to me. I blushed brightly but I could not let their eyes on me stop me from proceeding. "I am pretty sure that most, if not all of you, have heard thru the grapevine," Here I looked pointedly at Jessica and Lauren neither seemed ashamed for spreading rumors about a supposed friend - not that I could ever count Lauren as a friend. "I would like to set the record straight though. Yes, I am engaged to the wonderful Edward Cullen. Yes, we will still be going to college. No, I repeat, NO, I am not pregnant. If you have any other questions … too bad. It is actually none of your business in the first place. So please stop talking about us and go back to your own boring lives. Thank you."

I then sat down slowly so as not to fall trying to ignore the ever-present blush that had now settled even darker on my face and neck. The cafeteria stayed completely quiet for another minute before it burst back into the normal dull hum of everyone talking at once. I was once again reminded that this is something like how it is for Edward all the time. I felt somewhat bad for him. However, over the years he had learned to ignore it when he needed too and when to use it for the safety of himself and his family. I was sure I would go insane if I had to deal with this all the time.

I did not even want to know what it was like to have the accompanying pictures with the thoughts. I would have to find a way to get Edward far away from everyone soon. At least with just the two of us, he would not be alone but he could still bask in the silence of only dealing with his own mind for a change.

I started to eat my food as if nothing had happened after a moment, Angela and Ben followed my lead. I always loved that about Angela, she had no problem with giving you the privacy you needed. She was such a wonderful person. I was going to miss her so much when I was changed. I was going to have to get her something as a token to remember me by when we graduated.

Edward then pulled me out of my musings by putting his arm back around me. "Love, that was amazing." He whispered into my ear. "You managed to wipe the thoughts from the entire room. They are actually retelling themselves to avoid us. They have gone back to worrying about their own melodramatic teen lives." I could not help the smile that stretched across my face. I was glad that my idea actually panned out.

I continued to blush as he continued his praise. I tried to keep my eyes trained on my chips though as Edward moved his hand from my back to my arm, rubbing up and down. He then started to kiss down from my ear, across my jaw to the corner of my lips. I turned my head to look him straight in the eyes. He came to me with a passionate yet careful kiss. I heard Alice and Angela giggle and was brought back to myself.

"I love you my beautiful fiancée." Edward said just before he gave me one last chaste kiss and I turned back to my lunch. I could see that glorious crooked grin appear on his face as I watched him out of my peripheral vision.

"I love you too." I said softly as I leaned into him putting another chip into my mouth.

"And I love you both, so let's talk about these SAT study sessions." Alice said trying to monopolize both of our attention.

"I actually wanted to say something about that." Angela then threw in. "I actually can't come. I have to watch the twins so it looks like I will be studying by myself."

"What am I," Ben than said indignantly. "Chopped liver?"

"I didn't know if you would want to study with everyone else. I am sorry for assuming." Angela said apologetically

"That is okay baby. I would love to come to your place and help with the twins, and the studying."

"Thank you." Angela said as she leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Bella, how about we also blow off the boneheads and have our study sessions at the house; I am sure that since the others are back from college they wouldn't mind helping us."

"That sounds like a great idea Alice. I don't know why I didn't think of it." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Because you were too busy watching your stunning fiancée." She giggled.

I could not help but laugh with her, I loved this family so much. "If you are sure that the other's wouldn't mind us stealing there relaxing time." I said more for Angela and Ben's benefit that anything else. I was sure that if anything Jasper and Emmett would help. Rosalie was never one to strike me as the type to spend too much time studying. Then again, it is not as if we actually needed any of their help. Edward and Alice had taken the test just as many times as they had, if not more.

"Don't be silly, Bella, if anything I can get mom and dad to make them help us." Alice said with a devious grin.

"Sounds great to me I will just stop by the house after school to leave my dad a note to let him know my change in plans. I am sure he will understand." It would not really take a rocket scientist to figure out that the ring on my finger when I got to school today would cause problems in school. Moreover, me being the one to shy away from confrontation, I would not want to then be stuck with all of the gossipers for hours on end away from school. If Charlie did not understand, I could just explain it to him when I got home tonight.

The rest of the day passed a little better. Edward was not quite so tense and he was actually looking forward to everyone helping me with the SAT studies. He kept talking through Biology about the different areas of study that each member of the family could help me with.

"Jasper is great in the history department. He of course prefers the Civil War era, but he is a great source of information for anything history. Emmett has become quite the geographer. Maybe one day we will tell you why he cares about geography so much now." It was so strange to see this side of Edward but he had never acted so much like a teenager before so I decided that I would just see how long this would last. He also had a very distinct 'child on Christmas' look that I was enjoying watching. "Rosalie is quite good with the mathematics, Alice was always best with writing - there was actually a short time when she decided that she wanted to be a writer." He then made a face that I could not read.

"What happened? Did she try to publish something or was she not able to actually finish and get frustrated, and stop writing. I have heard that writer's block is terrible."

"No, she met with a couple people about possibly publishing a story. However, she was appalled by the wardrobe of the entire office and decided that her time would be better-spent bringing fashion to the world. What can I say; you just can't take the couture out of the little pixie." I loved Edward's playful side. I thought it was a real shame how much work it takes to bring it out. However, I would have the rest of eternity to work on that.

***~* MMO *~***

The ride home was spent talking about who would actually be the most helpful. I personally thought that at this point I could use the most help from Rosalie. I was just hoping that she would be willing to give up her afternoons to help me study. Edward kept saying that everyone would be more than happy to help. However, we still had a very tentative relationship; we had only just had our first real conversation. I did not want to take the chance of overstepping those bounds so early into the relationship, especially, when we would be stuck with each other for the rest of eternity.

I also did not want to make it so that she hates me again and decides to take Emmett away for extended vacations. The house would be very quiet without him. We might think it was a good thing in the beginning. What with the peace of mind everyone would have, especially Edward. However, we would miss him tremendously. There was no getting around that fact. He was a very lovable big brother that I would hate to be without.

However, before we even attempted to start the SAT prep I would have to call my mom. I hoped that she read the email and actually took the time to think about what I wrote in it, I hope she will be more receptive to my views now. I knew deep down that there was nothing she could do or say to stop me from doing this. Nevertheless, I still wished that she would be happy for me. It would give me peace of mind in the long run, not to mention the fact, that it would help her too later on. If she only knew what was actually being talked about.

Yes, we were essentially asking for their blessings to get married. However, on the bottom line, in a very fine print, we are actually asking them to let me go so that I will be free to live my secret existence as a vampire. I felt bad that I would never see my parents again. Yet, no matter how bad I feel, I still could not find a way to talk myself out of doing this.

It is kind of like when Edward originally told me that I 'could always cancel.' on our trip to the meadow that first time. There is no canceling! There is no going back! This is what all of our choices in the last year and a half have lead us to and I could not be happier about it. I just wish that my mother could find it in her heart to listen to me. I hope she will let me explain my side of the whole thing.

I was pretty sure that Esme was right. After all, she is a mother. She has a pretty good idea of what Renee is going through, by what Edward has put her through since I came into their lives. The only difference is that she has even more information than Charlie has. However, I trusted her in anything she would ever tell me. She is the mother of this wonderful vampire family. If she couldn't give me advice about how to handle all of this there is no one that could.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward asked as I blinked and noticed that we had parked in the garage at their house.

"I'm fine." I told him as I gave him a quick smile. "I thought we were going to stop at my house first? Don't we need to let Charlie know about our change of plans?"

"We can tell him when I take you home later." He then looked at me quizzically. "Unless you want to go home to tell Charlie now."

"It is fine, Edward. We can tell him later. Is it alright if we put off the studying for a little while though?"

Edward lifted one perfect brow, "Why?" He asked skeptically.

"I need to call Renee still." I said softly as I looked at my wringing hands.

Edward lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. "Everything will be fine. We will go in now and call her or if you want we can go somewhere else so you are not overheard by so many. I could even take you home and you can call her and I can come back and pick you up later."

"Edward, you are rambling please stop. I definitely want to do it here, and with your phone. Anyway, I will definitely need you with me. I am sorry if that is selfish, but I cannot do this alone."

"Bella, you will never do anything alone again. We will do everything together for eternity." He then leaned forward and gave me a slow sweet kiss. I could feel all of his love for me pour thru that kiss. I could also feel the sadness that he felt for the situation hopefully this would be the last hurdle to our happily ever after. Had we not been through enough already, after all?

**AN: I will make this short and sweet, I have four more chapters already ready to be posted. I will continue with the Sunday posts until they are done. However, I have entered myself into the National Writing Month contest. I am supposed to be working on that story right now since it starts November first and I have the month to write 50, 000 words. Which I thought would be easy since I had a really great topic that I have quite a lot to say on. But my thoughts aren't coming together for me, as usual. So hopefully I will be able to continue this in December as I will keep working on it as I have been doing, writting down whatever comes to mind as it does and editing it to work better. So, basically, there will be one more month of MMO before I am on a brief hiatus. However, you should know that if I am able to work out this story more than the other one I may be able to put up chapters here and there before hand. Let's keep our fingers crossed that I can work on all of it. **

**One last thing... Thank you to PrPurpleDragon and esthermarie. I love you both and appreciate everything you do to try to help me. Even if I don't take the advice you give right away.**


	6. What Now

**AN: I am so sorry that this is late. I picked up a shift at work last night and had to leave the house at noon to make it to work. FYI: Last day at Friday's today and tomorrow I start at Lifetime Fitness. Yay for me!!**

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**What Now??**

**BPOV**

A little more than a week had gone by since everything had been worked out with Renee. I was definitely happier for the fact that I could get her to see my side of it all. Edward, of course, was wonderful and all he did was hold me as it was all I needed at the time. He had proven repeatedly that he would do absolutely anything for me.

I quite happy, once again, that he was not able to read minds over the phone. Manly, because the conversation did not actually start out on a very good note. However, by the end we were back to our old selves. Renee was even excited about coming to Forks just to see me. I tried not to let that get to me. The fact that this would truly be the last time we would see each other. The strange thing was, as much as that fact hurt, I was still happier than ever about the countdown. I just wanted to be an actual member of this family so badly. I was more than willing to give up everything I ever knew to do that. I had to, Edward is my entire existence.

The date was set; it was marked in bug letters on the calendar in Edward's room. I was to be bitten on June 11th, the day after my mother leaves. If everything goes according to plan, if that happens for once, I should be waking up new and improved on June 14th. That would give me a six day window to get Edward prepared for June 20th.

I had come up with an idea, I knew that it was slightly hypocritical - after all I hated celebrating my birthday - but I truly believed that anything that had to do with bringing Edward to me should be celebrated. I needed to find out when Carlisle's birthday was after all he was the one that truly made this possible.

I had been thinking it over lately though. What better way was there to get Edward to celebrate his birthday than to make it our anniversary also? I thought it was perfect, I just needed Alice. We did not have that much time to get this all done, after all, it was already May 7th.

I knew that I would have my chance today. Edward was going with Jasper and Emmett to hunt after school today. They decided it was a good time to go so that we would have the weekend to be together since someone in senior government had decided that it was a great idea to make senior skip day in the middle of the week. I would have preferred to have it on Friday. How could they not think about having a three-day weekend at this point of the year?

So now, I was half dreading the end of the day even though I could not wait to get out of these walls and away from these people. I also wanted the time to slow down, I did not want to be away from Edward, yet I needed to be if I was going to pull off my plan. Like I said, I was half dreading it.

As the bell rang to signify the end of lunch, Edward held out his hand to help me up from the table. We had refrained from going back to the other lunch table, opting instead to reinstate this one as the Cullen table. Angela and Ben had stayed with us as well. We had had a lot of fun over our lunch periods for the last week. I was trying so hard not to let it show that I was trying to get in as much time as possible with them. However, Angela was starting to notice my sullen demeanor. Therefore, I simply told her the truth, that I was going to miss them both immensely.

Angela, not really understanding what was going on, said that we could always get together on breaks and holidays. However, I knew the truth. I would never see her again after the Fourth of June. That is if we did not run into each other while I was spending that last week with my mother, not that that was very likely.

That was another point in time that I was only half heartedly looking forward to. Renee had called just yesterday to ask my feelings on spending that week in Seattle. She felt like she wanted and needed some alone time with me. I just hoped that I could get her to get us separate rooms. That way I could at least spend my nights with Edward. But, that time was still weeks away.

Right now I needed to worry about my SAT prep, prom, and seeing if I could start to work on this secret wedding, not to mention finding out what is up with Edward and Alice and her scary visions. If there was anyone that could help me it would be Alice. I would just have to give them a little more time to tell me what was going on with their weird behavior.

For now, I had to find a way to not decide anything. I was not sure when Alice would get something from me or what it would be. I could not take the chance of everything being spoiled by Edward seeing her vision.

Therefore, I had to find a way to distract myself for the rest of the day. Then, once the guys left, I would see what Alice thought about my idea. I was really hopping that it would all work out.

***~* MMO *~***

I was not sure how I was able to pull it off and make it through the rest of the day without giving it all away. Every time I got board in class, I found my mind wandering back to the idea of us getting married. Still I was able to do it and I was now sitting in the middle of Alice's bed while she played with my hair. I was waiting for the all clear to spill my guts. Finally, after about two hours, Alice dropped my hair and moved so that she was sitting in front of me.

"Okay, Bella, what's going on?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I want to do something special for Edward and I want to get him to celebrate his birthday this year."

"Do you have any ideas or are you coming to me for that too?" She looked so hopeful I hated to have to burst her bubble.

"Actually, I have done everything but finally decide on my idea so that you wouldn't get a vision with Edward around and end up ruining the whole surprise."

"You really do pay attention don't you?" She giggled as she waited for me to continue.

"I have to it is the only way to keep up with all of you."

"Bella," She said with a slight sigh. "You don't have to worry about keeping up with us." Then in a more Alice worthy tone, she added. "We can just carry you for now and soon enough we will be the ones trying to keep up with you." She laughed again trying to lighten the mood back up.

"You know me Alice, I like standing on my own two feet."

"Unless you are dancing of course." Alice giggled. I could not help but roll my eyes at that comment. It was not my fault that that was the safest way for all involved, if I danced while standing on Edward's feet.

"Anyway, do you want to hear my idea?" I asked trying to change the subject from my clumsiness.

"Fire away." Alice said beaming again as she bounced on the bed.

"I want to have the wedding on his birthday." I blurted out, hoping that if I just said it fast it would sound like a better idea.

"His birthday … this year?" She asked quickly

"Yes" I said as my enthusiasm began to diminish.

"As in six weeks from today?"

"Yes," I said biting my lip nervously now. "Do you think we can pull it off without Edward finding anything out?"

"Well, it won't be easy, but it is doable. I think we will need Esme's help though." I started to protest when she put a hand to my mouth and continued first. "Don't worry Bella she can keep a secret if she needs to. Not to mention the fact that she will be able to get some of the bigger things done without arousing suspicion to the fact that she isn't home."

"Thank you so much Alice." I said giving her a huge hug. She was such a lifesaver for more than one reason too.

"What else am I supposed to do for my best friend and sister?"

"You know I really love to hear you say things like that. I cannot wait until we really are sisters. I am sure that we will have even more fun than we already do."

"Oh, I know we will," She said as she tapped her head the same way Edward likes to do when he says something that has to do with his ability. "I have seen it."

"So, how are we going to be able to do this without Edward finding out? Also, what do you need me to do? I am sorry that I am going to need you to do most of the work but I still want to be involved." I asked wanting to get started immediately.

"Well, I have found a few ways to get around Edward's little ability over the years. As far as your participation goes, I can handle it all for now with Esme. Then I can find a way to come and spend a day with you and Renee in Seattle, if you do not mind. We can then go over what Esme and I have accomplished. Finding the dresses is going to be the hardest part though."

"Not really, I was thinking about that part the other day. You could just drag me to a wedding dress shop while we are looking for our prom dresses."

Alice was looking at me with a mixture of awe and admiration. "You really have been putting thought into this haven't you?" I nodded my head, waiting to see what she thought about my ideas so far. "I think that you are a genius. That is an excellent way to sneak in dress shopping without anyone getting suspicious. Then, if any visions do come, I can honestly say that they will come in handy for later. It is technically the truth."

"I was wondering about something else." I said biting my lip again.

"What is that?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Since this is going to be a secret for as long as possible I sort of already assigned places to everyone. I was thinking that Carlisle could give the service, Jasper could give me away, and Emmett could be the best man. But do you think they will mind me already assigning the roles. I just really think that I will need Jasper as close to me as possible at that time. I don't want to take away Edward's choices though - " Even I knew that I was starting to ramble. Alice thankfully put a hand to my mouth again to shut me up.

"I am sure that they would each be honored. But what about us girls? Have you thought about what you want us to do?"

I smiled I was feeling playful suddenly. "I was thinking that as the mother of the groom, Esme could sit on the groom's side and as a witness, Rosalie could sit on my side." I stopped there to see Alice's reaction.

"That is great, but what do I get to do?" She asked with a pout.

"Well … I was thinking that maybe … I don't know … you might like to stand by my side and be my maid of honor?" I bit my lip nervously. I was pretty sure that she would do it. However, I was not positive. I was greeted instantaneously with her answer quite loudly in my ear as I went deaf from her high pitched squeal. I momentarily wondered how bad it would be to hear that as a vampire with super-sonic hearing.

I am guessing that somewhere in our conversation Esme got back from the store because she was suddenly in the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"What happened girls? Are you alright Bella?" She asked quickly as she came to me to check me over. "Do I need to call Carlisle from the hospital?"

"No Esme, I am fine." I said as I stood up to hug her, her motherly concern was so touching.

"Esme!" Alice squealed as she got off the bed and hugged Esme. They both had huge smiles on their faces, even though Esme did not know why yet. "Bella has a wonderful idea to get Edward to finally celebrate his birthday with us for the rest of forever."

"Is she just going to tell him he has to?" Esme said with a smirk. "We all know how hard it is for him to say no to you dear."

I turned scarlet as Alice continued her little rant and I went back to the bed to watch Esme's reaction to my idea.

"She wants their wedding to be on Edward's birthday. Isn't that a great idea. But it is a secret that only the three of us know. So you and me get to do all the planning and guess what … I get to be the maid of honor. Isn't that awesome? I cannot wait. This is going to be so much fun to plan. I have so many ideas. You totally have to come with us when we go prom dress shopping. Bella had this great idea to sneak in some wedding dress shopping while we are prom dress shopping. If you come with then you can see her in the wedding dress too. We can just send Edward away to do something for Bella while we are in that particular store. We wouldn't want him to see her in the dress before the big day. Then again, we might be able to use the information to our advantage. We would then be able to tell what kind of dress he likes on Bella."

Esme, thankfully, then slapped her hand over Alice's mouth so that she would shut up. My head was spinning from all the information that came out of Alice's mouth in the last minute. She really was a lot to get a hold of. I will forever be glad that she uses all that energy to help me out. She has done so much for me and I would really have to find a way to pay her back for everything. But for now I had other things to focus on. Namely … Edward.

"Alice, sweetheart, you need to calm down." Esme said slowly and calmly. "I think that it is a great idea to have the wedding on Edward's birthday." She added as she looked over at me.

Just then Alice went completely still like I have only seen Edward do. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was about to keel over. Esme wrapped her arms around her and brought her over to the bed. Alice came out of her vision with a completely terrified look on her face for just one one-hundredth of a second. Then she replaced it with her normal serenity. She was not fooling me.

"Alice," I tried to say calmly. "What did you see?" I had to know. I needed to know if it involved the guys while they were so far away from us. I needed to know if it was Victoria or the Volturi, or just some more nomads coming into the vicinity. I needed to know something and she was all of the sudden not saying a word. She had to know I was much too observant to be able to believe that everything was fine when Alice was quiet. I was truly terrified in a way that I hadn't been since we left Volterra.

"Bella, calm down." She said with her normal little giggle. "It was just the most grotesque dress I had ever seen in my life. I don't even know where that vision came from." She giggled again. I don't actually know if I believed her. But I wasn't going to press anything. We had work to do and not as much time as we would need to do it right. We then all went down to the kitchen and Esme made me something to eat while we continued to talk wedding plans.

**EPOV**

"So who do you think was the brainiac that decided that senior skip day should be in the middle of the week?" Emmett asked as we drove down the highway towards Rainier.

"It was actually Lauren Mallory." I told them. "I heard in her thoughts last week that she was going to persuade student government any way she could to make senior skip day May 8th so that she could get her parents to agree to letting her go to a concert in Seattle today." The girl was quite dangerous when she put her mind to things. I guess it was a good thing for the world that she did not often use that particular muscle.

"How much manipulation did she need to use?" Jasper asked.

"Plenty. She was able to get what she wanted out of it though so she has no real complaints. She went to Seattle and will be back some time tomorrow night. She kept thinking about bringing back the perfect dress for the prom. She is still fantasizing about being prom queen." I was really getting quite annoyed with that particular thought in most of the girls heads in school now a days. Hardly any of them were thinking about classes anymore, if they even were before.

There was only one woman I wanted to see with that crown on her head. But I was one hundred percent sure she would not appreciate the idea. So I just tried to tune all those thoughts out when I could. It often amazed me how much girls centered their lives on the popularity contest that is high school.

Will the generations never realize that this is such a short time in their lives. Four years that should never be centered on as the best time of their lives. This is supposed to be their prerequisite to being adults. They will never realize how much it is wasted. So many of them will not notice how badly it was wasted until it is far too late.

The rest of the trip passed in silence, well, in the form of actual talking. Emmett was already planning out what challenges he would try to get us to get in on as we hunted and Jasper was thinking about how much partying Alice was about to have him doing.

We all knew that Alice wanted to completely outdo last year's prom. Not to mention the graduation party she wanted to throw in Bella's honor. I was torn as to whether I wanted to be around for that conversation. I knew that Bella would want absolutely nothing to do with a party, especially one in her honor. But I did want her to celebrate this momentous occasion. It was her first graduation and it would be surrounded by actual family and friends.

Charlie and Renee would want her to celebrate this also - not that Bella ever did anything because anyone thought she should - however, maybe we could get her to actually do this. It would be her last celebration with her human parents for she would have Carlisle and Esme for the rest of eternity, as would the rest of us. We were all incredibly lucky for that fact.

***~* MMO *~***

"Edward, would you get your head out of the clouds and back into the game. Or I am going to pull your arm off and beat you with it." Emmett said as he pulled ahead of me in our race. It was the only way they could possibly know that my mind wasn't here with us.

It was only the twentieth time they had caught me daydreaming about her in the last day. But could I really help it. It wasn't like neither of them were thinking about their wives. I was beginning to realize that it really was a subconscious thing. I would really have to back off on yelling at the two of them about it. Well, maybe not Emmett. I could tell that half the time he does it on purpose. But I would still need to get back to our current hunt or the guys would take me down.

"Fine, what are we hunting now?" I asked them trying to sound as irritated as I would usually be, but I just couldn't seem to get the right inflection in my voice. I knew immediately why too, Bella.

"Nice try there but you aren't anywhere near pissed." Jasper said as he came to a stop just feet from me.

"You know that little ability of yours is about as annoying as mine sometimes." I said back to him with a smirk.

"You know it." He smiled back.

"So, Bella on the brain again? I hope you realize that it will only get worse once she is changed. You think that we do it to annoy you but you just can't help thinking about the love of your existence. Especially when she does so much to make your existence feel like a life. I am sure that you are starting to understand what I am saying by now."

"Yes, Jazz, I am starting to understand that. However, it is also obvious that some people do it just to get a rise out of me."

Emmett started to snicker as he patted me on the back. "If you already know that then why do you always rise to my challenge?"

I decided to ignore that comment. I really did not know how I could answer that question and still take the high road so I decided that I would use this time away from the girls to air out some of my concerns.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked them tentatively.

"Of course," Emmett said, all signs of playfulness gone. It was often amazing how the playful jokester could be so serious when it was actually needed. He was often the first to downplay a serious situation. But when it really counted he was always all business.

"What do you have on your mind now, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I have been thinking about the change. I know that I said that I would do it - and I will - I would never lie to Bella like that. But a part of me still can't help but wonder if it is really the right thing to do. I just can't help but think that she will still regret not doing some things later on down the line."

"I don't know," Jasper said slowly. "Let's ask Emmett." He then turned to Emmett as Emmett looked at him with wide curious eyes. _What in the world could I know about all of this? _Emmett was thinking as he turned to Jasper. "So, Emmett, is there anything that you regret not being able to do?"

"No. I am perfectly happy with my Rosie." _I could never want anything but her. But I am not Bella and I wouldn't even begin to know what would be running through her head in fifty years._ There was a slight panic in Emmett's head once he realized that I had heard that last part.

I just sent him a slight smile for that was exactly my point. There was no way we could know what she will be thinking in fifty years. And once she is bitten there is no taking it back. Not this time. I do not think her body would be able to go through that kind of pain too many times without it giving out on her. But I couldn't ignore the pull in the back of my brain that really was starting to want this.

"Edward, you really need to calm down." Jasper said "It will not help anything if you stress yourself out about this. You need to talk to Bella."

"She is just going to say the exact same thing she has for the last year. She thinks that she wants to be changed and part of me really wants that to be true. But part of me can't help but worry that if I give in to this request it will destroy us in the long run."

"How in the Hell does that follow?" Emmett asked loudly. "Do you actually think that after all that she has gone through - with and because of - you that she is lying about loving you and wanting to be with you?"

"That isn't what I meant Emmett. I just think that she cannot possibly be considering everything. I mean, think about it. Would you have chosen this life knowing what you know now?"

"Hell yes." Emmett said without any hesitation what so ever.

"I think that that is a very tricky question, Edward." Jasper said sadly. "I think that it is easy for Emmett to answer because of the life he has lived. But I don't think I would. Maybe if the only parts I knew were of Alice and the family. But that isn't all I have seen. I truly know the darker sides of what we are first hand. I would wager to say that my past is much darker than yours Edward. But I think that we are getting off of the point. The point is what Bella truly thinks and I believe that she is not lying to you."

"She has never been anything but confident in her thoughts on this subject. You also have to take into account the fact that she has such a different mind. She has told you many times that she wants this. Maybe it is just time for you to believe her. Trust that she does actually know what is best for her wellbeing."

"Yeah man," Emmett interjected. "Just because she usually has no sense of self preservation when it comes to her actual health. She seems to be well aware that her mental stability can't take being too far from you for any length of time. She needs you like she needs the air. It really has been so obvious for so long that I am amazed that you were able to dismiss it for so long."

"Yes, you have all told me how blind you think I have been. But this is not about what we see. It is about what will happen in the future."

"Edward, even Alice is not infallible." Jasper said cutting me off before I could get going on my same old speech. "As we found out very dramatically not that long ago. The point is that only Bella can tell you what Bella is thinking about this. If you are not going to listen or believe her than there is nothing we can do to help you. You need to trust in her strength here. She is so much stronger than she looks. Trust in that strength and believe in her words. That is the only way that you can make it all work for the long hall."

"Thank you Jazz. I think I have been looking past the words for too long now. I am going to give this all a total over hall again. Who knew that such a small thing could make such a big difference in my life?" I mused

"Small huh, look at the whirlwind that Jazz has in Alice." Emmett said laughing. "Then you can complain. Just be happy that Bella is Bella and doesn't let others influence her. Otherwise I am sure we would have some real problems in the future as the two of them spend even more time together."

"There would really be a problem once Rosie warms up to her even more. That would be something to see. But you are lucky that Bella, despite her slight lack of self esteem, is such a strong willed person. It will take the girls centuries to really get her to bend to their will. And I am sure that she will get them to cave before her." Emmett laughed as he said that last part. I am sure he was right though. I smiled as I thought of Alice and Rose trying to get Bella to obey them and her forcing them to cave instead.

It then got quiet as the guys continued to imagine scenes where Bella held the upper hand. It seemed that the entire family was certain that the change would at least help with Bella's self-confidence. I certainly hoped that they where right. I loved Bella no matter what. But it killed me inside whenever she degraded herself. She is such a beautiful person both inside and out. I was now going to get eternity to work on teaching her that lesson.

We went back to our hunt after a little while. We were all anxious to get back to the girls. It of course didn't take Emmett long to turn it into yet another competition. Emmett's brilliant plan was to see who could catch the most in an hour. We were both a little surprised when Jasper was the winner. He smiled sheepishly and just thought that it would help him for the next two weeks. Emmett and I snickered as we ran back to the car to start our trek home.

**BPOV**

Alice, Esme, and I spent the better part of Wednesday going over the more basic wedding plans. We decided that we would stick to the classic color scheme of white and black. Edward would have a sprig of freesia in his lapel pocket along with a deep blue silk handkerchief. It would match Alice's dress I was sure she could manage that.

We still were not sure where the ceremony would be. We were not even sure where we would be once I was changed. We knew that we would be leaving very soon. However, we still had to work out a couple other details before we could make the wedding plans definite. For instance, we needed to figure out if I was going to kill myself off or weed myself out of Charlie and Renee's lives. I was not all too sure now. I did not want to cause either of them pain but it was inevitable. I would not go without Edward ever again, therefore, I had to leave my human parents.

It was very hard to think about this. Yet I was very happy and surprised by the fact that I was able to get through the conversation without breaking down completely.

Rosalie had been in Seattle for the last two days buying extra car parts for the move. She happened to get home while we were talking about the pros and cons of my options.

"Just think about it for a minute. If you are dead then it will give them at least a little closure. You would not want them to think that you are out in the world and refusing to come and see them. I do realize that that is partly what will actually be happening. But it is actually about them for right now they will need the closure."

"I am sure that you are right but how could I do that to my parents. With all the heartache I have caused Charlie over the last year… first I walked out, then I disappeared, I am just afraid that he won't make it."

"Bella," Rosalie said as she sat down on the couch next to me. "You need to really think about this because it cannot be a decision made on a whim. This is exactly why Edward never wanted you to be changed. Well, it is a large part of it anyway. He knows that you love him. You need to do what you think is right for you. For once, you need to stop thinking about what will work for everyone else and just think of yourself. I know that is difficult for you. But you need to just this once."

"The only thing that makes sense in my life is Edward by my side." I said to Rosalie with as much conviction as I could. I needed them to see that I was not doing this lightly. This was my only real truth. I loved him and would die in all senses of the word without him. So the only way to fix that was to make sure that neither of us ever died.

"Then if this is your choice you need to do the hard work to make it happen. How are you going to make sure that you get your one wish in life?"

"I guess I will be killing myself off. The real questions now are how and when? Do we wait until after the change? Do we say something happened on our way to wherever we are going? Are we going to have to stage an accident? If so, we cannot really just leave some miscellaneous body behind. Charlie will obviously DNA test it and realize it isn't me."

"Man Bella, is there anything you don't think of you are so much like Edward. The two of you were certainly made for each other." Alice said with a giggle.

I smiled broadly despite the current conversation. I always loved hearing how made for each other we were. I was just amazed that we were still able to have this conversation without any tears being shed. It was discussed as the only option left. I was increasingly happier that Edward was not here for it though. I was sure that it would not be such an easy conversation if he were. He would be feeling sad or guilty that this is what it has all come down to. But I would definitely not change my mind. This really was our final resort and the last real hurdle of my human existence. I had to find a way to bring Charlie and Renee closer. And it would be best if it involved our disappearing bodies. This was turning into a very tricky subject.

"You could drive his precious Volvo off a cliff somewhere. It isn't like he will really need it for a little while anyway." Alice offered.

"I wouldn't do that to him, maybe we could do it with my truck though I probably won't miss it once I am changed anyway."

"There has to be other ways to do this that don't involve traffic accidents and miscellaneous bodies." Esme said

I had to agree with her. I did not want to cause any more pain than was necessary. I was already aware that no matter what happened Charlie and Renee would be left without a body to bury. I did not know if this was going to be better or worse for them but it was the only way it could happen.

We also had to come up with a plan today. This was the only time I would be guaranteed Edward's absence. I already knew that this subject matter would do something to his view on things. I could not take the chance that it would help him slip back into his old self. I was liking the new Edward far too much. He was suddenly looking as forward to me being a vampire as I was looking forward to being his wife.

"Oh, I know," Alice said quickly. "You could have a boating accident and your bodies could be lost out to sea."

"Where in the world did we get this boat from exactly?" I asked skeptically. "And why are we out on a boat anyway. Charlie and Renee are never going to believe that we were going fishing. Which is about the only thing you can do around here."

"I don't know." Alice said slightly defeated I gave her a quick hug and she perked back up instantly. "But no one said that it had to happen around here."

"How about a plain crash?" Rosalie interjected.

"I really don't know about that one." I said slightly afraid of her reaction. "I don't want to take anyone else down in my pretend death. And how would we pull that off anyway? Would we have to go through flights and make the decision to take each one so that Alice would get the vision of which one is going to crash? I think that seems even more morbid than this situation already is."

"What is morbid?" Carlisle's question broke through my little speech. He was standing at the entrance to the living room. He had clearly just gotten home, as he had no idea what we were talking about.

"We are trying to help Bella decide how she is going to die in order to bring her parents closure so that they don't spend endless years looking for her." Esme stated matter-of-factly as she crossed the room to give Carlisle a kiss and a hug to welcome him home from work. I could not help but watch them in awe, they were everything that I wished Edward and I would be in a hundred years.

I was pulled from my musings as Rosalie started to call Alice's name. I snapped my head in her direction and saw that she was caught up in another vision. They had been coming quite frequently lately. Once again, she had a quick flash of terror on her face and wiped it away before anyone could be sure that it was there.

"What was that Alice?" Carlisle asked as he came fully into the room and sat down on the love seat with Esme right beside him.

"Nothing big." She said trying to brush it off. "I can't wait until we go dress shopping this weekend so that I can stop having these flashes of completely horrible dresses."

I noticed that everyone but me laughed at her little thought. I, on the other hand, was not fooled. These visions had nothing to do with fashion. I do not care how much she loves it. That look of heartbreaking pain in her eyes gave her away every time. Something was going on and I was now under the impression that Alice and Edward were the only ones in on it for I was sure that he knew. If her visions did not calm down soon I was going to have to ask them about it. And I would find a way to get the truth out of them.

Once they had decided that Alice's little dress vision was ignorable, we went back to contemplating how I would be taken from this world for the sanity of my parents.

**EPOV**

On the drive home, I could not help but think about all the things that were going on. It was really starting to pile up on poor Bella. She had to study for her SAT's, study for her finals, she was going shopping this weekend for a prom dress, and during all of this she was trying to not let it show how much she was going to miss everyone when she joined the family. I was going to have to make sure that Alice takes it easy on her this weekend. Maybe I would just go along with them.

I was sure that Alice would not want that so that I could be surprised once Bella was completely made up for prom. But it wasn't like I cared about any of that. My Bella is the most beautiful woman no matter what she is wearing. Yes, I would make sure to go along with them so that I can make sure she takes it easy on my Bella.

Just then, my cell started to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID. I could not help the smile that crossed my face as I saw it was Alice.

"Let me guess, Bella." Emmett said quickly as I flipped the phone open shaking my head no.

"I am sorry Alice but my decision is made and you will not be able to change it."

Both Emmett and Jasper looked at me. They were both trying to figure out what decision I could have just made, as we had not been talking for most of the ride home. I just shook my head at them. I would tell them later.

"Edward, this has nothing to do with you intruding on our time dress shopping but you will completely ruin the surprise."

"I don't care about surprises Alice I care about Bella's sanity and if that isn't what you called for then what is the reason?"

Alice took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I had another vision Edward." She said it slowly, not that she had to. I was quite aware of what she was talking about. "It is making more sense now and I think I know what is going on but it isn't good. I think it would be a matter of opinion if it is actually worse or better than what we were thinking before."

"Alice, stop beating around the bush and tell me what you saw." She was seriously killing me here I pulled over to the side of the road and we jumped out of the car. I put the phone on speaker so that the guys could hear more clearly also.

"The Volturi are sending someone to check on Bella, but if she isn't changed when they get here it is up to them whether they want to kill or change her. I keep seeing the date Saturday, June 1st. But I don't know what it means yet. I am not sure if that is when he will show up or if that is when he has to have this over by. I am finding just as many questions as I am answers."

"Alice, you need to calm down. Where are you at the moment and where is Bella?" I asked hoping that Bella was not anywhere that she could hear all of this.

"She has never been one for the girly time so she went to bed. I then grabbed my phone and ran out to the woods to make sure that she would not overhear anything. We need to start planning this out now Edward. We cannot put it off any longer. We have a date to play off of, even if we don't actually know what it means yet. I am so sorry, Edward."

"Alice, you have nothing to apologize for. You have been a great help. Just make sure she is not able to see you worry. We are on our way home. We should be there within the hour." I said as we jumped back into the car. I pushed it at 115MPH. I had to get to Bella. I only hoped that Alice's visions could stop coming when they were together.

***~* MMO *~***

When we pulled up to the house, Jasper and Alice immediately ran to each other. It took a lot for Alice to be scared and it usually would have to focus on harm coming to her family members. I hated to see any of my female family members that scared. But it was always worse when it was Alice. I hated not being able to protect her from some of her visions. It is almost as if the ability is her form of dreams and nightmares. You never want to hear that your little sister is having nightmares. I could not even imagine what it does to Jasper if it was able to affect me this much.

"Emmett, I am going to go check on Bella. Can you get the family together so that we can have a meeting? We need to discuss this."

"We will be waiting for you in the back yard." Emmett said as he clapped me on the back.

I ran into the house and up to my room. Bella looked so peaceful. Her gorgeous brown hair was fanned out about the pillows. She was on her side with a pillow held tight to her chest. I slowly crept across the room, just to watch her a little longer. I moved a couple strands of her hair from her face and bent down to press a kiss to her forehead. As I did, her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked with a playful grin. I needed her to go back to sleep. She could not know what was going on until we had a plan.

"I was dreaming of you and was awoken by your kiss of consciousness." I chuckled at her silly words. I would never let anyone or anything take this amazing woman away from me again.

"You should go back to bed. It is only 2:00 in the morning."

"Will you hum for me?" She asked shyly.

"Of course I will." I told her as I got into the bed with her.

Bella quickly wrapped her arms around me and placed her head in the center of my chest. She then quickly placed a kiss above my heart before snuggling back to the center of my chest. I do not think I could ever describe the feelings that she brings my body. I kissed the top of her head then I stroked her hair with one hand and ran the other up and down the arm around my torso as I hummed her back to sleep.

It took about fifteen minutes before I was sure that she was completely asleep and that I could leave without her waking again. I slowly moved her so that she was holding onto a pillow again and walked out of the room without looking back. If I had, I would have had to go back to her. I had already been away from her for a day and a half. I do not think I could have taken much more. However, her safety was important above all things.

When I got into the back yard I made sure to close the door behind me. Everyone was gathered in a tight circle on the lawn about fifty yards from the back door.

_Edward, how long has this been going on?_ Carlisle asked me. I could tell by the tone of the thought that he did not like being kept in the dark any more than Bella does.

"It has been a couple of weeks now, maybe two. I never thought that the Volturi would come so soon. We have only been gone from them for a little over a month. There was no reason to believe that they would make us turn her so soon." I defended myself quickly.

"I am almost positive that this was orchestrated by Caius or Marcus. They were not at all happy with the three of us leaving. I am sure that they are so board on there little thrones that they needed something to keep themselves entertained." Alice said sadly

"So this is there kind of sport?" Emmett said incredulously. "How does that follow with them being our law makers?"

"They follow the laws just as they make the rest of us." Jasper interjected.

"We all understand that you have reason to believe that but this is not following any kind of law." I was very surprised by the hatred I could sense from Rosalie's words. It looked like she was truly coming around to Bella joining the family.

"They told the Volturi that they would change Bella when they left Volterra. That has not been done yet. There was no time frame given so they are well within their right to come whenever they want to see that the bargain was kept up." Jasper was getting upset now that is not anything we needed right now. We needed to keep him calm. But his rising anger along with the words he had just uttered were making my own temper flare.

"Are you kidding me?" I turned on him. "She should, at the vary least, be able to graduate from high school. She is still so young. How can you condone them coming after her already?" I asked him as quietly but with as much venom as I possibly could.

"Edward, that is not what I meant and you know it. Alice promised them it would happen. Caius told you to make sure it happened sooner than later. You should have known that something like this would happen."

"So now this is my fault. Well, I guess it is. I was the one that made it a necessity to reveal her to the Volturi in the first place."

"Edward, that is not what Jasper is saying. You need to stop twisting the words and just hear us out. None of us wants anything to happen to Bella. Especially now that you have finally given her all she has ever wanted." Esme said as she tried to sooth my frustration.

"Besides, the blame lies with a couple of us. Not just you, Edward." Rosalie said quietly with her eyes glued to the ground.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked the family as a whole.

"We will start by the two of you informing us of exactly what you know. Then we will go from there." Carlisle said

I stood back and watched my bedroom window while Alice informed them of all the visions that she had had so far. She explained that we decided not to say anything because the first ones were so sketchy. But they were getting more concrete now and she was seeing horrible things. She refused to tell the others for fear that I would get the mental images from her. I appreciated that. But I felt terrible that that burden was laid solely on her.

Once everyone was on the same page, we tried to come up with ways to buy ourselves just a little more time. We had to, there was no way that we could let this all end on June 1st. I refused to lose my love. And I would not let anything happen to my family either because of my lapse in judgment.

Carlisle was not very happy with the two of us for keeping them all in the dark - I knew that they would not be - however, I was still firm in my belief that there was nothing to tell until there was something to tell. We now had a date. That was true. But as Alice had already said, we still had no idea what that date pertained to at this moment. We weren't even sure if it was actually tied to the matter with the Volturi.

Esme was the first to speak once Alice had finished giving as much detail as she could. "So from what you have seen, The two of you are sure that the Volturi are coming after Bella."

"Yes." We both said.

"But we have no clue who they are sending or when they will come."

"No." Once again it was said in unison.

"I am not happy with the two of you for keeping such a thing from us especially, Carlisle and I. However, I do understand why you did it. I know that the two of you see yourselves as our first line of defense. But you have to come to us at the first sign that we need defense. I also think that the information is still too weak and sketchy at the current moment to say anything to Bella. We do not need to worry her. She has enough to think about at this time. But you are both to notify Carlisle and I the moment you get any other visions. Is that clear?"

"Yes." We said

"Then I think we need to get inside. I would hate for Bella to wake up and find herself alone."

I was very appreciative of that idea. I made sure that Carlisle had nothing else to say before I turned and went straight to my room. I looked upon my sleeping beauty for a moment before I climbed back into bed with her. She immediately nestled herself to me and let out a sigh of contentment. I smiled as I leaned down to gently place my lips on her forehead.

As I moved back to a laying position Bella squeezed me tightly to her body. Just as she whispered my name. That would always be my favorite part of our nightly ritual.


	7. Dinner Conversations

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Dinner Conversations**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went well. Alice, of course, had continued with the wedding preparations. I have no clue how she was able to do it during school with Edward around and yet he had no idea what was going on. The only way I knew she was working on it is by her dragging me to the bathroom and handing me notes. The girl was completely insane but I couldn't help but love her for all she was doing for me.

It was finally Friday and I was looking forward to this day just as much as I was dreading it. I would be spending the next two days uninterrupted with Edward … and Alice … shopping.

I hate to shop for clothes. It was very common knowledge with the entire family, even Carlisle knows how much I hate to buy clothing. But I kept telling myself that it was all just a set up to find my wedding dress. Alice said that she had it all figured out and she was going to spring the wedding shop on me spur of the moment so that I could be at least half way convincing for Edward. They all also knew that I wasn't the greatest actress.

I still didn't know how Esme was going to find a way to be there for the wedding dress try outs. Alice said not to worry about it though. That Esme knew what she was doing and I had to trust in them, not like I didn't implicitly already. I was just nervous I still wanted this all to go out without a hitch. Even though I realized that that was just not possible for us. I could hope though, couldn't I.

"So Alice really suckered you into going dress shopping all weekend?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

I glared at him as I answered him back. "So when was the last time you were able to say no to Alice?" I couldn't help the hysterical laughter that came from me as he suddenly shut his mouth.

"You know, I often wonder how Carlisle and Esme do it. That girl has this power to just always get her way. She will certainly make it big in this world as long as she keeps that sweet demeanor and continues to not take 'No' for an answer." I had to turn away at this little heartfelt thought of Charlie's as I tried not to show any emotion.

I couldn't let him see that him thinking so positively about her future hurt so badly. He would never see her either after school let out. I had been so selfish with only thinking about how I would miss my father and mother. But Charlie would miss more than just me. I may be his daughter, but Alice had been around almost as much as Edward had. Okay, maybe not that much but she had definitely grown a bond with him. He would miss her too possibly even more than he would miss Edward.

_This is how things have to be._ I kept telling myself. I will not let Edward be taken away from me and I will definitely never let myself be taken away from Edward. Which leaves us this one solution because the heart gets what the heart wants and our hearts want each other so that is how it will be. Not to mention the fact that this is almost the only normal progression we will be getting in our lives. The child is supposed to leave the home and make a life for itself. That was what Edward always wanted for me, normal living. Well, it doesn't get any more normal than that.

I took a deep breath and went back to making the eggplant parmesan I was trying to figure out for dinner. I would be leaving in about an hour to go with Alice up to Seattle. Just another one of those things Charlie just couldn't say no to Alice about. We would be spending the entire weekend there until we were able to find the perfect dresses for the dance, not to mention, the wedding.

Soon enough we were eating in silence and I was letting my mind wander back to my conversation with Carlisle and Esme about what we were going to do once I was changed. They both agreed that we needed a family meeting to see what everyone else had to say about the matter. They concluded that we would have that meeting soon. They didn't usually let it get so close to the departure date before they decided these things. Not if they had a choice, but it was all just happening so fast and these things took planning.

I was under the impression that that meant that the family would be sticking around for a little bit after Edward and I were out of the picture. I was sure that I would miss them. But if all went well I would be on my honeymoon anyway, so I wouldn't really notice.

"Bells!" I snapped my eyes up to Charlie as he yelled my name. "Are you alright? I have been calling your name for a full minute now. You know, if you really don't want to go to Seattle with Alice you can always stay here with your old man. I could even cancel on the guys and we could find something to do."

I smiled for Charlie. It was so sweet of him to try to give up the fishing trip for me. But I had to go with Alice this weekend. Every spare moment of every day was planned out till the end of the school year. Till the wedding actually. I had to study for too many tests to skip out or postpone now. It isn't like that was actually what was on my mind anyway. I would just have to suck it all up. I was supposed to be showing Charlie how unbelievably happy I was now anyway. Not that Edward was here to help demonstrate that though.

"I am fine. I just have so much going on right now I have found myself spacing out a lot. I think my mind is going into overload and I may have a melt down soon. Hopefully it waits until after graduation though." I laughed as Charlie slightly chuckled at my little confession. Not that he would understand the magnitude of all the things weighing on me at the moment. But I would be fine and I needed to stop worrying him.

"Just make sure that you girls are safe and that you get plenty of rest while you are in Seattle."

"I will dad, don't worry."

"Here, I want you to take this."

"What is this?" I asked as I took the small business card from my father. I looked down and read it to myself as Charlie answered my question.

"It's a friend of mine from Seattle. We have worked on a couple cases from time to time. I told him that you would be in town for the weekend." My eyes widened in horror. "Don't worry Bells. It isn't like I set up regular check ups or detailed bodyguards. Not that it didn't cross my mind." He said as he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "I just want you to take it in case you and Alice need any help. He will be able to help you."

"Thank you dad." I said as I stood up and slipped the card into my back pocket.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and slowly walked to the door so as not to trip while Alice or Edward were still on the other side of the door. I pulled the door open and my smile immediately fell. I was definitely not prepared to see Jacob on my door step. Especially after he had made it so clear that he didn't want to be around me if I was taking Edward back.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I spit out acidly.

"I wanted to talk to you Bells." I noticed that he at least had the presence of mind to look hopeful that I would talk to him.

"Don't call me that. You lost your right to call me that when you decided that I had to choose between my friend and my heart."

"That isn't fare, Bella. You are the one that turned your back on me by going after him. He could have been out of our lives forever. Then it would have been just you and me like it is supposed to be. You know you felt it too. We belong together Bells."

I closed my eyes as I tried to reign in my anger. He was so completely misguided. Yes, for a split second I had thought to let there be something between us. But that life would have never been filled with the kind of all consuming love I feel with Edward. I was spared having to say anything as Charlie came into the hall to see who was at the door.

"Jacob, is there something wrong with Billy? I know he had canceled on me this weekend. Has he changed his mind?" Charlie ended with a huge smile. It slowly started to fade as he took in Jacob's hurt expression and my angered one. "Why are you here Jake?" He then questioned again with a little more force.

"I just wanted to talk to Bella for a quick minute." He said as his eyes left my face for the first time as he looked to Charlie. "Is it okay if I steal her for a few minutes?" He asked Charlie. This made me madder than even his presence at the moment.

"I am the one that says if I will or will not talk to someone Jacob Black. And I do not want to talk to you." I then slammed the door in his face and turned to head up the stairs to make sure that my bag was completely packed for the weekend.

"Bells, he did seem saddened by your broken friendship. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"I don't think so. If he is going to continue to think that my decision to be with Edward instead of him is the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life…" I broke off to take in a deep breath. My eyes were starting to sting and I was just so frustrated. "I don't think I have time for people like him. I refuse…" I took another deep breath before I started again on a different track. "I am going to go make sure that I have everything ready for this weekend. Let me know when Alice gets here please."

"Okay Bells." Charlie said in a defeated tone. I felt bad for letting my temper get the better of me with Charlie. Especially since he didn't actually realize what was going on.

As I got to the top of the stairs I heard another soft knock on the door. Charlie went to answer it and I could hear Jacob's deep voice float up the stairs as I slammed my bedroom door shut. Just to let him know I was still angry with him. I am sure that he got the idea.

I sat on my bed and looked around my room to try and calm my aggravated nerves. It was a great little room and perfectly me. It was small and only had the essentials. I stood up and slowly walked around my room. I ran my hands along the walls and across the top of the dresser. I walked to the closet and closed the door. I then turned to press my back against it when my eyes locked on the presence at my window.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked so sadly as he crossed the room to me slowly.

"I was just thinking that this was a great room and I am really going to miss it - sort of - since I really won't remember it anyway in about a month but it is still a great room. I actually like it better than my room in Phoenix." I said with a small smile. This room had so many great memories that I was going to hate to lose. But I could make better, stronger memories once I was turned.

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" He asked still with that saddened look in his golden eyes.

"Yes, I was just frustrated because Jake showed up out of the blue and got mad that I wouldn't talk to him."

"Is there any particular reason why you didn't want to talk to him?"

"Yes!" I nearly yelled. "He is trying to break us up. He wants me to chose him instead of you. I cannot take him saying those things about you. I refuse to listen to them anymore."

I was silenced as Edward crashed his lips to mine. I was breathing quite heavily when he pulled his face back from mine. I held on to his sides to keep myself upright not that I had to what with his arms wrapped so snuggly around my waist.

"Bella, I really can't blame him for wanting to steal you away from me. You are quite desired you know." I rolled my eyes at him. How could he possibly be taking this so well? Did he really not care that Jacob was here?

"Where is Alice?" I asked to change the subject.

"At home, she will be here in about ten minutes. She was double checking the weather in Seattle this weekend when your future disappeared again. There was only one explanation so I rushed over here. I had to make sure that you were okay. He must have just left when I got here. I didn't see him, but I can still smell him."

"So you knew he was here even before I said anything?"

"Yes." Edward said simply. "But I am glad that you didn't try to hide it anyway. Not that you really could with the stench in your front yard." He was obviously trying to lighten the mood. I could tell that deep down he didn't like the reason Jacob was here anymore than he liked that fact that he was here. I could see it in his eyes.

"It will wash away with the rain." I said as I leaned my head onto his chest.

Edward picked me up and walked to the bed were he laid me down and sat next to me. He stroked my hair out of my face as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"You know, we could always run away for the weekend. You already have the permission to be gone. Alice will have no problem finding you a dress for the dance, after all, she did it last year ."

"As wonderful as that sounds," And it did sound immaculately wonderful. "I really can't do that to Alice. She would kill me if I bailed on her and this has to be taken care of this weekend. I have so much studying still to do for the SAT's, not to mention our finals starting in a week."

"I know Bella," Edward said with a deep sigh, "But it did sound good didn't it." He said in a husky voice as he leaned in to give me a sweet kiss.

"Yes, it does sound like a good idea. I really wish that we could do it too."

"Don't worry love. Soon enough we will be able to just up and go whenever the whim hits us."

"Now that sounds wonderful." I said with a big smile as I pulled myself closer to Edward.

**EPOV**

That mutt is so lucky for so many reasons. Not least of which was the fact that he was already gone when I got to Bella's house. I am fairly certain that I wouldn't have harmed him, being as Bella would not want him to be hurt. Well, I wouldn't kill him at least. Either way, I would have made it completely clear that he was not to be anywhere near Bella. She had made her choice and he would just have to live with it. Not that it was much of a choice with what she has told me.

I had to find a way to calm down. I could not let Bella see that I was so upset about his unexpected and unwanted arrival. At least she was able to get rid of him without any confrontation. I wasn't sure how much he was willing to divulge to Charlie in order to try to get me out of the picture though. Charlie was finally warming back up to me. I couldn't let anything ruin that in the next few weeks. That is all we needed. Then we would be gone.

It would seem that I really have picked up quite a few human habits while spending time with Bella for the last year. I seem to have become quite the procrastinator. I would need to talk to her this weekend about our living conditions and how we were going to take her out of Charlie and Renee's lives. These were going to be very touchy subjects but they needed to be addressed already. We would also need to see what the family had planned for once Bella was changed.

It would be nice for us to have some much needed family time for a couple months. But I would also like some time alone with Bella. However, I also think I may need a little help with Bella once she is changed. There is just so much to consider though. I have never wanted her to be more right than I did with her theory about knowledge being the key. I really hopped that the fact that she does have so much knowledge about our way of life will help her to not have such strong newborn cravings. I was also hoping that that will help to make it easier for her to resist human blood. That coupled with her natural aversion to it should help. At least I was hopping it would.

"Edward, if you are going to be crashing our shopping trip you are going to have to pay attention." Alice said pulling me from my unwanted thoughts.

"I am sorry Alice. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Bella said as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "She was just trying to get me to go to a certain store that I really do not want to go to."

"Then you don't have to go." I said as I leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Thank you, Edward."

"No, that isn't how this is going to work. She is going and you are going to go check us into the hotel. Then you will meet us back here in one hour. Are we clear Edward?"

"No I do not think so. I do not want to go and I do not want Edward to leave my side at the moment. Besides, Edward said that I do not have to go. If you want to get me things from that store, than you will have to pick them out yourself. I will not set foot in that store." Bella said forcefully.

"Fine." Alice steamed _I have never seen her so adamant. This is so ridicules. It is just Victoria's Secret. I don't know why she acts so funny about buying things she will need anyway. _"You two go and get us checked in at the hotel. I will meet you back there in two hours and you will wear everything I buy you." She said pointedly to Bella.

I was really trying to keep the smile from my face. I need to start making bets about these two. I am sure to lose some of them but Bella is definitely able to hold her own against the shopping pixie. I was so happy to see that I did know my love so well. I was just sad that I wouldn't get to see her try anything on in that store, then again, we still had a month before she was turned. Not to mention the fact that we still haven't had that very important talk about waiting for the wedding or not. Not that we knew at the current moment when that would be. It could be a very long while off. I really do not think I could last through a long engagement though.

Why am I so pathetic sometimes.

"Let's go Bella we will see you later Alice."

"Bye Alice and please try to curb you enthusiasm. I do not want too many things from that place. And you know that if I have to I will call Esme to come and help back me up."

"You really are a spoil sport sometimes. You have been spending way too much time with Edward."

"Never!" Bella said laughing loudly.

"Whatever, I better not get any dirty visions of you two while I am shopping. You are to check into the room and get some dinner and here, take these back with you." She said as she thrust the already accumulated shopping bags at me.

"Okay mom. Anything else you want us to do while you are wasting money?"

"How dare you say such a thing Bella."

"Leave her be Bella. She has already failed therapy for this particular topic."

"Did they really put you through therapy for your shopping?" She asked Alice with wide eyes.

"Something like, but they, like you will, learned to embrace my fashion knowledge."

"Actually, we just started to ignore the fact that every once in a while we have a completely new wardrobe when we open our closets." I said with a chuckle as Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyway, you two should get going. I have things to do as well."

"We will see you later then." Bella said as she gave Alice a hug.

We walked out of the mall hand in hand as I lead Bella to the Volvo. She was walking slowly so that she wouldn't hurt herself tripping over nothing. I loved her little mannerisms like that they were so cute. It often made me wonder how the little things would change once she was changed. Would she continue to walk hesitantly at first? Would she protest the first time Emmett tried to have a race with her? Would she continue to bite her plump lower lip when she was nervous? All the things that made Bella, Bella. Would they still be there?

God I hoped so.

"Okay, you have been far too quiet Edward. What is the matter?" Bella asked sufficiently pulling me from my reverie.

"Nothing love, I was just thinking. Do you know where you want to eat once we are done at the hotel?"

"I really don't care as long as it isn't any place fancy. I really prefer to not have to change my clothes. I am rather comfortable and I do not want to have to change just to eat a meal."

I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips. This woman was so all consuming. How could I ever think that the change would change her. She is so ingrained in her own DNA that there is truly nothing that could make her change that much. I really needed to lighten up on the worrying. I was just noticing so much lately, that I had never given thought to, that my mind was throwing out even more things. It was almost as if I was trying to reason with myself now on how to get her to stay human. Even though I was now looking as forward to the change as Bella was.

We made it to the hotel in no time and I got our room keys. Jasper was going to meet us later tonight so that Alice would not have to be alone so we were getting two rooms. We took our overnight bags up to the rooms placing Alice's bag in her room along with all of the shopping bags. Bella and I were well aware of the fact that most of the items inside were for Bella but, we didn't want our room cluttered with the unwanted shopping bags. We then left the key at the front desk for Alice just incase we weren't back from dinner by the time she got back from shopping.

I had decided that this would be the perfect time to talk to Bella about the little things that needed to be taken care of before it became too late. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the perfect time for it but I was refusing to back down from having the discussion now. I chose a relatively crowded restaurant so that we would not be overheard.

The hostess sat us in a comfortable booth and I waited for Bella to order her customary coke. When the waitress walked away I decided it was now or never. And as this had to be discussed it was best that we took care of it now.

"Bella," I said grabbing her attention from taking in the sights of the restaurant décor and perusing her menu.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked back sweetly.

"I think there are a lot of things that have been coming up lately that I hadn't noticed that I never gave any thought to before. I also think that we really need to discuss these things now as we are running out of time, in a manner of speaking, and I really don't want to do anything wrong later on simply because I was unable to get your opinion when I had the chance."

"Edward, you are rambling. What are you so freaked out about?" Bella looked worried and I didn't like seeing her worried. It didn't take a genius to know that no matter how little the family knew and could read of Bella, especially me after all this time, we could always guess that her mind would jump to the absolute worst outcome first.

I was also not going to be able to get through this if I kept up the rambling. I knew I was doing it too. I never did understand why people did that why they thought it was so hard to get to the point sometimes. However, the more time I spent with Bella the more I realized that there were just some things that you couldn't just come right out and say. Some things took finesse, some things make you uncomfortable just by the fact that the topic will make the one you are talking to uncomfortable and some things just should never be said.

And now I was rambling in my own mind. Focus, Edward, Focus.

"Bella, love, I think that it is time that we talk about a couple key things that we really should have taken care of before now. The most important at the moment would have to be … when we leave, what were your thoughts about how you are going to take yourself out of Charlie and Renee's lives. If you haven't thought about this yet I understand. I am guilty of only recently realizing that it is something that we have to plan out. I am also sorry that I am bringing this up now. I know that this is supposed to be a happy weekend. Well, as happy as it can be with Alice forcing you to go shopping." I added with a half smile trying to lighten the topic just a little. I knew what thinking about losing her human parents meant to her. I did not want to upset her in any way but we really did need to get this over with.

I was highly surprised when the look in her eyes changed. It wasn't the fact that it changed but the emotion that it changed to that got my attention. She went from worry to embarrassment and guilt as opposed to the sadness and regret I had been expecting.

"Actually, Edward," Bella said as she bit her lip. "I may already have that all taken care of. I was actually talking with Carlisle and the girls while you and the guys were out hunting on Wednesday. I am sorry. I didn't really think that this was something that you would want to talk about. I was just trying to keep you from the guilt I knew this topic would bring you."

I placed my hand over her mouth to stop her rambling. "Now you are babbling love." I said with a soft smile.

We were then interrupted by the waitress coming back to drop off the cokes and take Bella's order. She ordered a simple cheeseburger and onion rings. The waitress stood around for a minute to see if I would change my mind, or at least look at her. She was sadly disappointed when I didn't and walked away telling herself that I must actually be gay and this was just a friend. It took everything in me to not react to this. But at least she would leave me alone for the rest of the time we were here. Not to mention the fact that I had more important things to worry about.

"I am sorry Edward." Bella said after taking a sip of her soda.

"It is alright love. I have come to terms with the fact that we will always be guilty of doing things with the implicit purpose of saving the other pain. So, what did you come up with?"

"Well, I gave them a couple criteria to follow. I wanted to make sure that A) We didn't do anything to hurt your Volvo - I know how much you love it. B) There couldn't be a body - Because with Charlie being a cop I am sure that he will run DNA just to prove that it isn't me. C) It couldn't involve other bystanders - I really didn't want to have to make Alice look for a plane to some exotic location that was going to crash and burn. That would be even more morbid than the whole situation already is. Especially since I am not actually going to be dead. D) It had to be something plausible for my character - I didn't want anyone to come to them with some outlandish tale that they wouldn't believe."

"The whole reason for this is so that my parents get as much closure as they can, even without a body to bury. They have to be able to believe whatever happened so that they do not spend the next forever looking for me in vain."

"You really do think of the little details, don't you." I said to her. I couldn't help the astonishment in my voice. She was so amazing. I was still marveling over the fact that she hadn't started to cry about the topic as a whole.

"As I told Alice, I have to in order to keep up with all of you."

"Bella," I started but was cut off by Bella instantly.

"Don't even start Edward. Alice already told me - 'You don't have to keep up with us. We are more than happy to carry you for now.' - I don't care how much you don't mind. I mind and you all know that."

"I love you." I really couldn't think of anything else to say to that and this was not the focus of the current conversation.

Just then the waitress came by with Bella's diner and Bella thanked her as the girl continued to stare at me. I couldn't help but pick up the callousness in Bella's tone. The girl didn't notice though she actually didn't even hear Bella say anything.

"We will let you know if we need anything else from you." I told her in a stiff voice, obviously hoping in vain that her last idea would keep her away from me. Apparently, I was wrong.

When the petty waitress finally walked away I continued our conversation.

"So did you come up with something that fit all of your criteria?"

"Actually, it was Carlisle that came up with it and it was so genius in it's simplicity. Carlisle and Esme are going to give you a trip for two to Rio De Jinerio. We are going to get food poisoning and die in the hospital down there before Carlisle can get to us. Then, the Brazilian hospital system is going to accidentally cremate my body in the place of someone else. I was kind of skeptical of this idea at first. I thought that Charlie would end up hating Carlisle for not being able to help me in time. But Esme said not to worry about it because that is the whole reason why you are poisoned too. This way you can be a testament to the fact that it was me. Plus, if you were sick too then you wouldn't be able to call your father in time and it would all be up to the doctors since all of the reservations will be in your name."

"That really is a good idea are you sure you are okay with all of this?"

"Yes, it will give them the closure that they need and it will leave us free to disappear. They are going to say that you wanted to be buried in Chicago with your birth parents. That way they can all leave with no problems. I am afraid that we still didn't get much into the whole discussion of where we will all be once we are all gone from here. Carlisle said that we should have a family meeting some time in the next week. That way you and the boys will be there."

"How long were you all talking about this?" I couldn't help but notice that they seemed to have a lot of things ironed out.

"Pretty much all of Wednesday. Actually that brings me to something I wanted to ask you." Bella was biting her lip again. I did not like the sounds of this. "Our conversation was slightly halted by Alice having another vision." It did not take a genius to figure out what she was talking about. I didn't feel right but I was going to have to try to play dumb with Bella on this one.

"She always has visions." I tried to say in a teasing tone with a smile on my face. By the look on Bella's face though I could tell that she wasn't buying it nor was she happy about it. "Why was this vision any different than all the others?" I asked trying to move this along.

"When she came back to she had a complete look of terror on her face. She said that the vision was about a completely horrid dress. But there was no reason for her eyes to have that much panic in them if it was just about a dress."

"Obviously you do not know much about Alice and fashion." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Edward, I know that you are hiding something about Alice and her visions. She has been having way too many lately that have left her terrified. I can see it in her eyes. You can't hide that look. It is always there when she comes to. This has nothing to do with fashion. It has to do with the family. I don't mean to sound egotistical but if this has something to do with me I really think that I should know about it. And if it has to do with the family I still think I should know about it."

"Bella, I have no idea what you think you are seeing. I am sorry, but if Alice hasn't said otherwise it must not be. She really is quite insane about fashion though. I thought that you, with all of your powers of observation, would notice that basic fact about her." I really hated to lie so bold faced to Bella there really was not enough information to tell her yet. I couldn't take the chance of telling her this information wrong and making the visions get worse. The ones that I was seeing were bad enough and I refused to take the chance of Bella trying anything stupid and getting herself hurt over misinformation that I gave her.

"Edward, I am not blind. I know that something is going on and I am willing to believe that you are just choosing to not tell me _yet_. But I am not going to be able to take this silence from you and Alice for much longer. I will have the truth. You know that." I was suddenly struck by the fact that Bella could actually be quite scary when she wanted to be. Not that I was actually afraid of what she would do at the moment. More so I was just amazed at the fact that she was basically threatening a vampire. She really was my brave little warrior.

"Bella, I promise that I have nothing that I can tell you." At least that wasn't a complete lie, she seemed to understand my words though. Her eyes lost none of their current fire however.

"I suggest that we change the subject. Was there anything else you realized that we hadn't talked about?" She was mad, I didn't need Jasper to tell me that much. I felt terrible for lying to her but we just did not have the information needed. "Actually," Bella said after a moment. "I wanted to know something. And I really do want to know the answer to this." She gave me a very meaningful look. She meant business and would not take another dodge this close to the last. I was going to have to answer whatever came out of her mouth now. I was suddenly very worried.

"When Rosalie came to ask my forgiveness a week and a half ago. Did you know that she was going to come up and talk to me? What was she saying to you while you helped me up?"

That was considerably easier to answer than anything I could have thought of for her to ask. I breathed out a sigh of relief and answered her completely truthfully.

"Yes, I did know that she was going to come up and talk to you. As a matter of fact that is the only reason I even left your side. I very much enjoyed watching the sun come up with you that weekend. I was reluctant to go, however, I could tell that she really wanted to apologize to you."

I grabbed her hand from her lap. I straightened it from it's fisted position and started to draw meaningless shapes into her palm. "She was telling me that she always thought that all of the extra gushy things I say to you were just me being over the top. But you helped me prove that I only say it to try and prove a point that you never seem to get."

"And what point is that?" She was back to being angry. I didn't think she would like my answer any more than the one I just gave her. But I was going to be honest with her anyway she deserved it after the half truths I just tried to feed her.

"I love you dearly Bella, but there is one thing I would love to be able to change about you."

"And that is?" There was sadness in her voice now and the fire was completely distinguished from her eyes by the tears that were now threatening to spill over.

"I really do hate the way that you see yourself and I am not the only one. The entire family can see just how wonderful and beautiful you are inside and out. I really wish that you could see it too. Rosalie was telling me that she was pretty sure that the change would finally help you see clearly. She also said that if it took her and the girls changing your mind she would be willing to do it." I added with a true smile. Bella's eyes were now leaking the tears she couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned over and gave Bella a kiss while she calmed herself down.

I couldn't stop my mind from wandering though. I also couldn't get over how happy I was that Rosalie was finally seeing Bella's worth in my life and in the family. I knew that Rosalie wanting things to get back to normal had nothing to do with her wanting me to be alone for forever. It was just a part of her not being able to adapt to change very well. Especially when that change took the focus of the family off of her. But that doesn't mean that I didn't hurt just a little from the fact that she was always the first one to come up with a way to get rid of Bella so that everything would be back to just the family. It really was too bad for her that Bella was always part of the family. Even before the family realized it. Well, maybe not Alice, but she is very hard to surprise.

"I was wondering, Bella," I said to try to get her mind off of what ever it was currently on and to see if I could get her to stop crying. Not that it was as hard as it could be.

"Yes?" She said as she cleaned her face with her napkin.

"Why were you so happy at the beginning of that conversation?" Bella looked back at me with the most adorably lost look. I thought for a second about just watching her to see how long it would take her to remember what I was asking her about. I ultimately decided against it. "When you were explaining to Rosalie about how our hearing should give them insight into how annoying my mind reading could be. Jasper said that your little explanation was making you very happy. Why is that?"

"Oh, yes, well." Bella was now biting her bottom lip and her face was turning that oh so delicious shade of red.

I really had to know the answer now. I leaned into her and blew my breath across her face to try and clear her embarrassment away. It seemed to work too well as she got a completely blank look on her face.

"Bella?" I asked to try and bring her back now.

"Yes?" She said again in a far off voice.

"The answer please."

"What was the question?"

"Why were you happy about my mind reading?"

"I wasn't," She said as she tried to focus on my face again. "I was happy that soon I will be like you and I will have the super hearing also so I will have some clue what it is like to actually be you."

That was not what I thought she would say. Not that she ever said what I thought she would. But that was definitely not what I thought she would have thought of. Then again, I think I should have. She always wanted to be more like me. Not that I ever could figure out why.

"Bella, you are absurd." I said with a chuckle as she went back to finishing her dinner.

**BPOV**

"I have another question for you." Edward said after a couple minutes of silence.

"And that would be?" I asked trying to not let the range of topics get me to jump to any conclusions now.

"I really hate bringing this up since I know how it affected you to go through it the first time. I mean I really do not mean to upset you but I do need to know, for my own curiosity."

I was getting very annoyed with all of his long winded explanations. He wasn't lying when he said that he was becoming more human the longer he was around me. I gave him an exasperated sigh and he quickly moved on. Edward took a deep breath then and asked me something that I was not only not expecting but didn't think he had noticed.

"When you wrote that letter to your mother, did you mean for it to have a feeling of finality? Did you realize that the words that you were saying and the feeling you were conveying could only leave a person to believe you were saying goodbye."

I couldn't help but shoot back at him a description that he had used on me quite a lot. "Perceptive." I said as I stared into his eyes. They were not the bright happy golden I loved. They seemed to lose some of that luster even as I watched them. He didn't like my answer. I decided to try and explain myself.

"I was not sure what my mother would do. I obviously knew her feelings on her view of what was going on from the information that she had. All I knew was that I wanted her to know as much of the truth as I could give her. I also wanted her to be able to look back on that letter later in life, if she were to keep it, and see that I didn't hold her views against her. It may have been wrong of me but it was my easy way out. It was my way to say goodbye without having to actually say it to her face."

"Bella," Edward then said in a soft, sad voice. "I promise that you will have a proper goodbye with all of your loved ones. I still feel incredibly selfish for you having to give them all up just to be with me."

"Edward, stop, we have been through all of this many times now. It is my turn! Your chance at heaven was forfeited. Now it is my turn to show just how much I love you by passing on mine too. Not that I truly believe that we will be exempt from heaven. Well, as long as you continue to stand by my side and help me to learn from all of the families mistakes over the years. We will finally have our happily ever after."

"I have been thinking about what Esme said to me too." I said after a moment of silence. "I really do think that she is right. I think that she was just a little off though."

"What about?' Edward asked quickly curiosity burning brightly in his eyes.

"I think that she is right about Renee not having it in her DNA to be a mother figure to me. I think that she was put here to be my friend, my rock, my safe harbor until we were at the time and place in our lives to meet. Esme was always meant to be my mother. I have always felt more like a daughter to her than I ever did with Renee. Not that I don't love my mother and I won't miss her I just realize that Esme is right." I hoped my explanation made as much sense coming out as it did in my head.

Edward smiled that wonderfully crooked smile at me. He leaned in to kiss me softly then pulled back and whispered in my ear. "You should really tell her that some day. I am quite sure that she will glow with pride. Not that she would ever want to take the place of our biological mothers. But I am sure that she would be pleased to hear that you love her that way regardless."

"I think I will and Mother's day is this Sunday. What better time is there to show your mother how much you love her. We need to make sure to get her something to show how much she means to us."

"That is a wonderful idea." Edward said as he leaned in to kiss me again.

"Do you want any dessert?" The waitress' dull voice interrupted us again.

"No, but the check would be nice." I said before Edward could.

"Are you sure? We could take it to go if you would like, love." Edward asked as he leaned into me. I couldn't help but to think that he was doing this to stop her from thinking whatever she had been for the last hour.

"Yes." I said with a smile as I brought my left hand up to cup his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. I was being very petty, I am sure. But he was mine and I was going to show that to every person that I had to.

"You heard the lady." Edward said as he turned from our kiss to the shell-shocked waitress.

"Here you go." She said as she pulled a black book out of her apron.

Edward pulled out his wallet and pulled a fifty out handing it to her. Then he stood up and held out his hand to me. "Let's go, love."

We left the restaurant but did not head in the direction of the hotel. Instead, Edward led us to a small courtyard not far away.

Once we were sure we were alone Edward sat us down on a bench and watched the moon for a moment. Then he turned to me.

"I need to ask you another question Bella. I just really do not know how to phrase it."

"Just say it Edward." I said softly as I stroked his cheek trying to encourage him.

Edward looked away from me again as he started one more time. "I know that we already talked about not having the wedding until after you have been changed. But have you thought about when that wedding will be. I am sure that you still need time to get used to the idea of marriage. But I was wondering… I have been thinking … God, why is this so hard."

He then jumped up and started to pace back and forth in front of me. He was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and running his other through his hair roughly. I slowly got up and walked towards him.

"Edward, what could possibly be this hard to talk about."

"Bella," He said again as he brought me back to the bench. "Have you thought any about our wedding night?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head and my face went scarlet instantaneously. I must admit that in all that has been going on lately I actually have not been thinking about such things. But to say that I had not thought about it before would be a lie. I looked up at Edward and hoped that I would be able to get this out. Even though my head felt as if it could melt from the heat it was currently generating.

"To tell you the truth Edward I actually have not thought about that in a while. But it would be a vary gigantic lie if I said that I have never thought about it. Is there a reason why you are bringing this up now?"

"I know that I have told you many times that it would not be possible in your current condition…" He said trailing off.

"But I will not be soft and breakable soon." I said quietly as it donned on me. Was he telling me that he wanted to now?

"Bella, I do not want you to take this the wrong way. I am not in any way saying that I am expecting anything from you once the change is over. I am just saying that I think I should know your views on this matter so that …"

"Edward," I placed my hand over his mouth to silence whatever apologies were about to spew forth. "you should really know by now that I trust you implicitly. I really think that you know my views on this subject though. I, of course, would like for us to have a more physical relationship. But I realize that that is not possible, at the moment. So I kind of figured that that was a conversation that we would have after I was changed."

Though, now that I am planning the wedding so soon and without his knowledge, it might be a very good idea to get this conversation out of the way now. But what would he think if I told him I wanted to wait until after the wedding. While he is sitting here thinking that the wedding itself may not be for years to come. However, what will he think of me if I tell him I want to have sex before we are married. I know that he came from a time in the world that things like that did not happen if you were a person of class and sophistication, not that I was either, but he was both. Edward then spoke up again with a slightly defeated look on his face that he tried to hide.

"I guess that does make sense. Like I said before though, I was just looking for your views. If you want to wait to talk about this then that is fine. We can do it that way too. It is getting late, love, Alice will certainly be back before us. We should head back."

I grabbed his arm and made him turn back to me. I knew that this was hard for him to talk about, I had to see if I could salvage this. I cannot believe that I never thought about that aspect of the wedding when I started to think about having it so soon. All I could hope now is that Edward wasn't too hurt by my answers. I would hate for this last three weeks to be weird between us now.

"Edward, I want you to know that I _have_ thought about this - I think that it is almost impossible to look at you and not think about it." I said wiggling my eye brows causing him to smile slightly as I continued. "And I think that I have finally come to the conclusion that you are right and I would be wise to wait. As for the exact time, I think that that is something that we would still need to wait for. But I was figuring that, once I am changed, we will know when the correct time for us will be. It will not be a hormone filled make-out session like most our age. It will be real love making between two people that could not possibly be more one than at that moment." I said with a slight blush as I ran my hand up and down his chest, staring deep into his golden eyes.

"You are right my love. Like always. But we do need to get back to the hotel before Alice starts to call looking for us." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. We walked back to the hotel in silence. I was willing to bet that we were both thinking pretty much the same thing. But like many things that have come up lately. It would all be taken care of once I was changed. Then we would be married and this conversation, even though I will probably not remember it anyway, will be happily forgotten.


	8. Shopping With The Pixie

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Shopping With the Pixie**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella." Alice said for the tenth time. She was trying to get me out of the dressing room that I was currently hold up in. She had taken my jeans and t-shirt and would not let me get them back until I tried on everything that she had given me. But I was not going to leave this room in this outfit. I didn't know why she did this to me. It wasn't like I would ever wear this once I was changed.

"Alice you are never going to see me in this outfit so you can just scratch it off your list. I am taking it off now and trying on the last one so that we can leave this store already."

"That is where you are wrong Bella. I have already seen you in it."

"Well then there you go. I am taking it off now."

"But it isn't the same thing Bella. I want to see it in actuality. Please."

"Sorry Alice, it's already off." I told her as I threw it over the top of the stall.

"You are so childish sometimes Bella. Would it really have hurt you to just open the door and let us see what it looked like on you." You could completely hear the pout in her voice. I wondered how long it would take me to get her to stop taking me shopping once I was changed.

"You know what Alice, you say things like that as if you don't already know the answer." I said as I pulled the last dress over my head. "But I know that you do. I know you have seen the answer already and that we shouldn't even be having this conversation because you are not going to like when I win."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that you will win?"

"Because I have a secret weapon that is even stronger than my stubbornness."

"And what in the world is stronger than that?" She said with a laugh.

"Edward." I said matter-of-factly.

We both laughed as I turned to make sure that the dress was covering everything properly. I gasped as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was a pretty dusty rose color and it came to my knees. The top was multi-layered and the skirt was slightly flowy. I liked how it looked on me.

"What's the matter, Bella? Did you fall? did you rip something? Are you hurt? Would you please answer me?"

"I would if you would give me a chance." I said with a slight chuckle. I knew it was insane for her to actually think that any of those things had happened. She would have heard any of them and then she would be in here making sure I really was alright.

I opened the door and walked out slowly.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward said as he stood from his chair not too far from my dressing room door. "I still think you look best in blue, however, that color does look quite good on you."

I was trying not to blush as he walked up to me and took me into his arms. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before turning me around slowly.

"That is a very nice dress, Bella. So should we just get the lot?" Alice said as she walked past me into the dressing room to grab the clothes.

"Nice try there, Alice." I said quickly "You promised not to go overboard today. I have absolutely no reason to leave this city with more than one dress." That was slightly true. I had no real chance of finding my wedding dress in the first pass through and even if I did find it in one of these shops. It would be held on to until the day before the wedding. That would give it the absolute slimmest chance of Edward stumbling on to it.

"I said no such thing and how dare you try to limit my purchases to only one dress." Alice said in an outrage.

"I am not limiting your anything. I am just refusing to accept anything other than my prom dress from this shopping experience."

"Bella, just you wait. I have time to break you." She then said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You will be doing nothing of the kind." Edward said protectively from behind me.

"You stay out of this Edward. This is between me and my sister. You are lucky that she even let you come along. If I had it my way you would be home and we would be having a lovely shopping weekend without you."

I couldn't really help the long and loud laugh that erupted from me. I was just lucky that Edward was holding on to me as my knees were starting to shake and I was getting light headed.

"That was such a good one, Alice." I said once I could speak again. "And in what planet do you live on that you actually think that I would enjoy shopping with an overactive pixie more without my wonderful fiancée?"

"That was mean, Bella." Alice said with a pout of her lips.

I hadn't meant it like that and now she looked so sad. I instantly felt bad for what I had said. I was about to move from Edward's arms and go over and apologize to Alice when Edward tightened his grip on me ever so slightly.

"Don't fall for it Bella. She is playing against the only weakness she can at the moment, your giving heart." Edward whispered into my ear. That just couldn't be, Alice wouldn't do that to me, would she?

"Alice I am sorry." I said from Edward's arms. She looked up at me through her lashes.

"You know that I only do it because I want you to look good though, right, Bella?"

"Yes Alice." I said sadly with a slight huff.

Alice obviously took this as me caving because she instantly brightened and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Then I can get the lot?" She said excitedly.

"No, Alice!" I shouted at her. I cannot believe that she actually tried to play that guilt trip with me. How dare she try to make me feel bad for not letting her waste money on me. "And I cannot believe that you would do that to me." I said to her as I started back into the changing room so that I could put my jeans and t-shirt back on.

"Bella," Alice pouted from outside my door. "You know you liked the clothes."

"Alice, why are we here?" I asked to prove my point.

"To shop for prom dresses." She answered instantly.

"And how many dresses can you wear at one dance?"

She didn't answer me at first further proving my point. But I also knew that this was working and we were putting on a great show for Edward. He would never suspect that the wedding dress shop was a ploy and this was a way for me to cave then.

"Alice, will you please answer my question?" I asked her as I walked back out of the dressing room with the one dress.

"One." She said very sadly and softly.

"Thank you." I said as I handed her the dress and kissed her cheek. "Edward can you please put the rest back. I don't really trust our sister here at the moment."

"It would be my pleasure." He said as he walked past me and kissed my forehead.

I smiled as I watched him go. I then pulled a pad of paper and a pencil out of my small purse and wrote Alice a quick note.

**Did it work, does he suspect?**

Alice's smile graced her face and she shook her head no. I was glad and quickly put the paper away as we left the fitting room. Alice walked up to the counter and paid for my dress. She then led us out of the mall as a whole. I was actually quite shocked. I didn't expect her to cave so completely. I was starting to get worried that she was changing up on me and Edward was going to suspect.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she didn't walk towards the parking lot.

"There is a little shopping string around here that I wanted to check out. I wanted to know if it has anything worth looking at before we leave and I lose my chance."

"So why didn't we go straight there instead of to the mall?" Edward asked her. I thought it was funny how sometimes he was able to say exactly what I was thinking. We were so in tune with each other.

"Because I know how Bella gets about prices." Alice said matter-of-factly as she rolled her eyes at Edward's question. "And fancy boutiques are bound to be more expensive than the mall. So I thought that I would ease her mind by getting her dress there. However, I am sure that I will find mine here somewhere."

"That was very nice of you, Alice." _I think?_ I thought to myself. I think I needed to calm down a little bit or I was bound to give something away soon. And I couldn't let this all get ruined by my own stupidity.

**EPOV**

I had to admit that it was a little weird that Alice had actually let Bella get away with just the one dress. She was up to something, I knew her well enough to know that. I just couldn't figure out what it was and I hated it when she blocked me.

As we continued to walk down the street to the shops Alice was talking about I was beginning to hear a very familiar voice. I started to search for her to see where she was to see if that would help me to figure out what she was thinking about. Then she started to daydream about something I had been dreaming about for a while now.

_Bella was walking down a silk laden aisle as she walked toward me. She held her head high and walked straight with Jasper walking beside her. From my vantage point I followed her line of sight and was now looking at myself. I was overcome with love and unimaginable joy. The eyes I was looking through moved again and settled on Carlisle, who was standing with a book in his hand. He looked up at that moment and mouthed 'I Love You.". I was overcome with love again, but this time it was a more passionate love. The eyes looked back to Bella and swept up her beautiful dress to land on the elation on her beautiful face. Bella's eyes then moved to focus with the ones looking at her. She smiled wide and then mouthed 'Thank You'. I was then washed with pride and excitement as Bella passed by - to take the hand of the me in the vision - I was hit with the thought that she looked quite lovely even with the newborn eyes._

For a moment I thought that the vision was coming from Alice. But when I looked over at her I saw that she was having an animated conversation with Bella about the prom. It clicked then. Esme was envisioning my wedding to Bella. But why would she think that it would happen during Bella's first year as a vampire. That would be far too much to do and I am sure that Bella would find the time hard enough without the added stress. Yet how could I pick up her thoughts while in Seattle?

I then realized that I had led the girls to a wedding gown shop. Bella was looking at me quizzically and Alice was jumping with joy.

I looked past Bella into the window were I saw the back of Esme's head. She was looking at the same dress that was just in the fantasy. I smiled wide and pulled Bella into the store. Alice followed along and became even happier when she noticed Esme was in the store.

"What are you doing here, Esme?" I asked her before either of the girls could say anything.

Esme spun around quickly and held a hand to her chest. "My goodness you scared me." She said as her unnecessary breathing returned to normal. _'What in the world are they doing here?'_ She said in her head before speaking again. "I didn't think you would be in the area and I was just looking around. I am sure that Rosalie will be wanting a wedding again soon and I thought I would try to get a head start in the looking department. _'And it would never hurt to look for Bella. After all they are engaged now. Not that they have told us when that wedding will be. _I know how she is and likes to have at least a dozen dresses to chose from. I also thought I would check out this store before we left the area. You never know. There could have been a hidden jewel here. _'Lord knows it wouldn't be the only hidden jewel that we found here.'_" She said as her eye drifted back to the dress she was just envisioning on Bella.

It really had not escaped my attention that she was babbling all of this like Alice does with her new dress catalogs. I was sure she was hiding something but I couldn't figure out what or why. And her thoughts weren't giving anything away either so I let the feeling go and turned to Alice. "Didn't we still need to get your prom dress?" I asked her.

"Yes, but, while we are here why not have some fun." She then pulled Bella from my grasp and took her to the back of the store.

I stared after them and was only pulled out of my musings of indignation when Esme spoke again. "How long have you been around here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Long enough to see a very beautiful newborn Bella in the gown that is still in your hands." I said. I saw no point in lying and Esme deserved nothing but the truth.

"You thought so, too?" She said with a sly smile on her face.

"She would look exquisite in a paper bag - but that dress was stunning on her - In your vision that is."

"So maybe we should have her try it on and see if I was even close. We can always have it tailored later. Not that you have set a date yet or are even looking yet but you still never know. Things always figure themselves out in their own time. Especially where you and Bella are concerned." _'Wouldn't you say?' _She said with a smile.

"I am actually quite amazed that Alice even let me in this store. Isn't there supposed to be some kind of omen or something that says that I can't see the dress before she hit's the aisle?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I will take care of Alice lets just go see how close I was." Esme said as she took my arm with her free hand and pulled me towards the girls.

Bella was standing by the wall, trying to make herself invisible - and failing miserably, while Alice looked through an assortment of two piece dresses. Her thoughts showed that she was not really into this kind of wedding dress but she was trying for something different with Bella. I walked up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled up at me and fell into my embrace. I hugged her for a moment then I bent down to whisper in her ear. Hoping that Alice was too preoccupied with still choosing dresses to pay attention to us.

"Will you come with me please?" She looked up at me and nodded.

I took her hand and led her to the dressing room where Esme was already waiting for us. She looked at Bella then held out the dress to her without a word. Bella looked up at me quizzically and I smiled down at her reassuringly. She smiled and walked to Esme grabbing her hand instead of the dress. I smiled as two of the most important women in my life walked behind the curtain and I went to sit and wait for them.

They were in the room for a while without saying a word. The only sounds coming from behind the curtain was the sound of cloth running over skin. I tried not to dwell on those sounds. They would only get me into trouble at the current moment. I was pulled out of my thoughts of Esme's vision of Bella in the dress when I heard her gasp and could smell the salty sweetness of Bella's tears. I got up and went to the curtain. I was frozen. Did I just go in and see what was wrong? Do I ask her and hope she will tell me the truth. Not that she would lie, per se, but she often edits too much in a hope of sparing my feelings. I so do not deserve this woman.

I had finally resolved that I would just ask her when Esme spoke to me softly in her thoughts. _'Just give her a minute, Edward. She is just a little overwhelmed.'_ I could hear the smile even in her thoughts. I slowly backed up and waited for the curtain to be pulled back to reveal my beautiful Bella.

When the curtain finally did move Esme was the one I saw. She walked up to me with a loving smile on her face as she placed her hand over my eyes. I went to move and she grabbed my upper arm tightly.

"Let's do this at least a little right." She said as she steered me away from the fitting room. When she took her hand away I looked at her in wonder. Why would she ask me if I wanted to see Bella in the dress if she wasn't going to let me. Just as I was going to say as much I was frozen in place by Bella coming around the corner very slowly. I knew there was a huge smile on my face as I watched her move so carefully. If I knew her at all I knew that she would be doing this for a couple of reasons.

First, she would not want to trip on the long dress and fall. Second, she would not want to risk ripping or ruining the dress as it was sure to be expensive. Third, only knowing Bella, I was sure she didn't want to get my opinion of the dress before she was confident in her stance and appearance. Which was rather fine with me at the moment as I couldn't speak now if I tried. She looked absolutely heavenly.

She finally made it to the small step up platform that was surrounded by mirrors so that you could see the dress from all angles. When she was satisfied that it was laying against her flesh as best she could get it she looked me in the eyes through the mirror. I smiled widely as I slowly walked to her.

"You look like the angel I have always known you to be." I said to her as I picked up her hand and kissed it.

She blushed a deep shade of red and smiled wide. It only made me love her even more. I couldn't say how long we just stood there and stared into each other's eyes. We were unfortunately rudely ripped apart by Alice's screech of excitement as she finally noticed the rest of us.

"Oh. My. God!! You look absolutely amazing in that dress. You have got to get it." She said excitedly before she even noticed that I was standing right next to Bella. "Edward!" She screeched again. "How dare you look upon the bride in her dress."

"Alice," I said as Esme tried to shush her. "We haven't even talked about when we will be having a wedding. You know that. Why would she get a dress for something that may not even be happening for months or years. Would you calm down please. We were just playing around."

"Edward is right." Esme said to Alice who she now had wrapped in her arms. "I asked Bella to try it on because I wanted to see if it was a nice style for her. It was just something to do. And now we know for whenever we need the information." She winked at me and I smiled back.

"But Esme," Alice said as she pouted. Esme quickly placed a hand over her mouth. It often amazed me how easy it was for Alice and Esme to fall into the typical mother/daughter role. She looked at her sternly to make sure that she was getting her point across.

"Alice, you have got to calm down. There is plenty of time. Edward and Bella do not even have a wedding date yet. Let them have their fun."

"Okay." Alice said. _'But this will not be forgotten Edward. I will remember how you tried to get around me and when We finally do go wedding dress shopping you will have no idea until it is too late. Take the time now to admire her. Because you will never see her like that again until she is walking down the aisle.'_

I smiled widely at her. I really did not care what she thought she was pulling over on me. Because I would always have this lovely vision burned in my memory to fall back on. So she could make all the threats she wanted. I leaned down to Bella and kissed her a little deeper than normal before pulling back to let her breathe. She was flush when I pulled back but she had a large smile on her face.

'_Stop teasing the poor girl.'_ Esme scolded me.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Bella. "You look absolutely beautiful. But I think that you should change so that we can finish our shopping. Didn't you remember a last minute gift you wanted to get."

"Yes, thank you Edward. I will be just a moment. Esme would you please come and help me?"

"Of course, dear. It would be my pleasure." Esme said as she helped Bella down from the small platform. I smiled at her as she left.

Alice then made her way to me as I watched them go back into the fitting room.

"So, Edward, if you were to chose a date right now when would it be?" She asked me conspiratorially.

"Whenever Bella felt the she was ready for it. I have gotten what I want out of it she has agreed to bind herself to me in God's eyes."

"God's eyes, huh. I thought you didn't believe in God. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Because there is only one way that I could get such a perfect angel, and that is if a higher power sent her to me."

"I am glad that you finally realize that you were always meant for each other. It sure has taken a lot to get that through your thick skull."

"That is what Bella says, too." I said with a chuckle. "In all seriousness though, Alice, I am just beyond thrilled that things worked out. It all could have turned out so much worse. As I told Bella in Volterra. I will never criticize Romeo again as I found myself following in his exact foot steps."

"But it doesn't really matter now. For Bella will be one of us soon enough and you will never have to worry about a breakable Bella again. Then we can have some real fun. Just think Edward…" She finished her thought in her head. But it wasn't a thought or a conversation she tried to continue. It was a full blown fantasy that I was more than happy that she allowed me to share with her.

'_Bella was smiling as she ran through the forest. Her gorgeous mahogany hair trailing behind her. She kept spinning around and running backwards as she would reach for me. I was just steps behind her. I would reach for her and she would turn back around and go faster yet. I was laughing just as much as she was. I put on an extra burst of speed and grabbed her around the waist. We went tumbling through the forest, both of us still laughing merrily. She then looked me in the eyes_, and just as we were about to kiss the fantasy went away.

'_Like that did you?' _Alice asked with her tinkling laugh running through my head. I couldn't help but to groan as she cut it off at the best part. _'You know that this is exactly what you have been waiting for. So stop being a push over now and make a decision._ "And answer the question." She said as she smiled at me again.

I smiled back at her as I answered the first thing that came to mind. "You know that I would love to have the wedding as soon as possible, Alice. But …" I was cut off as Alice started to interrupt me.

"There are no buts Edward. I asked when you wanted the wedding. I did not ask when you thought it would be "proper" to have said wedding. I now have all the information I need from you."

I was just about to reply to that when Bella and Esme came back out with the dress over Esme's arm. I walked up to Bella and kissed her cheek as she wrapper her arms around me. She then let go and turned to Esme.

"Thank you so much, Esme. We will see you tomorrow when we get home." She then gave Esme a hug.

"It was completely my pleasure, Bella. And I cannot wait until we are wedding shopping for you for real. Not that you need to rush that. You have plenty of time, my dear." Esme then gave her another hug and we all went to leave.

'_I will see you all when you get home, Edward. Take care and be safe please.'_ Esme said as we parted ways at the door to the store.

"Aren't I always?" I said to her too low for Bella to hear. I heard Esme's chuckle as she kept walking towards her car.

"Now, on to get my dress." Alice said as she led the way down the sidewalk.

**BPOV**

It was quite fun to watch Alice actually shop for herself. It was definitely a different experience. She would flit back and forth from the changing room like if she didn't know already what would actually fit her and look good on her. Not that everything didn't look amazing on her. But you know Alice.

After about an hour in the little boutique I decided I had had enough of watching her. Not to mention that Edward and I had something we still needed to accomplish. So I told Alice that we would see her back at the hotel later.

"What are you talking about?" She said as she came out of the changing room in a bra and boy shorts. I had to hide my giggle as Edward quickly turned around so as not to see his sister in her underwear.

"I am sorry, Alice." I said apologetically. "But Edward and I have something that we need to get done. I would tell you but… I rather like having the few secrets that I am able to hold on to."

"Bella, you will pay for this and I am sure that I will see what ever it is you are blowing me off for. I will know. I always know. Don't think that you are able to get around me. You are not that clever. Edward can't even get around me."

"So you know." Edward said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Alice. "You are being very dramatic, Alice." He said as she glared at him. "We have a few things we would like to do, just the two of us. We will see you back at the hotel." He then cut off as he looked at her. I could tell by the look on his face that she was saying something to him. "Fine then, we will see you back at home tomorrow afternoon." He said exasperatedly.

"See you later Bella." Alice said as she went back into the dressing room.

We then left the boutique and went back to the mall. "Okay, so how do we find the perfect Mother's Day gift for Esme without Alice finding out?" I asked as Edward held the door open for me.

"Do you have any ideas on what you would like to get her?" Edward asked me as we walked past the first few clothing stores.

"Not really. I know that I don't want to get her clothing. I can't afford to get her jewelry. And I don't know enough about her garden to get her something for that. I am sure anything I came up with for that she would already have. Not to mention the fact that I want to make sure that the present represents me and Esme. But we really have not spent too much time together for me to really know her."

"You definitely have a starting point though. At least you are able to shorten the list by knowing what you do not want it to be. We just have to come up with same things you do want to get her." Edward said with a smile. He then pulled me closer to hm as he whispered in my ear. "And you should really know by now that money is no object. What is mine is yours after all as you are my fiancé?."

"But I am not your wife yet, Edward. I do not want to spend your money on Esme's gift. I want to spend my money on it."

"Bella, money is money. Who cares from who's wallet it comes from if the end result is the same."

He had me there, and he knew it. Damn quick thinking vampire. I hated it when he was able to get me like that. I decided to just ignore the question and go back to trying to find the perfect gift for Esme. Edward was not stupid though. I saw out of the corner of my eye when his crooked grin crossed his face, as he knew he had me.

***~* MMO *~***

It took quite some time, but we were finally able to come up with the perfect present for Esme. I was sure that she would love it as it had met all of my given criteria. We had finally made it back to the hotel and I was more than happy for that fact. I was so tired that I told Edward that I wanted to take a nap before we went to go and get me some dinner.

We put down the bags from my dress and the present on the writing table on the corner of the room and I went to change so that I was more comfortable while I took my nap. Once I was ready to get into bed I opened the door and let Edward know that I was ready to lay down. He came into the room to lay with me while he hummed my lullaby.

It didn't really take me long to fall asleep, as I said I was tired from all the mall walking I had done for most of the day. I was not surprised when I woke up and saw out the window that it was quite dark outside. Not that that really meant anything in this part of the country. But I was surprised that I was alone in the room. I took a moment to see if I could locate Edward in the main room.

I then got up and walked to the door. It was still slightly a jar and I could see Edward pacing back and forth and pinching the bridge of his nose. That was never a good thing. His eyes were closed and he was talking in low whispers. But I could hear him now that I was closer to the open door.

He stopped pacing and started to run his hands through his disheveled hair. As I looked up at it I could see that he had done that quite a few times already. He must have been on the phone for a while and not liking what he was hearing. I hoped that it wasn't anything too terrible. I also hoped that what ever it was it could just wait just a few weeks more. Then I would be a vampire too and I could help with whatever problems the family now faced.

I was then brought to the thought that maybe it was because of me anyway. If it was than I owed it to the family to help take care of it. I was the one that turned everything upside down on them. I was the one that pursued them until I found out every little thing I could about them. I am the one that drove Edward away with my clumsy, human, danger-magnet abilities.

Edward then said something that got my attention back onto him and his current conversation.

"Are you sure this time. The visions haven't really been all that informational before… Yes, Alice… I know, Alice… I just need to be sure. You know that I would do absolutely anything to make sure that Bella is safe. Why couldn't they just wait a little longer. There is no reason for them to send someone already. We haven't even been gone that long."

He was quiet then for a little while longer. He then sighed heavily as he agreed with Alice yet again.

"I really did not want to have to deal with any of this until she was changed. I will not let this change anything though. Everything it already set. We have made our decisions and I will not let this force her hand to make any crucial changes. Bella will get this last few weeks." He listened to Alice for a few more minutes then he said his good byes and hung up.

He then spun around too quickly for me. I was hoping that he would bee too distracted and that I would at least be able to get back to the bed. But maybe this would be better. I am sure that he would not be happy that I was eaves dropping on his conversation. But I would use this to get my information. I knew all this time that those visions were something terrible to come.

Edward's eyes widened as he saw that I was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He had obviously been completely focused on that phone call. Especially if he had not heard my heart when it started to beat a path into my throat. I looked him straight in the eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out.

I decided that I would be the one to break the silence. I took a step into the main room and sat down on the chair facing where Edward was still standing, frozen in place, yet not taking his eyes off of me.

"Edward, I think that it is time that you tell me about these visions that Alice has been having. I think it is time that the truth was said." I said as calmly as I could.

He looked at me for a moment longer. As if he was stuck in a trance. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. It isn't like that would really work for him. It isn't like that vampire mind of his could lose or misplace something. He wasn't shaking his thoughts loose, he was just trying to buy himself time. I would give it to him after all I wanted my answers and I was now going to get them. I think he could see in my eyes that I was not going to be put off any longer.

However, when he next opened his mouth he did not say the words I wanted to hear.

"Bella, it is late and we should go and get you some dinner."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that he was actually going to disregard my question just like that. That he was going to act as if I hadn't just heard that conversation. Granted, he may have had no idea as to how much of it I had heard, but I would remedy that.

"Edward, I will go with you because I am getting hungry. However, we will talk about this when we get back because you cannot keep shutting me out. Is this how it is always going to be? Are you always going to keep secrets from me when you think that I am unable to handle the information? Because you should know by now that I can take a lot more than I look like I can."

Edward never once moved as I then got up and walked into the bathroom. I was sure that he was still trying to come up with a way to stop me from finding out this information. I kept running through the part of the conversation that I had overheard. From what I could get out of that information, the visions were not very clear.

Yet, what did that really mean when you took into account that Alice had been getting these visions for about a month now; so there had to be something that they could piece together to tell me. You could also tell by what and how he was saying that he was afraid about the timeframe. Therefore, whatever was about to go down was probably going to be happening in the next week or two. That meant that graduation was now, possibly, an impossibility.

I finished up in the bathroom and walked back out to the main room. Edward was now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked up to him and ran my hands thru his hair. He looked up at me and placed his hands on my hips. I could still see that total sadness and longing in his eyes. We just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. I really did feel bad for the fact that I was going to have to push him on this. But he had to learn now that I am never going to be the week link again. That situation with James is never going to happen again.

"Do you know what you want to eat for dinner, Bella?" He asked me as he continued to just stare into my eyes.

"No, we can just walk down the street and see what we can find."

"Okay." He answered back as he got up from the couch and took my hand in his.

We took that elevator down to the lobby then crossed it slowly to the front doors. It did not go unnoticed when all the women in the lobby looked past me and to the stunning man that walked with his hand firmly placed in mine. It also did not escape me that for the first time in a while he looked as if there was something truly wrong. I knew that this was all eating him up inside and that was really the only reason why I was willing to allow him this extra time.

In the back of my mind I knew that he had had plenty of time to bring this up. I had already brought it up a couple times myself even as recently as a few hours ago. Each time he lied to me to get me to drop the whole thing. But this would not be like those times because I was now going to assert myself to show that I would not be stopped from getting my information. Even if I had to call Alice myself I would know what was after me this time.

We ended up walking around until we found a little bistro that I ordered a Roast Beef and Swiss sandwich with a bag of chips and a juice. I knew that if I had bought a soda it would help me to stay awake for when we got back to the room. But I wasn't feeling tired and I didn't want the extra caffeine in my system to make me overreact even more.

I was already trying very hard to keep in mind that Edward was only doing this to protect me. But hasn't he learned yet to not leave me out of decisions that have to do with my future. I have to be involved. He cannot make all the decisions for me. I was not going to be his child, after all, I was going to be his wife. He needed to start breaking that habit of trying to make all my choices for me since he found me unqualified to make the right ones.

And now my mind was running rampant on me. I knew the truth, deep down I knew that he loved me more than anything he had ever loved. That was a very blinding aspect for him. He had never had anything like this before so he didn't know how to cope with changes like this. Not that there was really a hand book or something to help with problems like this, but if there was, I am sure that the Cullens would have it.

When we got back to the hotel I realized that we were both still lost in our own little worlds. We hadn't really talked, other than when he would ask what I wanted to eat and where, and he still had that far off look in his eyes. Edward was most definitely running on autopilot at the moment.

I felt bad, but I obviously was going to have to push him about this or risk never knowing what is going on in time. He had said that he was not going to let what was happening change the decisions that we had finally made. Did that mean that what ever was coming was going to come before my change? Was it coming before graduation? I needed then answers now.

"Edward, please. I know how you feel about all this I really do and I am not trying to push you to cause you more pain and anguish. I just really need to know. I need it to at least look as if I am in charge of my own fate. You should really know that about me by now. So, please, just tell me what Alice has been seeing."

Edward was quite for a long time. He had walked right past the couch that I was now sitting on and went to stare out the window. With the minimal lights we had on - just a lamp by the couch I was sitting on - I could see his reflection in the glass of the window. Even from my position across the room I could see that hurt and sadness in his eyes. After a long while he finally turned around and spoke to me.

"Bella, you know that I love you. You know that I would do absolutely anything for you. You also know that I absolutely hate when I find something that I cannot give you. I am sorry but I cannot give you what you want here. I can't tell you what you want to hear."

I was about to protest before he put a hand up. When I stopped my words Edward ran a hand through his hair and then shot across the room to sit next to me. He ran his hands thru my hair, across my face, and down my arms. He stopped when his fingers laced with mine. He looked deep into my eyes and I really could see clearly to his beautiful soul. He was hurting so much with his - so thought - inability to protect me. But I had to show him that that was not the case.

He had always been my protection. Even back when he wanted to kill me and take my blood for himself. He still had that voice in the back of his head that told him that he couldn't do it because he had to keep me safe. He had always been and would always be my shield against all that would come to damage me. He started to speak again and I listened intently. Hoping that he would finally cave and just tell me what was out there this time.

"Bella, I want to tell you, at least, a piece of me does. I believe that I have known you long enough to know what you have been thinking. I hope you realize that I honestly have not done this because I find you undeserving of the information. I know that you need it. I know that you are very inquisitive and you like to have all of your basis covered."

"But there is just not enough information at the moment and I cannot take the chance … I am just not sure about what is coming. Yes, we have information but not enough. I promise that I will tell you when it becomes clearer."

"Edward, I know that you know that I overheard your conversation with Alice earlier today. I know that you have enough information to tell me something. You know that if you continue to keep me in the dark my mind is just going to keep running away with all of the terrible things I see in my mind. For such a bad actress I seem to have a very good imagination. So I will tell you this only once because it is getting late and I am actually more tired than I originally thought I was."

"I am going to go to bed, however, in the morning you are going to tell me what you know. And if you cannot do that then we will go home and the family will tell me. But you should know by now that they do not feel the same way you do about these types of things."

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked me with a wide eyed and worried expression.

"I simply mean that they will tell me simply because they feel it involves me so I should know. They have never had to treat me the way you do. Not to say that they do not love me because I am sure that they do. But they do not protect my feelings the way you do. They know that I am strong and, even if I should freak out initially, I will get past the shock and I will be able to help come up with something to get us past this."

I paused for a moment before I added matter-of-factly. "That is the only goal Edward, Always has been, to move forward with you. That is all there will ever be for me."

"Bella," Edward said softly as he placed his forehead to mine. "I so do not deserve you, but I love you more than life and I am so grateful that you feel the same for me."

"I truly do Edward. Now I think that it is time to go to bed. Because, no matter how you choose for me to be told, because I will let it be your decision, we still have to get home in time to put Esme's gift together."

"She will really love that gift Bella. You truly are a wonderful woman and I love you now and forever." He said again as he picked me up and took me to the bedroom. He pulled the covers back and lay us both down in the bed before pulling the blankets back over us.

I lay awake for longer than I thought I would once I was finally laying with Edward again. Only being able to fall asleep once Edward started to hum my lullaby.


	9. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyer. Played with by Jexena**

**Explanations**

**EPOV**

Today was not going to be a good day. I had done absolutely everything in my power to stop Bella from asking about Alice's visions. However, she always seemed to be with her when they came. So she was well aware that something was happening, therefore, I was not looking forward to today. We had been trying to buy ourselves time since the beginning since the visions were only coming in short clips and fragments. There was never enough detail the only thing we knew for certain was that it had to do with the Volturi and Bella. That was the excuse I was telling myself anyway.

I needed a way to buy us time though. We were counting down the days till Bella's change and I was now just as anxious for it as Bella was. I just really wanted her to graduate first though. Once she did she would be the only one of us, other than Esme, to have a human graduation to carry around with her forever. That is the hardest and most important after all, or so I thought.

However, with Alice's visions almost completely solidified now it seemed that we may be cutting it close here. I couldn't allow myself to think like that though. I needed to think positively for my love.

Yet her ability to be overly observant had trapped me into now explaining the chaos we had hoped she hadn't noticed. On top of that, I would also have to make up for the lies I tried to get her to swallow last night. We really should have known better about trying to keep any of this from though, this is Bella after all.

My phone rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. I brought the phone to my ear before the second ring, answering it as calmly as I could.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward. I saw that you are planning on letting Bella know what is going on today."

"Something like that, why did you see something?" I asked Alice with hope.

"Yes, and I think that it would be in your best interest to bring her to the house and tell her with the entire family."

"What possible difference could there be?" I asked her. I didn't think it would make that much of a difference and knowing Bella she would think of the drive home as more time for me to think up a way to get out of this.

"Well, I am pretty sure that you are aware that Bella is a very observant person."

"Yes," There was absolutely no way to keep my eyes from rolling that was a completely stupid thing to say.

"And that she knows that there is something big going on."

"Yes," Once again she was just stating the complete obvious. Because if she hadn't noticed we would still have time.

"And that she knows that, at least, the both of us know about it."

"Yes," Why in the world was she doing this? I wished that she would just get to the point already.

"So it is only fair that I am there also for her to take her anger out on. I would actually feel bad about you having to go through that all by yourself."

"How bad is it?" I asked hesitantly. I hated for Bella to be upset, especially when it was because of something that I did.

"Let's just say that we will need Jasper there. However, as I am sure that you are aware, even his powers don't always work on Bella. But we will need him there nonetheless."

I was sure that she was right - Bella was not really what you would call a pushover she was just the kind of person that liked to try to make everyone else happy first. That is, until it comes to keeping her in the dark. She hated to not be in the know and I did not like to keep things from her. It made me feel like I was lying to her and I would never do that. Not intentionally anyway, yet here I was keeping vital information from her.

So this was it. I would have to take her back to the house so that we could tell her as a family about the visions. I only hoped that we wouldn't get the rest of the family into too much trouble. After all, they had only known about all of this for three days now. But they still knew more than her, before her which I am sure was the point that she would be making.

"When she wakes up I will tell her that we are going home." I told Alice

"I will see you in a few hours then." She said in a happy voice. I could not see how she could be happy when she knew that Bella was about to be very mad at us.

"Have you managed to get us some help?"

"Yes" Alice answered in a clipped tone. "Apparently good news travels fast. However, the fact of it being good or bad news is all in the eye of the beholder."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked unable to keep my voice as calm as I wanted it to be. I really didn't need Bella to wake up during this conversation too.

"You need to calm down, first of all, and secondly, I tried to call Tanya's family first but they said that they would be unable to assist us."

"Why not?"

"We can talk about it when you get home, Edward. You won't be able to keep this from her anyway."

"What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Like I said, we can talk about that later. However, I was able to get us some backup anyway. I called Avery and Esther."

"How did you manage to get a hold of them?"

"Easy, I got the number from Rosalie when I got home. Avery said that they should be here within the week."

"I am just glad that they were willing to come on such short notice. What did you tell them anyway?"

"I just told them that the family was having a little trouble and we were wondering if they would be willing to help us."

"And they just said yes, no questions asked?"

"Avery said that she missed us and wanted to meet the first and only person to turn your head." She added with a giggle.

"So they are coming to get a look at Bella?" I asked skeptically.

"Don't take it like that, Edward." I could hear the anger in Alice's voice. "You know damn good and well that Avery and Esther would not be that way. They just want to meet our newest member and give us a helping hand if they can."

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath. "I am going to let you go Alice." I was only getting more worked up the longer this call lasted. I needed to be calm for Bella.

"I will see you soon Edward. Don't worry you know that everything will all work out in the end. It always has."

"I hate when you say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because you are always right and I will never be able to stop worrying, especially where Bella is concerned."

"I know, but I had to try." She said with another giggle.

"Goodbye, Alice."

"See ya soon, Edward."

As I lay back beside Bella she snuggled back into my side. I heard a contented sigh escape her lips as she squeezed my torso to her. I couldn't help the feeling of loss that came with that unconscious move for soon, she would never sleep again. Then we would just have to find other ways to occupy our time.

I could think of a few already, oddly enough, they still focused on the bed. I had to stop thinking like that though. We still had a couple weeks to go before that kind of thinking was even allowable. Especially after the talk that we had had just the other night. I completely understood where Bella was coming from though and found yet again that she was right in her thinking.

Why is it that I am realizing more and more that Bella is right more often then I am. This is not how it is supposed to be. I am supposed to be able to use my century of knowledge to have the upper hand.

This woman is just too perfect. It had also recently come to my attention that the others are right more often than I am when it comes to our relationship and for once I really don't mind admitting it.

Bella really was made for me.

It is the only explanation that makes any sense. It is kind of like how the Bible says that Eve was created from Adam's rib. Bella was surely created of my stolen heart and soul. How else would everything that has happened be explained?

Our feelings of completeness go beyond everyday mortal or even vampire love. She was surely created of the parts of me that weren't lost until after my excruciating transformation. That is where her strength comes from. It just has to be. How else could she love me as much as she does after all I have done to her if she wasn't already a part of me retuned home.

I was momentarily struck by the self-centeredness of this realization. But something in me just couldn't make the feeling of truth that came with this…epiphany go away. For that is what this must be. It all rang of truth and rightness. I had to be right about us just this once.

I tried to imagine what Bella would think about my epiphany. Would she see it as me trying to say that I own her? That she was my property? That isn't what this meant at all. If anything it meant that she was right all along. That I was the unobservant one of what everything she had ever told me meant.

Should I tell her what had finally become clear to me? Should I keep it to myself? What will she think of me once this information is able to see the faded light of our Forks days?

I was so caught up in my pained debate that I didn't even realize that Bella had awoken right next to me. However, I definitely noticed her kiss to the place where my heart should be beating for her.

"What in the world has that stricken look on your face?" She whispered as she sat up cross-legged to face me. "I know you don't think you are going to get out of telling me what is going on, especially now." I turned my head so that I could look upon her beautiful face.

What could I tell her? Alice already said that I couldn't tell her about the visions here. But if I tell her what I was just thinking … What was I going to say now? I could not lie to her not after last night dodges. So I would have to tell her the truth then. And hope that she understood my meaning.

**BPOV**

It was a dream. I was certain of it. There was no way that time had gone by that quickly. I was waking from one of the most amazing dreams ever. Edward and I were dancing at our wedding. The song was 'When I Fall In Love' by Nat King Cole and everything was perfect.

As the song came to an end Carlisle tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked Edward as he went to take my hand from him.

Edward looked at him for a moment then nodded and kissed my forehead. As he handed me over to his father I saw him take Esme into his arms. Just then 'Stealing Cinderella' by Chuck Wicks started to play.

"I have waited to have this dance with you for some time now Bella." Carlisle said with a knowing smile on his face. "I guess it is the fact that as a human I was raised to believe in higher powers. But I knew that things would work out for the two of you. I was sure that with all of the healing that you have done for my son there was no way you wouldn't end up together forever."

I blinked at Carlisle. I was at a total loss for words. I was also waiting for the tears to flow but vampires can't cry.

"Thank you Carlisle. I must admit, though I am sure you already know, I was never looking forward to a father/daughter dance. I don't really know why - even after knowing your family - I couldn't get the idea that marriage destroys things out of my head. I should have known better just look at the love that the family holds. We even astound the Volturi. Marcus would probably go crazy if he could be here now to see the bond between us all."

"That is true. But let us not think of them. This is a celebration of my first son and last daughter. I am very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you again. I want you to know that I do love you as a father, and Esme as a mother. I know that I am lucky that I will have the both of you for eternity. It will be my honor to uphold the Cullen image. Even as a Masen." I said with a huge smile and a wink.

"That is very nice to hear." Edward's velvety smooth voice said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

Carlisle gave me a kiss on my forehead, just as Edward had done, and I turned to face my husband. The song smoothly changed again into 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. Edward and I swayed to the song as the dream faded.

I was enjoying my klutz free dream self so much that I didn't want to open my eyes. But then I remembered that once I did I would have the real Edward here with me. That was always worth the loss of a beautiful dream plus I would have a chance for it to come true soon enough.

When I opened my eyes I was a little shocked to see such a distraught look on Edward's face. I knew that he didn't want to tell me about the visions that Alice had been having. I also knew that he was only keeping it secret to try to protect me. However, he had to realize that I would be his equal soon. He would have to start getting used to it now.

I slowly turned on my side and pressed a kiss to his heart. He seemed surprised that I was awake. I knew that Edward was a very deep thinker. But it was rare for me to surprise him with my presence. Yet, I had been doing that a lot lately. Just another indication that something was very wrong. I really wish that he would tell me what was going on. I wanted to help so badly. I was so sure that if they were to talk to me I would be able to help.

It wasn't that I thought of myself as some sort of genius mastermind. It was just that they tended to over think their protection of me. If I was able to come up with something this time maybe it would help prove my equality to him. I hopped anyway.

I really couldn't take the look on his face anymore so I spoke to break the silent spell that had overtaken the room

"What in the world has that stricken look on your face?" I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice I don't think it worked though. I sat up to face Edward as I continued. "I know you don't think that you are going to get out of telling me what is going on, especially now." He turned to look at me and I could see the internal debate in his eyes.

Edward was silent for a few more moments. It was obvious that he was battling with telling me something. I watched his eyes as he came to his decision. I waited as patiently as I could. I wanted the truth, and I knew that was hard for Edward.

Not the telling me the truth part. But the relinquishing of information to me that could hurt me or cause me to try to protect the family rather than myself.

"Bella, I think I have just had an epiphany of my own. I am just not sure how you will take it."

"If it is a truth about you or us how could it be bad?"

"It isn't bad, per se." He sighed heavily. What could he possibly think that I wouldn't agree with?

"Edward, just start at the beginning. I doubt it is as bad as you are making it out to be."

"Have you ever read the Bible?" He asked suddenly.

Well that was a strange question. However, maybe his epiphany had finally shown him that he is not as soulless as he previously believed.

"Not cover to cover or anything like that but, yes, Renee did have a brief stint with religion when I was a little girl, so I have read some of the Bible. Why?"

"You know the story of creation then, right?"

"Yes, that is in Genesis chapter one." Where was he going with this?

"You remember the part where it says that God took a rib from Adam and used it to create Eve?" I shook my head yes, even though I was at a complete loss as to what he was trying to say. "What do you think about that?" He then asked with a blank mask of emotion on his face.

"Do you seriously want to get into a religious debate at this time of the morning?" I asked incredulously. What was going through his mind? If he truly believed that this would keep me from finding out about the visions he was highly mistaken.

"Bella, please, I have to know. What do you think about Eve being created from part of Adam?"

"I really do not understand what you are trying to get at." I was also getting a little frustrated with this conversation. He needed to get to the point.

"Please, Bella." He was pleading with me and I really didn't understand why. "Just answer this one question. I need to know if you believe it. Do you believe that one being can be created of another?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "It is called birth. Edward please." I pleaded back. "I really want to know what this is about."

"Okay." He said with a defeated look on his face as he let out another heavy sigh. "I have been thinking a lot lately and it seems to have all come together to mean one thing. I am inclined to believe my findings. However, I worry of what you will think."

"Edward, you are talking in circles. What is this all about?"

"I think… no… I know that Alice is right."

"She has that ability often. What is it exactly that you are agreeing with her about?"

"I believe that we were made for each other." I was speechless. Did he honestly just say that? I mean, he obviously believes that we belong together after all that we have been made to go through. But to actually hear the words come from his beautiful mouth like that. I had no words. Which tuned out to be a good thing as he wasn't done explaining yet.

"More specifically, I believe that you were created for me from my own heart and soul. You see, Bella, they _were_ taken from me by my transformation … in order to create you, to make me whole again when the time was right. Does that make any sense?"

I still could not speak. I hadn't even noticed the tears that I was now crying until they blurred Edward's beautiful, if currently worried, face. How is it that my life altering epiphany is simply that he has always loved me. Yet his is that I was created specifically for him to love using his own heart and soul. He has got to be the most romantic man in existence.

"Bella, love, please don't cry." He said frantically as he wiped away the free flowing tears. "Believe me, this is a good thing. It isn't meant in a controlling way at all. I really just don't know how to explain it correctly."

"Edward," I said shakily as I placed my hand over his mouth to stop his unnecessary rambling. How could this wonderful man think so little of himself, and yet, scold me for thinking less of myself? "That is by far the most romantic thing you have ever said to me and you have said some awfully romantic things before. I am going to hold you accountable to retell me this once I am changed." I said smiling hugely for him.

Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile for me. I loved the way his eyes lit up when he smiled whole heartedly like now. "You really don't find that statement controlling? You really think it was romantic?"

"Yes Edward. How could that possibly be seen as controlling?"

"I thought, that you would think that I was saying that you belong to me and that you have to obey me."

"First of all, Edward, I do belong to you just as you belong to me. Secondly, no one tells the heart what to do. The heart wants what the heart wants and the rest is made to fall into place. Which, if anything, means that I am the one pulling the strings here." I said as I raised a brow and smiled slyly.

Miraculously Edward's smile grew even more just seconds before he crashed his lips to mine.

"I think that that is another part of my little epiphany that I hadn't noticed. You really are the one in charge here. At least, when I allow myself to follow your lead, we don't end up apart and distraught."

"That is because we are too much alike. I refuse to see you the way you see yourself just as you have never seen me the way I envision myself. We help make each other better people and we help work on each others insecurities to make us even more whole."

"Bella, how ever did you get so wise? I still believe that you will never cease to amaze me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I Love you, Edward. I hope that you now realize just how much."

"Come on Love. You still need to take care of your morning duties so that we can go home."

"You are still going to tell me what is going on though right?" I asked losing my smile.

"Of course, I am just going to do it with Alice and Jasper around. I think they will be able to help me explain this all so that you don't get too mad at me." He said with a sheepish grin.

I jumped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing my toiletries bag and running to the bathroom with my clothes to take a quick shower.

***~* MMO *~***

Alice was so happy to see me, not that she isn't always, but she wouldn't let me go for a full five minutes when we pulled up to the house. I was trying to stop laughing when she kept saying that Edward hogs me too much. I tried to remind her that she had been with me just the day before. However, she kept telling me that that was then and this is now.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me that there was more to her actions, but I just pushed it away. It wasn't like I didn't have enough to think about already.

Once we were all situated in the living room - as it seemed this was going to be a family discussion - I decided that I wasn't really willing to let this secrecy go on any longer.

"So who is going to be the one to tell me what has actually been going on?" I asked the room at large.

"You have to know first, Bella, that we were not leaving you in the dark because of any reason you could possibly be thinking."

"How would you know that, Alice. You don't know what I have been thinking." I asked a little more forcefully than I meant to.

"Bella, we have known you long enough to know the basics of how you would react to most given situations. And as this isn't a new one we are pretty sure we know exactly what you are thinking." Alice said unaffected by my acidic tone. I think she realized that I had a right to be mad at her. But I still felt bad for speaking to them as I had.

"What would that be?" I asked not being able to bite back the sarcasm from my voice even though it was a bit softer than before.

"That we were not telling you because Edward wouldn't let us so that you wouldn't worry about something that he thought you shouldn't be worrying about."

I was completely silent. It would seem they had me pegged to a 'T'. Alice and Jasper started to laugh which got followed up by Emmett, and Edward's slight chuckle. I could tell that he didn't want to upset me more by laughing at me. I squared my shoulders and let out a deep breath.

"Fine, you do have some idea of what I was thinking about this whole situation. But I have come to the point where I just want to know what you have been hiding from me. If you say that it has nothing to do with Edward trying to protect me, then why have you not told me until now. This has been going on for at least the last two weeks, if not longer."

"Bella," Edward said as he turned in his seat to face me. He ran his hand up my arm to rest on the side of my neck. He closed his eyes and seemed to be just taking in the feel of my life force. He then opened his eyes and continued. "I have agreed to tell you what is going on, what we know of it anyway, but you have to agree to hear us out."

"What do you mean by 'what you know of it'?" I asked before Edward could silence me.

"Do you agree?" He asked as if I hadn't said anything. I nodded my head so that I could at least get this information.

"Alice has been getting visions for about a month now." Edward began.

**EPOV**

'_Edward, you need to tell her everything. Just start at the beginning if that will help you but this needs to be taken care of now.' _Carlisle was right. I had to just start at the beginning.

"Bella, I have agreed to tell you what is going on," I said as I placed my hand on the side of her neck. It was a comforting action that helped me to feel connected to her. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, trying to draw her courage into myself. "what we know of it anyway, but you have to agree to hear us out."

"What do you mean by 'what we know of it.'?" She asked me too quickly.

"Do you agree?" I asked her again ignoring her question for the moment.

She nodded her head and I did just as the head of our family had told me to, I started at the beginning.

"Alice has been getting visions for about a month now. I was not happy to learn that as they got more frequent you seemed to always be present when one came. But that is how most things go when you are involved. At first they were very sketchy and she couldn't understand anything that she saw."

"Which is why they didn't tell us either." Emmett threw in before I could silence him. Bella looked at him skeptically before turning back to me. I decided to press on with this matter. If I was going to have to tell her I was going to tell her my way at the very least.

"However, as time went on it became apparent that someone was planning something that had to do with you. Whoever it is they must have had a certain knowledge of Alice's powers because they were not making any actual decisions. Which is why we weren't able to get much. But now things are more clear. We know that the Volturi are sending someone here."

"We are pretty sure that they are coming to check on you. We think that they are trying to catch us off guard. That is why they are coming so soon and why they have been trying to keep it from us."

"I thought you said that they wouldn't come looking for me again for quite some time?" Bella said as her face turned slightly paler.

"As I said, though, they seem to be trying to catch us off guard. We do not know the one that is coming or when he will be here. We are actually still hoping that we can make it to graduation before we have to try to make a run for it."

"Why?" She asked with a serious face.

"What do you mean 'why?'?"

"I mean, why are we sticking around? We should just make up a story and go. Get out of here before they track us here."

"It isn't that simple, Bella."

"Why not? Why does it even matter though? We have already been through this. Since I am going to lose the memories anyway, why do I have to graduate at all? I mean you know my take on this all. I am looking forward to the memories that will never fade."

"I mean, why are we sticking around? We should just make up a story and go. Get out of here before they track us here."

"It isn't that simple, Bella."

"Why not? Why does it even matter though? We have already been through this. Since I am going to lose the memories anyway, why do I have to graduate at all? I mean you know my take on this all. I am looking forward to the memories that will never fade."

I hated when she said things like that I never knew just how much she was editing. I definitely did not want her to be changed out of fear that something would happen. Then again, knowing her, it would be fear that something would happen to one of the family and she wasn't able to do anything about it. Not to mention the fact that it was happening 'because of her' as she liked to say. But none of this would be happening if I had just been able to stay away in the first place. Not that I would really want to change that fact now anyway. I know that I would die without her.

I didn't notice that I was watching Bella with a worried look on my face but you could se in hers that she was worried about me.

"Just say it already, Edward, whatever you are trying not to say at the moment. You need to learn that I can read you just as well as you can read me.

"Better," I muttered under my breath as she always knew and I was usually guessing. "What?" I asked as I tried to buy myself just a little more time. I really didn't want to have to point out the obvious with Bella. Especially when she hadn't thought about it herself yet and I knew it would hurt her.

"Edward, whatever you are trying to get around saying. It is written on your face. Please, just say the words so that we can move on to more important things." If only she realized that to me there was never anything more important than her and her wellbeing.

"Bella," I said sadly as I finally caved to her once again. "This graduation has absolutely nothing to do with you. … Wait, that's not how that was supposed to come out. What I mean is … This graduation is for Charlie and Renee. They are the ones that you are about to leave behind. They are the ones that will not be there for the hundreds of times that you will be doing this in the future."

"Edward, you have got to know by now that they are not what keeps me living from day to day. Yes, I do love them. And should I remember them I am sure I will miss them."

"I would never let you forget your parents, Bella. You have to know that." I tried to explain but Bella cut me back off as if I hadn't spoken at all.

"But you are my end all and be all." The look in her eyes said that she was telling the absolute truth and I couldn't find it in me to not believe her. "Look at your sisters and your mother. Ask them, ask your brothers or your father, Edward. There is no point in living if I will die without you, there is no point in anything." Her beautiful melted chocolate eyes started to water and spill over. I wiped away her tears and held her to me. In the moment of quiet I was able to hear the others. I would always be amazed that Bella had the ability to consume me so much that she could diminish my ability for me.

"I know exactly what I am saying, just so that you know." Bella said after a moment, once she was calmed down again. "I do not let any of this go by lightly, Edward. Even though I have not had as many years to deal with all of this I am still me and I will continue to be me once I am changed. I want you to know that I truly believe that knowledge is the key. That coupled with the family's many years of knowledge and understanding will help us all. I am not saying this just to make you feel better in any way. You know that I would never want to hurt you but false truths are just as bad as real deception. I would never do that to you."

"You still have to graduate though, Bella. Not to mention the fact that your mother will be coming soon just to see you. You cannot leave before you are able to tell her goodbye. I promised you that much. I will keep that promise."

"Edward, I know that this is not what you had planned for us and it is about time that we all accept that plans change. However, we need to get out of here before it is too late."

"No, you are going to graduate and then we will leave." I said in a tone louder than I wanted it to be I needed to keep control. But I needed her to listen even more, we would not let everything that has been worked for go up in flames. Not as long as we could help it.

"It isn't like I won't have the rest of forever to graduate. And will, many times over." She said back, her voice also turning sarcastically angry.

"That is not how this will be playing out, Bella. I just told you that you have to look at the big picture here. You will graduate as a human then spend some time with your mother. Then we will change you. We will not be running before."

"Bella you have to understand a couple things." Alice jumped in here. I could see in her mind that she wanted Bella to see the lengths we actually went to in order to stay as inconspicuous as possible. This is a part of being a Cullen. Certain things just have to be carried out as such. "You need to play your role here, Bella, then we can do what you want. Part of being a Cullen is being meticulously responsible. Right now is the time to play the role of the happy to be graduating engaged only child. Only then can we give Charlie and Renee the closure you so need them to have."

"I am sorry, guys. I will listen now. Do you have any idea who is coming or when they will be here." I could see in her eyes that she was understanding what Alice was telling her. She might not have liked our arguments, but I could see that she understood that this is how things would be done for now. I couldn't help but to think about what we had been discussing before we came home. But I would not let her dictate our current actions. Her only objection was to become like me. But I would not let her do it in the heat of the moment. It would not be a life saving action but the controlled, planned event it was currently scheduled to be. We were going to change her on the eleventh and that was final.

"Okay, I get that, but could you just think about this for a second..." Maybe she wasn't actually listening to us.

"No," I said cutting her off. "you have to think of he bigger picture here, Bella. I will not let you do this this way just to later regret all the things you gave up by changing early out of fear. I will not allow that to happen."

"Would somebody please …" Bella began as she turned to the family for support. Only the family was gone. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I wasn't hearing any of their opinions on the matter at hand. I was always so wrapped up in Bella when she was around. "Where did they go?" She asked with a slight frown.

"No one wants to be in the middle of a domestic dispute." I said with a slight smirk.

Bella began to smile softly. "I am sorry, Edward." She said in a sad tone.

"I Love you, Bella." I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. I really did not want to fight with her about this.

"Edward, I love you, too. But love is not just love and laughter, there are always rough spots and those are the times that we need work on getting through together. We both need to learn how to allow the other to do things for each other and ourselves. We need to allow ourselves to indulge in things we like and not just cater to the other's needs. We are both so totally out of balance that I am kind of amazed that we haven't harmed ourselves even more. So from now on we need to vow to work on our balance of self and couple."

"Bella, how are you able to see things from all of these different perspectives? That is probably why I can't read you." I said with a smirk. "You have so many random thoughts just waiting for you to let them out that they are buried by each other. I always said you had an incredible mind."

She smiled wide for me before she added. "I know that you have experience in these things. However, you know that I hate to be left in the dark. I realize that you didn't have anything to tell me that wouldn't make me twist it into something, well, it is bad. But, next time, please trust me to accept the information wisely with a proper explanation."

"I will Bella. I am sorry that we kept you in the dark for so long. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Don't worry so much." She said with an even wider grin. "It wont."

"And how are you so sure?" I asked unable to keep the smirk from my face.

"Because soon I will be just like you and no one will have any reason to come calling." Bella said nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say my love." I said with a sigh as I kissed the top of her head.

Alice then came back into the living room through the dinning room door. She sat down on Bella's other side and smiled at her.

"So, I thought that you should know that we have called in some reinforcements."

"What do you mean reinforcements?" She said with a worried look as her head shot towards Alice.

"She means that we have many friends." Jasper added as he sat on the couch across from us.

**BPOV**

Okay, so I have to admit, it really was nothing like I had imagined. They were keeping bad things from me. But they were actually keeping it from everyone, not just me. That made me feel a little better, but only a little. Now what was with these reinforcements? Was I actually going to meet the coven they knew from Denali, Alaska? Did I really want to meet them? I already knew that they are the ones that Edward ran to when he thought that my scent was too much for him in the beginning.

I also knew that at least one of them had made it known that she was interested in him. Alice had been nice enough to clue me in to that little bit of information during a Bella Barbie session. Was I ready to meet the competition? Was I really ready to see what I would never be?

"Bella, why are you so confused and worried now?" Jasper said suddenly. I was going to have to remember to think before I thought around Jasper in the future, before I did anything around him actually. He could obviously feel my emotions, my insecurities.

"Bella?" Edward said in a worried tone as he looked from Jasper to me. "Love, you don't have to worry. We would never let anyone get near you. You will be safe. You do not have to worry about our friends. They would never hurt you."

"That is not what I am worried about." I said a little mad. I hated to be found out and I hated even more that they thought that they knew what my emotions meant. "Jasper may be able to tell what I am feeling, but he has no clue as to why. It seems that I am not the only one that is guilty of jumping to conclusions."

"I am sorry, Bella. Would you care to tell us why you are so worried now?" Jasper then said in a diminished tone. It only made me feel worse. I knew that part of me had a right to be mad. But it wasn't at Jasper and it wasn't about this. This was just my own embarrassment lashing out so that I didn't feel so vulnerable.

"I am sorry too, Jasper. I didn't mean to say that like that. But no I do not want to talk about it I want to talk about these reinforcements. So, when will the family from Denali be showing up?" Edward looked at me sadly yet confused before Alice spoke.

"Who said anything about the Tanya?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"But you said that you called in reinforcements. If not them then who?" I asked

"Oh," Jasper said with a slight smile on his face. "I get it, Bella, really, this has got to stop."

"What are you talking about Jasper?" Edward said as he looked at him with a livid expression on his face. It was obvious that Jasper was saying something to Edward. It was also obvious that Edward was not liking whatever he was being told.

"Bella," Edward then said as he looked back at me and his eyes and tone softened. "Why were you worried about Tanya's family coming?"

"I'm not." I said with my best fake smile. "But since it isn't them coming I would like to know about who ever is coming." I thought it was worth a try to change the subject. However it was quite obvious that that was not something I could pull on them.

"Nice try, Bella." Alice then said. "You do know that you have no reason to be jealous of Tanya, don't you?" She concluded, just throwing my insecurities out in the open for the whole family to view. She then got up and moved to sit next to Jasper.

"Is that true Bella? Is that why you were worried?" Edward asked in a pained voice.

I couldn't speak to conform or deny their claims. I couldn't even look at Edward. I looked at my knees and tried really hard to keep the tears from falling out of my eyes. However, that isn't really possible when you are looking down.

Edward caught the first tear before it landed on my clasped hands in my lap. He then lifted my head so that I was facing him. "Bella, you have absolutely no reason to worry about Tanya or any other woman. You are all I want and all I will ever need for eternity. I really wish that you would believe me when I say that."

"I do." I said as I ran my hand across his cheek roughly. I hated seeing the tortured look in his eyes. "I believe you. But that doesn't mean that I want to see the beautiful vampire that threw herself at you. Whether you turned her down or not. I really think it is hard enough to see Rosalie on a daily basis. Even knowing what you said about there never being anything between the two of you. But that will never erase the knowledge that she was still brought into the family to be your mate. No matter what anyone says. It will not change those facts and it will never change the fact that I will never be able to compare to either of them."

"Bella," I turned my head when I saw Rosalie at the bottom of the stairs. "I know this may be hard for you to believe, but not everyone actually wants Edward." She said with a little smirk. "I admit that at the beginning I did try to catch his attention. But it was never out of any actual feelings for him. I had lived a life where I always got exactly what I wanted. I knew that the moment I walked into a room every eye was always on me."

"Thank you so much for proving my point Rosalie." I said sullenly as she moved closer to the couch and took Alice's recently vacated seat next to me.

"Would you please let me finish, Bella?" I nodded and she continued her story. "I was raised to know that I was beautiful and that I would be able to use that to make my life exactly what I wanted it to be. It was a huge hit to my ego that Edward never wanted me around. He never wanted to be alone with me. It wasn't hard to figure out in the beginning that he hated me and the fact that I was now a part of his family. It also didn't help that I didn't actually want to be here. But that story is for another time."

"The important part is the fact that there has never been anything but sibling animosity between Edward and I." She said as she flashed Edward a smile. He actually smiled back at her before he turned back to me and cupped my face in his hands again.

"Bella, I would like you to do me a favor."

"I will if I can." I said as I looked into his fathomless eyes that now shined with nothing but love and determination.

"For the next couple of weeks, just until you are changed, I want you to remember the conversation we had before coming home today. I want you to remember what I said to you every time you have even an inkling of a doubt that you are my one and only. Because I would not be able to live without you. You are the only one that has ever been able to turn this existence into a life for me. I will forever be indebted to you for that. And I love you even more everyday for it."

How could I have forgotten that conversation already? What was wrong with me. "I guess I am not always as observant as I claim to be. I am so sorry, Edward I would never doubt your love. As you know it is myself that I am always doubting. That and my abilities."

"I already told you once Bella. We will be putting a stop to that, and soon." Rosalie said with an almost wicked grin.

"So how about we tell you about Avery and Esther now." Alice said.

"Who are Avery and Esther?" I asked

"They would be our reinforcements. I called them and they are going to come sometime this week. They are really good friends of ours that I just know you will love, Bella." Alice was all excitement again.

"Are they like you or are they like …" I couldn't bring myself to say the name of any of the not so good vampires I had met.

"They are vegetarians." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"But I thought that you and the Denali crew were the only vegetarians?"

"No, love," Edward said as he took my hand. "The Denali crew are just the only other large family we know. Avery and Esther are friends of ours from Europe. We decided to ask them because they have lived there for quite some time. Which means that they would know the ins and outs and be able to get us some more information without the Volturi knowing."

"But how are they going to do that if they are coming here?"

"They are just coming for an initial briefing." Jasper said

"An initial briefing?" I said with a chuckle.

"Edward, do you tell the girl anything?" Alice asked Edward with a frown.

"You know that I feel that that is better left for you to do, not me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Alice said with a sigh. "Before Jasper was turned he was actually a major in the confederate army. He was a great leader. That is why those that turned him did it. That along with his impeccable good looks." She said as she gave him a coy smile. "But they were not the family he wanted to be with. So after many years of depression he went on a journey to find what he was actually missing, me." She finished with a smile.

"It was like being hit with a wrecking ball. I had no clue what was going on until it was too late. And I will always be grateful to Alice for saving me from myself. She has always stuck by me. Even through all of my falls off of the preverbal wagon." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And I always will." She said lovingly as she sat on his lap stroking his face lovingly.

I looked back to Edward to give them as much privacy as was allotted in this household.

"So, are you going to tell me about Avery and Esther?" I asked Edward.

"I would be honored to tell you about how we met them." Rosalie said from beside me.

I could see Emmett across the room as he pouted for some reason at Rosalie's words.

**AN: This story is now oficially on hiatus. I am sorry for those of you that want to know what comes next. So do I though. I have to work on my NaNoWriMo story though. I now have only one month before I have to start posting it and it is still very raw. Hopefully I will be back soon with this story. One can only hope. **


End file.
